


Коснись мимолетной прохлады ветерка (Touch The Fleeting Chill Of Air)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Doppelganger, Ghosts, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок любит бывать на кладбище. Однажды будучи десятилетним мальчиком, он приходит туда вместе с Майкрофтом и замечает мужчину, сидящего, как тот утверждает, на собственном могильном камне. Надпись гласит, что мужчина погиб в Первую мировую. Шерлок, конечно же, становится его другом.





	1. Приветствие шепотом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch The Fleeting Chill Of Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394592) by [nightmare_kisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kisser/pseuds/nightmare_kisser). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод выполнен совместно с уважаемой RatL, которой принадлежит честь найти этот замечательный фик и сделать основную работу.

Его зовут Шерлок Холмс, ему всего десять лет. Он знает математику гораздо лучше сверстников, он учится в элитной школе, и каждый день его замечательный старший брат Майкрофт приходит за ним, берет за руку и ведет домой.  
— Братец, — Шерлок подергал Майкрофта за рукав. День выдался особенно туманным, и солнышко изо всех сил пыталось пробить лучами огромные темные тучи. — Может, зайдем сегодня на кладбище?   
Шерлок обожает гулять по кладбищу, оно находится как раз по дороге из школы домой. Там похоронены погибшие в мировых войнах, и всегда находится что-то интересное с медицинской или научной точки зрения для темноволосого мальчика. Ему не всегда разрешают там гулять, но, когда выдается возможность, он просит брата зайти туда. И всегда находит что-то новое, что-то невероятно старинное и интересное для изучения, от чего захватывает дух.   
— Боюсь, там сыровато, — заметил Майкрофт со вздохом, приглаживая свободной рукой свои идеально ухоженные каштановые волосы. — Я не буду сходить с дорожки, но ты можешь погулять, если хочешь, под моим присмотром. Только мы не можем долго задерживаться, мамочка будет волноваться, ты же знаешь ее.   
— Понимаю, — у Шерлока детский голос, но каждый взрослый признает, что для ребенка он слишком низок. У его обладателя во взрослом возрасте будет богатый баритон, так говорят все. Шерлок не знает, какое это имеет значение, если только он не будет управлять людьми, как отец. Тогда он рад, что унаследовал такой проникновенный голос.   
— Я недолго, только узнаю, не появилось ли чего нового; и я хотел бы посмотреть на могилы героев Первой мировой на букву «У».  
— Что ж, иди, — Майкрофт открыл калитку кладбища, выпуская из руки маленькие ловкие пальчики Шерлока. Мальчик учится играть на скрипке, пианино и флейте и может писать скорописью так же легко, как и взрослые, думает Майкрофт. И сам он такой же. Вся их семья уникальна и необыкновенна. Неудивительно, что единственным другом Шерлока является его старший брат, и наоборот.   
Шерлок на редкость ловок для своего возраста. Он не поскальзывается, не падает, не пачкает колен, когда увлеченно порхает между могильными камнями. Некоторые надгробья совсем еще новые, чистые, полированные и блестящие, и земля вокруг них не успела еще порасти травой, чтобы стать такой же, как у прочих могил. Шерлок там останавливается чуть дольше, изучая фамилии незнакомцев и стараясь не испачкать ботинки землей. Однажды ему повезло, он застал сами похороны, это было настолько захватывающе — наблюдать за людьми. Они так забавны со своими реакциями, и Шерлоку нравится их изучать, собирать информацию, что когда-нибудь может ему пригодиться.  
Он идет между серых камней, пока вновь не выходит к военному мемориалу. Камни здесь посветлее, они кремовые или белые, но от времени потемнели, и даже кое-где раскрошились от ветров и дождей. С тех пор, как многие здесь обрели свой последний приют, миновали десятилетия, фактически, больше шестидесяти лет. Но кто-то из них еще мог бы, наверное, оставаться в живых, если бы та или иная трагедия не оборвали их жизни. Шерлоку нравится изучать эти надписи, узнавая, что, где и когда случилось, или всякие интересные факты. Если даже информации нет, или очень мало, но что-то пробуждает в Шерлоке интерес, то он, с помощью Майкрофта, потом будет искать имя солдата в отчетах и копаться в библиотеке. Порой то, каким образом люди уходят из жизни, совершенно захватывает, маня Шерлока неразгаданной тайной…   
Он проходит дальше, изучая следующий ряд, Майкрофт гуляет неподалеку, в аллее. А Шерлок внезапно останавливается, застыв.  
На одном из надгробных камней сидит человек, глядя в землю, туда, где была бы голова погребенного. Он сидит, опершись локтями на колени, свесив руки к траве и склонив с сожалением голову. В его левой руке — офицерская фуражка.  
Шерлок подходит поближе, медленно и осторожно. Что-то в этом человеке неправильное; он кажется… прозрачным. День туманный и пасмурный, воздух сырой и влажный, в нем какая-то мгла, это так, но этого недостаточно, чтобы сделать человека столь призрачным. И погода здесь ни при чем…  
Во рту Шерлока становится горько и сухо. Он сглатывает, убирает за ухо свои непослушные кудри, а потом выпрямляется, расправляя худые и тонкие плечи.   
— Сэр, — приветствует он, и мужчина поначалу не откликается, так что мальчик успевает получше его рассмотреть.  
Шерлок бледный, очень бледный. Большинство детей его возраста постоянно играют на улице, ловя редкие проблески солнца — это Лондон, в конце концов — и их кожа розовая или персикового оттенка. Шерлок не таков. Шерлок любит оставаться под крышей, чтобы думать, читать, делать химические эксперименты и работать с маленьким микроскопом, изучая под ним волоски, слюну или даже кусочки ногтей. Столько есть всего интересного, если только внимательно посмотреть!.. Потому он бледный, но всё же не так. Потому что мужчина пред ним — белый, словно полотно, и это не преувеличение.  
А важней всего то, как одет незнакомец. Эти вещи на нем… они просто не из этого времени. Цвет одежды едва различим в тусклом свете ненастного дня; а еще у мужчины короткая военная стрижка, а волосы светлые, и похожи на золотую пшеницу. Что-то в нем от прекрасного дикого зверя, совершенно очаровательного и вовсе не злого.  
Но кое-что беспокоит Шерлока: вот так, в профиль, при взгляде сбоку, человек этот выглядит так, будто ранен… страдает от боли, и не только физической. То, как тот согнулся, говорит о печали и поражении… А еще…  
Он как будто не дышит.  
— Сэр, — Шерлок вновь окликает его, подходя; их теперь разделяет только одна могила. И человек, наконец, замечает его.  
— Привет, — отвечает он, и голос его похож на холодное яблочное повидло с корицей, которое делает его бабушка, нежное, но не приторное. — Ты _видишь_ меня?  
— Разумеется, вижу, — хмурится Шерлок. — Почему бы я вас не видел? Вы прямо передо мной, сидите на надгробном камне. Это несколько непочтительно по отношению к мертвым, вы не думаете? И одежда ваша похожа на униформу, почему же тогда вы тревожите место отдыха другого солдата?   
— Ах, ну, в общем, — отвечает мужчина тихо и отводит взгляд. Медленно выпрямляется, двигаясь мягко, будто дуновение воздуха. Надевает фуражку и стирает слезу со щеки. До сих пор всё еще незаметно его дыхания. — Всё хорошо, потому что этот надгробный камень – мой. Так что, думаю, я могу здесь сидеть, не выказывая никакой непочтительности. — Он смотрит на мальчика и грустно ему улыбается. — Как тебя зовут?  
Шерлок моргает.  
 _Его_ надгробный камень?..  
— Шерлок Холмс, — отвечает он и протягивает руку. — Мне десять лет и четыре месяца. У меня осталось лишь два молочных зуба, и когда-нибудь я буду пиратом.  
— Пират, правда? — смеется мужчина. Он встает и слегка наклоняется к мальчику, чтоб пожать его руку. — Рад встретиться с вами, мистер Холмс. Я капитан Уотсон. Я сказал бы и остальную часть имени, но не могу его вспомнить, вот ведь. «Уотсон» – это всё, что выбито на моем камне, кроме даты рождения и года смерти.  
Шерлок отпускает бесплотную руку, призрачную и холодную, и с любопытством всматривается в памятный камень, читая:  
 _Капитан Уотсон  
Родился 1888   
Умер 1918 _  
— Так вы — привидение, — выдыхает Шерлок, глядя то на надгробную надпись, то на призрачного мужчину.  
— Да, — кивает Уотсон горестно, и Шерлок думает, что тот бы вздохнул, если бы у него были легкие, чтобы сделать это. — Мне жаль, что я не могу даже вспомнить, какова была моя жизнь… Всё как будто бы стерлось, и я исчез. Я брожу средь живых уже много десятилетий. Блуждаю по Лондону, прохожу насквозь его здания, но при этом вспоминаю только обрывки. Но я помню Большую войну.  
— Это Первая мировая война, — кивает Шерлок и, скрестив ноги, садится на землю. Его призрачный собеседник садится тоже, вновь устраиваясь на надгробном камне, и слегка подается вперед, чтоб внимательно слушать. — Нам об этом в школе рассказывают, как о прочих войнах. Но на этой погибло 658 700 наших, но если считать все жертвы, включая раненых, то намного больше.  
— Так много?.. — с ужасом говорит Уотсон.  
— Да, я точно запомнил это число. Мне нравится анализировать факты и строить гипотезы, опираясь на них, — заявляет Шерлок, и Уотсон слегка удивлен тем, что маленький мальчик настолько хорошо говорит, и так образован. — Я стану очень умным пиратом, буду знать до фунта размеры сокровища, и то место, где спрячу его, а все планы и карты я в памяти буду держать.   
— О, держу пари, так и будет, — улыбается капитан Уотсон. — Но ведь ты такой умный, и столько помнишь всего, так не лучше ли было бы стать ученым или мыслителем?  
— Так считает мой брат, — отвечает Шерлок со вздохом и указывает большим пальцем назад, где в аллее всё еще стоит Майкрофт и с умеренным интересом смотрит на них, опираясь, словно на трость, на свой неизменный зонт (вечно во всеоружии, готовый к дождю; Шерлока не заботит, промокнет ли он, потому он свой зонт никогда не носит). — Он говорит, что я был бы способен к этому.  
— Я тоже так думаю. Но у тебя еще много времени, чтоб решить, кем ты хочешь быть, и придется еще много учиться, чтоб добиться желаемого. — Он отводит взгляд от худого мальчика с высокими скулами и серыми проницательными глазами. Тот слишком напоминает ему его маленькую сестренку, Гарриет, и он скучает по ней. Она была угловатой и резкой, и глаза ее были острыми. Уотсон откашливается. — И была вторая Большая война, и потом еще много конфликтов, не так ли? Вражда неизменна, и всегда от нее гибнут люди. Теперь этому учат детей, для вас это история, а ведь для меня это было жизнью. Всё так странно… Для меня удивительным является всё, что было потом.   
Удивителен сам этот солдат — неприкаянный дух, затерявшийся между мирами... И Шерлок решает, что хотел бы получше его изучить.  
— Да, была и Вторая, — шепчет он. — Мировых было две, и множество локальных конфликтов. — Он глубоко задумывается и, наконец, принимает решение. — Хотите, чтобы я провел исследования? Я мог бы найти доступ к большому количеству информации, и узнать побольше о вас, чтоб помочь вам вспомнить.  
— Это было бы великолепно, спасибо, — говорит Уотсон признательно. — Никто еще не предлагал мне помочь, мало кто вообще меня видит, а уж говорили со мной только два человека, да и те ничего бы не сделали — они слишком боялись меня. Им не нравилось думать о том, что я мертв.   
— Напротив, я думаю, как раз это захватывающе! То, что вы мертвы, — отвечает Шерлок и хмурится. — Почему они так не считали? Это не поддающийся науке феномен, и следует его изучить. До чего люди глупы!  
— Спасибо, что не боишься, и способен рассуждать таким образом. Ты вообще потрясающий, — говорит Уотсон, и Шерлок чувствует, что краснеет.  
— Я просто умный, — бормочет он. Его никогда еще не хвалили, семья не в счет, для своих свои всегда хороши, чему тут удивляться?   
Но этот боевой капитан — дело другое.  
Он сжимает руки и поднимается с сильно бьющимся сердцем.  
— Я должен идти, чтобы мамочка не волновалась. Но я найду списки Британской армии и буду искать вас. Вы не помните, где вы умерли? Это сузило бы круг поисков, если в списках британцев, воевавших в Первую мировую, будет несколько Уотсонов.  
Призрак трет задумчиво подбородок, закрывает глаза, напряженно припоминая.  
— _Эна_ , по-моему, Эна, — говорит он. — Мне запомнилось это слово.  
— Там было три сражения. И, судя по дате на вашем камне, это было третье, потому что первые два были в 1914 и 1917, а у вас написано 1918. Как жаль! Ведь война уже подходила к концу… — замечает Шерлок, и щеки его, наконец, становятся столь же бледными, как обычно. Он откашливается. — Я начну с жертв того сражения, и тогда, я надеюсь, мы вас найдем, капитан Уотсон. — И он отдает ему честь.  
Уотсон чрезвычайно тронут и впечатлен. Он улыбается.   
— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, — говорит он с уважением, поклонившись ребенку, замечая с улыбкой, как тот снова вспыхивает.  
— Просто Шерлок, пожалуйста, — отвечает мальчик. — Я ведь гораздо младше вас.  
— По возрасту или званию, да. Но ты первый человек, остающийся со мной больше, чем на минуту. Пожелавший этого. Предложивший помочь. И это, я думаю, нас уравнивает, — говорит Уотсон любезно, и Шерлок может только моргнуть и кивнуть головой.  
— Хорошо, полагаю, это приемлемо, — говорит он, борясь со смущением. И застенчиво улыбается, вновь поднимая голову, чтоб взглянуть на призрачного капитана. — Я надеюсь встретиться с вами снова, чтоб поделиться полученной информацией.  
— И я надеюсь ее услышать. До встречи, Шерлок, — говорит Уотсон и улыбается, чтобы в следующий миг бесследно исчезнуть. Шерлок просто моргнул, и его новый друг ушел.  
Когда мальчик возвращается к брату и берет его за руку, Майкрофт спрашивает:  
— С кем это ты там разговаривал, Шерлок? Я видел, что там кто-то был, но не мог как следует разглядеть.  
— Его имя Уотсон, и он капитан, но не летчик и не моряк… И, так или иначе, он с Первой мировой войны. — Мальчик улыбается и смотрит украдкой на Майкрофта, бровь которого удивленно приподнята. И улыбка Шерлока ширится. Мальчик забегает вперед, приноравливаясь к широкому шагу брата. — Он мертв. Призрак, Майкрофт, представляешь? Разве это не замечательно? Я с ним буду работать, чтоб всё изучить, и узнаю всё, что смогу. Только мне надо будет почаще встречаться с ним, чтоб собрать как можно больше сведений, — всё, что он сможет вспомнить.  
— Я бы не поверил тебе, если б сам не видел, как он исчез, не уходя и не двигаясь с места. Невероятно, — откликается Майкрофт тихо. — Но мамуле мы не должны говорить. Потому что она подумает, что это игра, или что мы сошли с ума.  
— Согласен, — говорит Шерлок и внезапно хмурится. — Но ты не можешь забрать у меня это расследование, Майкрофт. Уотсон — мой. И я сам хочу раскрыть его тайну! Обещай, что не будешь вмешиваться! — говорит он решительно.  
Майкрофт тихо смеется.  
— Сверхъестественное не мой профиль, братец, так что делай, что пожелаешь. Но если тебе понадобится моя помощь, чтобы что-то найти, я тебе помогу. — Он фыркает, закрывая за ними ворота кладбища, и они направляются к дому. — Ты заводишь очень странных друзей, Шерлок. Сначала тот череп, что привез тебе папа, а теперь еще привидение, в пару ему! Это несколько нездорово, но весьма интересно.  
— Не о чем волноваться, — Шерлок пожимает плечами. — Живым людям я не слишком-то нравлюсь. Слишком странный.   
— Тебе десять. Все маленькие и умные, одаренные богатым воображением, кажутся странными, — Замечает Майкрофт, сжимая слегка руку брата.   
— Но я не придумываю, я верю в то, что могу видеть и к чему прикоснуться, и что могут увидеть и к чему прикоснуться другие, чтобы удостовериться, что мой ум меня не подводит. И ты также видел его, значит, это реально, а ты знаешь, насколько мне нравятся непреложные факты. Дети на меня не похожи, Майкрофт. Я… как будто бы слишком взрослый для этого возраста, — говорит Шерлок, хмурясь в тяжелом раздумье. Потом его лицо проясняется — он видит дверь дома. — Но это не имеет значения. У меня есть всё, что мне нужно: ты, Череп и теперь вот Уотсон. И я сам, конечно. И я не нуждаюсь в ком-либо еще. Они слишком глупые, и мне скучно с ними.  
— Вполне верно, — соглашается Майкрофт. Поскольку, хотя сам он, на взгляд обычных людей, приятен и очарователен, и учителя не нахвалятся им (что порой весьма выгодно), у него, тем не менее, нет друзей; есть приятели в школе, чтоб поболтать, но нет никого, с кем бы можно было прийти домой для дружеского общения, или поговорить о чем-то серьезном. Они скучные. Слишком скучные, чтобы принимать их всерьез.  
Мамуля ждет их возле дверей и провожает в комнаты.  
— Проходите, мальчики, — говорит она строго. — Вы опаздываете, чай остыл, и в любой момент может начаться дождь. Если вы простудитесь, то, клянусь, я не стану нянчиться с вами; и отправитесь в школу, как миленькие.  
Майкрофт сладко ей улыбается (он это умеет), отвечая кротко: «Да, мамуля». Шерлок хмурится и ворчит, бормоча себе под нос: «Да, мама», и снимает свою школьную куртку.  
Она кажется удовлетворенной, и ее строгий взгляд сменяет усмешка. Она провожает своих сыновей в гостиную, для чая и школьных занятий.   
Вот так капитан Уотсон стал первым расследованием будущего великого детектива Шерлока Холмса. Его первым раскрытым убийством. Потому что война — это убийство, и Уотсон был на войне, и погиб. И Шерлок пообещал ему, что разберется, каким образом это случилось. 

**Иллюстрации к первой главе:**

Автор **khorazir**  
http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2hpxaGtv91qmk86ro1_1280.jpg

**Примечание:**

Э́на (фр. Aisne, пикард. Ainne) — департамент на севере Франции. Во время Первой мировой войны департамент Эна стал ареной кровопролитных сражений; Вторая битва на Эне, также известная как Наступление Нивеля, в апреле-мае 1917 года закончилось большими потерями для стран Антанты, прежде всего французов.  
Во время Второй мировой войны в департаменте, особенно в лесах Виллер-Котре и Вассини, а также в главных железнодорожных узлах, действовали сильные отряды Сопротивления, которые в конце войны даже могли отбивать у немцев населенные пункты.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BD%D0%B0_(%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82)


	2. Здесь холодно и сыро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Здесь холодно. Здесь сыро. Одиноко. Внутри души — кости, и сама душа мучительно затерялась между мирами Живых и Мертвых.

— Капитан! Капитан Уотсон! — кричит кто-то, и его прижимает к земле.  
Звук приглушен. Газ, словно густой гороховый суп, заползает в траншею, от него болят и слезятся глаза, а во рту ощущается вкус железа. Чужая земля. Безвольные тела. Человек, накрывший его, пытается его защитить. _Лейтенант_ , понимает он, и под маской противогаза стекает слезинка, словно обжигающая лицо. _Война_.  
Призрак вздрагивает от кошмара и оказывается в темноте. Он переворачивается, касаясь рукой днища прогнившего гроба. Он закрывает глаза, темнота никуда не исчезает. Вокруг тяжелый запах земли.  
Здесь холодно. Здесь сыро. Одиноко. Внутри души — кости, и сама душа мучительно затерялась между мирами Живых и Мертвых. Он живет, полагает он, в том смысле, что сознает и способен оценивать вещи; не как те бесплотные останки, которые блуждают туда-сюда без определенной цели или намерения, словно заезженная пластинка. Но он мертв, тем не менее, потому что у него нет ни сердца, ни легких, ни хоть какого-нибудь тела, ни мозга, ничего не осталось, кроме костей, что покоятся здесь, в могиле, его последнем пристанище, его якоре.  
Будь Уотсон поэтом, он придумал бы горькую и красивую метафору относительно такой ситуации, но, увы, такое ему не под силу. К сожалению. Ему кажется, в другой жизни он мог бы писать. Об армейских буднях, возможно, и военных тяготах, без прикрас, обо всем, что видел и пережил, и оставил бы миру нечто вроде своей биографии.  
Но это не его жизнь. У него теперь нет жизни вообще, такой, как принято понимать. Он лишь тень, фантом. То, что люди видят порой где-то на границе их зрения, не решаясь выяснить, что это, потому что это пугает их. Смерть страшна всем живущим, и они начинают паниковать.  
Все, кроме этого странного мальчика, что повстречался ему две недели назад. С тех пор он не видел его, но и Уотсона здесь не было. Появляясь и исчезая, он странствовал, не способный контролировать эти перемещения, и его относило в другие места, к другим призракам, несколько раз.  
Потому что есть некое притяжение у таких существ, как они, – душ, попавших в ловушку и сохранивших сознание, – и когда происходит что-то с одним из них, рябь идет по всем нитям, связующим их. И тогда они сходятся, вспоминают, общаются – без имен, но при этом узнавая друг друга, как потерянные друзья.   
Уотсон не знает, как это работает, но, тем не менее, это так. Есть некий Поток, омывающий Землю, и несущий в себе Живых Мертвецов. О, они, конечно, не ожившие трупы, не зомби, не монстры, наподобие Франкенштейна, но у них свои мысли и чувства, пусть уже не действительно _здесь_ , когда бьется сердце и течет в жилах кровь. По-другому.  
Он вздохнул бы, если бы мог. Вместо этого он расслабляет свою… форму (он не может назвать это телом, даже если оно и похоже на то, что он имел прежде, но почти обесцвеченное, с преобладанием серо-голубовато-зеленых оттенков), и чувствует, что его эктоплазма бежит по не-венам, когда он двигается, но не когда бьется сердце, которого нет. Это странная форма существования, но он к ней уже привык.  
Если Уотсон концентрируется особенно сильно, он может чувствовать, что дробится, разделяется. Его молекулы — если это они, похожие большую часть времени на водный пар — разрывают связи между собой и дрейфуют прочь, поднимаясь сквозь почву одна за другой, чтоб потом повторно собраться уже наверху.  
Так он исчезает и появляется. Требуется всего лишь мгновение, чтобы исчезнуть, чуть больше, чтобы вновь появиться. И тогда он с улыбкой встречает солнечный свет неяркого английского дня. И такой «переход» ощущается больше, острее, чем просто движение, _ощущается_ , без того, чтобы _чувствовать_.  
А улыбка — это эмоции, нечто осознанное, она лишь проявляет их внешне, потому что «душа» – это, главным образом, его сознание, часть его ума и метафорического сердца. Но поскольку он только тень, он не может, конечно, улыбаться так, как когда-то, когда был живым.  
Всё это сложно.  
Он озирается. Где же он теперь очутился?  
Кажется, возле здания школы.  
Оно очень добротное, и все дети здесь носят форму, впрочем, как и в большинстве других школ. Но здесь форма явно _шикарная_ , дорогая. Здесь витает _дух_ знаний и высокого интеллекта.  
Уотсон думает, что Шерлок должен быть здесь. И, наверное, можно взглянуть, не случайно же что-то его сюда привело? Все призраки, такие, как он, скользят словно бы вдоль невидимых нитей, приводящих их к определенным местам или к особенным людям: экстрасенсам, или к тем немногим, кто способен их видеть… Понимая при встрече, боятся их, или нет.  
Он идет (хотя это едва ли «ходьба», он скорее скользит над землей, тем не менее, его ноги, кажется, «движутся», имитируя шаг), и подходит к окнам, проскользнув без усилий, сквозь стекло и кирпич, оказавшись в помещении школы. В коридорах – много учеников и наставников, занятых повседневной жизнью.  
Он заглядывает сковозь двери, всматриваясь в классные комнаты, видит многих людей, но ни один из них не похож на юного Шерлока Холмса. Его нет среди них.  
Наконец, Уотсон находит его – в комнате на верхнем этаже, налево по коридору, с окнами — на центральный вход.  
Мальчик там, сидит на первом ряду. Он должен отвечать на каждый вопрос учителя, но лишь поднимает руку, потому что не хочет, потому что, судя по выражению его лица, ему здесь смертельно скучно. Он зевает, качает ногой, машинально что-то рисует.  
Уотсон, никем не замеченный, скользит в комнату, чтоб посмотреть на рисунок Шерлока. Это вполне хирургически точный набросок пищеварительной системы человека, выполненный намного лучше, чем что-то, что мог бы изобразить сам Уотсон.  
Пораженный, он смотрит на Шерлока.  
Мальчик всё еще не видит его, но «гусиная кожа», проступившая на предплечье, говорит о том, что школьник ощущает его присутствие. Призрак делает шаг назад, изучая лицо мальчика. Очевидно, что тот рад бы оказаться сейчас где угодно, но только не в школе.  
Капитан с любопытством подплывает к столу учителя, чтоб взглянуть на журнал, находя фамилию «Холмс».   
Все оценки прекрасны — безупречные баллы для учащегося начальной школы. Есть даже дополнительные поощрения, поднимающие его уровень выше ста процентов.  
Что же, меньшего он и не ожидал. Мальчик – истинный гений. Но есть примечание в конце всех его данных: «Не может работать с другими».  
Ну, это не кажется правильным и справедливым. Бывает, что дети не ладят со сверстниками, но чтобы вообще ни с кем работать не мог? Утверждать такое жестоко и грубо, по мнению капитана. Непременно должен быть кто-то, кто может поладить с Шерлоком. У него ведь, наверное, есть приятели, он не совсем один, потому что иначе…  
Капитан ощущает острую жалость. Он смотрит на класс от учительского стола.  
Шерлок сидит на месте, которое прекрасно видно учителю. Это место нарушителя спокойствия, чтобы постоянно за ним наблюдать, гарантируя, что ученик, посаженный здесь, не будет ни хулиганить, ни мешать учиться другим, ни списывать, ни беспокоить прочих учащихся.   
Но Шерлок не похож на того, кто станет кого-нибудь обижать. Так, возможно, его поместили здесь для его же собственной безопасности, чтоб другие дети не травили его? Это кажется более вероятным, учитывая его блестящий ум.   
Отойдя от учительского стола, Уотсон перемещается ближе к двери. Он решает немного проверить Шерлока. Cтановится у стены, позади всех учащихся, делая себя видимым (ну, для тех, кто способен видеть его; немногие могут). И ждет, когда это заметят.  
Требуется только доля секунды. Шерлок тут же оглядывается через плечо и встречает пристальный взгляд Уотсона. Он настолько чуток, что заметил малейшее изменение в комнате, увидел, даже не глядя.  
Это не развитый навык. Это – унаследованный талант.  
Уотсон всё более впечатлен. Он улыбается и приветливо машет рукой. Шерлок тонко поднимает руку и чуть заметно шевелит пальцами, потом оборачивается, и капитан проходит вперед сквозь ряды сидящих, заставляя учеников лишь на миг поежиться от краткого прикосновения холодного воздуха… И приседает перед столом Шерлока.  
— Ты можешь писать мне ответы, чтоб это не бросалось в глаза, — говорит он тихо. — Но я лишь хотел спросить, как ты? Ты давненько не приходил.  
— Меня не заботит, что они думают. И я порой говорю вслух, когда размышляю, потому они больше не обращают на это внимания, — отвечает мальчик чуть слышно, склонясь над рисунком и делая вид, что продолжает работать над ним. — Я почти каждый день приходил на кладбище. Вас там не было.  
— О, — говорит Уотсон пристыжено. — Прости. Я не всегда могу появляться, когда захочу.  
— Почему? Вы были мертвы в течение многих десятилетий. К настоящему времени уже должен быть отработан контроль. Так рассказывают во всех легендах о призраках, которые я прочитал, когда познакомился с вами. — Шерлок всё еще рисует, и голос его тих, еле слышен.  
— Это сложнее, чем думают люди. Живущие немногое знают об этом, а те, кто знает, не будут об этом распространяться. Но это не так, как ты себе представляешь, не похоже на наличие физического тела. Я лишь дух и работаю с тем, что имею, и порой слышу зов, которому подчиняюсь, и это определяет мой путь, — говорит Уотсон мальчику мрачно. — Я не знаю, как еще это объяснить.  
— Хм-м. Интересно, — отвечает Шерлок с легкой улыбкой, и взгляд, который он бросает на капитана, подтверждает, что – в отличие от большинства людей, – он действительно думает так. Для него это по-настоящему интересно, мальчик не порицает его. И это дает надежду Уотсону. — До звонка еще двадцать минут, — продолжает Холмс. — А затем меня встретит брат. Если вы к нам зайдете, то я покажу вам данные, что собрал за прошедшие две недели. Их не очень много, но я надеюсь, что они помогут вам что-нибудь вспомнить, и заполнят пробелы. Это будет замечательный эксперимент.   
Уотсон встает и улыбается мальчику. Он кивает, потом дрейфует к окну и утраивается на свободном стуле. Он сидит, как принято у военных: пятки вместе, спина прямая, руки сложены на коленях. Он смотрит в окно, пока Шерлок заканчивает свою школьную работу, и проходят последние двадцать минут урока.  
Потом входит Майкрофт; класс уже опустел, в нем только учительница, которую старший из братьев приветствует, вежливо поклонившись… И бросает взгляд на духа-бродягу. Ему тоже кивает слегка, а потом направляется к брату. Шерлок показывает ему свой рисунок, на котором теперь все внутренние органы человека в окружении брюшных мускулов. Улыбнувшись, Майкрофт хвалит его, говоря, что это лучшая из его работ, затем делает незаметный жест, спрашивая Уотсона: «Вы идете с нами?»   
Капитан встает и кивает. Старший брат на миг закрывает глаза, показывая, что всё понял. И Уотсон, вслед за этими мальчиками, покидает здание школы и идет за ними по улице.  
— Интересно, смогут ли мамуля и папа видеть его так, как мы, — говорит взволнованно Шерлок. — А если увидят, как ты думаешь, он им понравится? Папе всегда была интересна история мировых войн…  
— Подождем и увидим, — отвечает Майкрофт беспечно. — Хотя я надеюсь, что они не увидят его; это может их напугать.  
— Мы же не пугаемся, — возражает Шерлок, и с веселой усмешкой оборачивается через плечо на Уотсона.  
Тот смеется.   
— Нет, как ни странно: вы двое совершенно меня не боитесь, и это приятно, потому что я всё еще человек, пусть и не в физическом смысле. Потому я не знаю, почему они так пугаются. Я не могу никому повредить, да и не хотел бы этого. Я однажды вселялся в тело другого, но это было ошибкой, и для нас обоих оказалось весьма неприятным.  
— Вы можете сделать это? — воскликнул Шерлок, отпуская руку старшего брата и оборачиваясь на ходу, чтоб взглянуть на Уотсона большими глазами. — Невероятно! Вы могли бы это мне показать?  
— Нет, лучше не надо.  
— _Пожалуйста_? — просит Шерлок, и глаза у него широко отрытые и умоляющие. Очень голубые сейчас – льдистого голубого цвета.  
— О, теперь вы добились этого, капитан, — ухмыляется Майкрофт. — Шерлок _никогда_ не говорит «пожалуйста», если только не пытается кем-то манипулировать.  
— Возможно, позже, — уступает Уотсон, опуская голову и вздыхая. Потом вновь выпрямляется и проводит по волосам под фуражкой. — Только… не думай, что это продлится долго. И ты должен найти добровольца, потому что подобные вещи не делаются насильно. Да и я не очень в этом хорош.   
— Это будет настоящий эксперимент, — счастливо говорит Шерлок, вновь беря брата за руку и продолжая идти. — Я так рад. Сегодня вечером мне не будет скучно.  
— М-м, — отвечает Майкрофт. — Позвольте только, я не буду в этом участвовать.  
Шерлок закатывает глаза.   
— Будто я пригласил бы тебя! — отвечает он раздраженно. — Ты всё только испортишь.  
— Вот именно, — соглашается Майкрофт с ухмылкой, поддразнивая своего нетерпеливого брата, не желающего делиться. — Хотя, честно, Шерлок, разве ты не мог бы найти приятеля, с кем можно играть, как обычно. Призрак, господи! Да к тому же еще и взрослый.  
— Дети слишком глупые для меня, — хмурится Шерлок. — А взрослые, вроде знакомых мамули, слишком скучные. Уотсон — то, что мне нужно!  
— За исключением того, что он _мертв_ , — напоминает Майкрофт.  
— Я вообще-то всё еще здесь, — хмурится капитан. — Не говорите обо мне как, словно меня здесь нет.  
— О, вы не должны обижаться; я лишь сообщаю очевидные факты и подшучиваю над моим бедным, восторженным младшим братом, — говорит молодой человек, пожимая плечами. — Это не ваша вина. Он встретил вас и вовлек в свою жизнь.  
— Вы не должны говорить о нем так. Шерлок замечательный мальчик, он умный и просто блестящий. Многие не ценят его, но тем хуже для них, — отвечает Уотсон, еще более хмурясь. Он чувствует, что должен встать на защиту, словно Шерлок был его близким родственником. — Уж вам-то это должно быть известно.  
Майкрофт останавливается и возвращается, чтоб взглянуть на солдата; старший Холмс явно удивлен и даже растерян.   
—Я … простите, — бормочет он и смотрит на Шерлока, в ярких глазах которого отражается гордость и благодарность. — Я действительно знаю это, и весьма хорошо. Просто иногда забываю, как… до чего это верно, к несчастью.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Шерлок, оставляя брата, чтоб схватить Уотсона за рукав его призрачного мундира. Ощущение странное – будто он касается полуматериального зеркала. — Но вы не должны меня защищать.   
— А я чувствовал, что должен, — возражает Уотсон спокойно. Он не может представить, сколько раз никто этого не делал. Он не хочет думать обо всех временах, когда Шерлока, должно быть, высмеивали, издевались над ним, преследовали и запугивали – и только из-за того, что тот был уникальным гением. Одиноким с рождения. Это разбивает сердце Уотсона.  
— О, — говорит Шерлок, может, и не понимая хода его мыслей, но чувствуя правду, что за ними стоит. Он возвращается к брату, чтоб продолжить путь, но протягивает свою маленькую руку Уотсону. — Пойдемте рядом с нами? Мне не нравится, что вы движетесь позади. Учитель нам говорит, что друзья должны быть на равных. По-моему, это логично.  
Капитан тепло улыбается.   
— Конечно, мистер Холмс, — и принимает предложенную руку.  
Остаток пути они идут в тишине, и Шерлок держит Уотсона за руку, протянув брату другую руку и слегка подпрыгивая. Что до окружающих… никто и не заметил, что правая ручка Шерлока обхватывает пустоту, похожую формой на указательный палец, и никто и не подумал, что Шерлок смотрит на что-то особенное.


	3. Умом и сноровкой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Здесь надо покопаться, — он встает. — Мне нужны три леденца.

— О! — восклицает миссис Холмс, когда она отпирает дверь. — Я не ожидала гостей. Кто это, мальчики?  
Хорошо, тут возможны проблемы. С другой стороны, это может быть и полезным.  
Уотсон откашливается и выходит вперед, проходя через Шерлока, который изумленно от этого вздрагивает. Миссис Холмс, потрясенная, смотрит на это. Капитан улыбается своей самой открытой и доброй улыбкой.  
— Здравствуйте, мэм. Я друг Шерлока.  
Она моргает, отступает назад, чтоб распахнуть дверь.  
— Тогда заходите, — озабоченность не сразу покидает ее, но потом лицо проясняется, она вздыхает. — Честно сказать, у тебя весьма странная компания, Шерлок.  
— Прости, мама. Но ты видишь его! Немногие могут. Я знал, что ты сможешь. Это логично только, если я и Майкрофт на это способны. Должно быть, что-то в нашей ДНК, что позволяет нам видеть мертвых. Может, это наши навыки наблюдения? Это может быть… — он продолжает оживленно болтать, а мать покамест поддакивает, кивает и помогает снять куртку и переобуться.  
— Да, возможно, — соглашается она, наконец, улыбаясь Уотсону. — Он нашел вас на кладбище, я так думаю? Шерлок там постоянно бывает, потому ничего удивительно, если там он и встретил призрака.  
— Да, миссис Холмс, — тихо отвечает Уотсон.  
— Мэрис, пожалуйста, — отвечает она. — Думаю, что я угадала. Это было несложно. Я знаю своего мальчика, и если он нашел бы кого-то столь потустороннего, как вы, то, естественно, привел бы его домой. Я готова поклясться, что, если бы существовали драконы, я нашла бы подобное существо на полу в его спальне, либо живого, «для изучения», и Шерлок строчил бы заметки, либо мертвого, «для вскрытия и анализа», — сказала она со смехом, будто в этом не было ничего необычного. — Что же он придумал для вас?  
— Исследование, полагаю; тело, что сейчас у меня, невозможно «анализировать», оно может стать полностью неосязаемым в любой момент, — говорит Уотсон, заложив руки за спину и следуя в холл за женщиной и ее сыновьями. Майкрофт тут же берет свою сумку с книгами и уходит к себе, заявляя, что будет занят домашней работой. Это не займет у него много времени, думает Уотсон. Оба мальчика невероятно умны.  
— Потрясающе, — говорит она чуть охрипшим голосом. — Значит, вы, в самом деле, мертвы, не так ли? Судя по вашей форме, я сказала бы, что вы были убиты на Первой мировой.  
— Именно так, мэм, — говорит Уотсон. Он не может заставить называть ее по имени. Это кажется неправильным.  
— Замечательно, — продолжает она так же глухо, окидывает его взглядом и поднимает голову. — И несмотря на это, вы не злонамеренный дух. Вы ничуть не похожи на призраков, которыми люди пугают друг друга. Вы словно бы …  
— Человек, — замечает Шерлок, устраиваясь на диване. Его мать опускается в кресло и вновь берет чашку чая, что стояла на маленьком столике возле него; с другой стороны кресла — уютный торшер. Прекрасная гостиная для отдыха с хорошей книгой или музицирования. Окинув взглядом просторную комнату, Уотсон замечает фортепьяно возле противоположной стены.  
— Спасибо, дорогой, — говорит миссис Холмс с улыбкой. — Он кажется весьма _человечным_ , как будто его раны ничуть не ожесточили его.  
— Я едва помню их, наверное, в этом дело… — Уотсон напряженно пожимает плечами. Он подплывает шагом к свободному стулу и усаживается; Шерлок, пристально за ним наблюдающий, обменивается с матерью взглядом. Призрак делает вид, что этого не замечает. — И потом, у меня были годы, чтобы принять всё это и двигаться дальше.  
— Почему же вы всё еще здесь? Разве призраки не должны отправляться на Небеса или в Ад, или… куда там после смерти отправляются души, как только все их проблемы разрешены? — хмурясь, спрашивает миссис Холмс.  
— Не могу сказать, — говорит Уотсон уверенно, и руки его, лежащие на коленях, сжимаются в кулаки. — Возможно, мои _дела_ еще не окончены. Насколько я знаю, многие застревают между мирами, как я, потому что должны что-то сделать… Но я не помню, что произошло, потому и не знаю, что должен сделать. Для некоторых это касается принятия того, что они _действительно_ мертвы. Но я-то знаю это, и вполне с этим смирился… Ну, насколько это возможно в моем состоянии. Может, я должен точно вспомнить, как я умер… Или что-то совсем другое. Не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
— Как это грустно, — говорит миссис Холмс. — Мне вас искренне жаль, если эти слова не обидят вас.  
— Нисколько, — отвечает Уотсон. — Иногда я и сам принимаюсь жалеть себя. Ситуация жалкая: я мертв, в ловушке между мирами, неспособный вырваться из нее, и почти ничего не помню. Что весьма прискорбно.   
— Именно потому я хочу изучить его, мамочка, — заявляет Шерлок, и оба взрослых поворачиваются к темноволосому мальчику. — Я хочу посмотреть, смогу ли я справиться с этим. Он — загадка, нуждающаяся в разгадке, и я думаю, что смогу разрешить ее.  
— И я верю в тебя, дорогой, потому что ты очень умный. Но не слишком ли это серьезна задача? Он затерянная душа, а не кубик Рубика, — замечает она почти едко, и печальная озабоченность появляется на ее тонком лице. Легко можно понять, от кого унаследовал мальчик удивительные глаза и высокие острые скулы.  
— Я _знаю_ , мама, — отвечает Шерлок с негодованием и сворачивает на груди руки. Он отводит взгляд. — Я хотел проверить себя. Это всем бы было на пользу. Если я раскрою тайну Уотсона, он мог бы тогда _перейти_ , и… Это же было бы хорошо, правда?  
— Да, — миссис Холмс остается лишь согласиться. — Но как ты собираешься это сделать?  
— Тем же способом, что и всегда, — говорит мальчик просто. — Умом и сноровкой.  
— Так я и думала, — она вздыхает и смотрит на гостя. — Он очень упрям, и его просто не остановишь, если на что-то решится. Какую бы он ни выбрал профессию, когда вырастет, он будет истинным трудоголиком, я уверена. — Она говорит это так, словно это и забавно, и утомительно. Может быть, так и есть. Капитан улыбается. — Что вы помните, Уотсон? — продолжает она.  
— Сражения, но без всяких деталей. Просто война. Я лечил раненых, — он касается лба, силясь что-нибудь вспомнить. Но ничего. Лишь холод и пустота, как обычно. — По своей надгробной плите я знаю, что был капитаном, — продолжает он. — И моим близким другом был один лейтенант. Вот и всё, я боюсь. И еще я помню свою сестру, ее звали Гарриет. Когда я ушел на войну, она еще даже была не замужем. И я помню, что умер в тридцатилетнем возрасте. Это все.  
— Вы не говорили мне этого прежде, — удивляется Шерлок. Он вскакивает и уносится прочь, крича на ходу. — Пойдемте, Уотсон! Вы заполнили важный пробел, и теперь многое следует обсудить!  
Уотсон смотрит на Мэрис, чувствуя, что должен попросить у нее разрешения и извиниться.  
Миссис Холмс тихонько смеется. Потом подносит чашку к губам.  
— Идите-идите, лучше не заставлять его ждать. Мой младший ужасно нетерпелив — полная противоположность брату.   
— Спасибо, мэм, — говорит он, поднимаясь и одергивая мундир.   
— Господи, вы настолько благовоспитанны. Я надеюсь, вы сможете научить его хорошим манерам и подобающему поведению. Шерлок просто ужасен, когда дело касается отношений между людьми. Неудивительно, что у него нет друзей, и никто к нему не приходит. — Она смотрит на призрачного капитана, стоящего посередине ковра, и вновь улыбается. — О, его, конечно, учили многому, но мой младший предпочитает игнорировать это. Ему больше нравится задавать вопросы и _изучать_ людей, когда те совсем этого не хотят, и он часто оскорбляет их своей грубостью. И хотя я думаю, что он восхитительный и покоряющий, он мой сын, и я чувствую себя ужасно, сознавая, что у него никого нет.  
— Теперь я буду с ним, — заверяет ее Уотсон. — Если мне будет это позволено. Я стану за ним присматривать, говорить с ним. Стану его другом.  
— Вы уже это делаете, — говорит она. — Спасибо, капитан Уотсон. Вы благородный человек.  
— Вы преувеличиваете, — говорит Уотсон застенчиво; и он покраснел бы, будь у него кровь или кожа. — Но спасибо за вашу доброту.  
— Лучше поторопитесь, — отвечает она, открывая роман, лежащий на столике. — Еще секунда, и он будет вопить.  
— _Уотсон!_  
Он невольно смотрит в сторону лестницы, а затем удивленно оглядывается на женщину.  
— Интуиция матери, — замечает она. — Я его знаю. Идите же.  
Он кивает и направляется к лестнице. Та покрыта ковром, а на стене висят фотографии. Он медлит немного, изучая их. Не черно-белые — цветные, отмечает он. И на каждой Шерлок и Майкрофт. Фото всей семьи только одно, и на нем их отец выглядит чопорным и очень высоким, что кажется довольно пугающим, потому что, даже по фото, Уотсон может сказать, что мужчина куда выше ростом, чем был когда-то он сам. Потому, вероятно, высокими будут и Шерлок и Майкрофт. Это заставило бы капитана улыбнуться, если б вид их отца не вызывал у него мурашек.  
О, какая ирония — дрожащий призрак! Уотсон засмеялся бы, если бы это не было таким жутким.  
— Ну, где же вы? — восклицает Шерлок, как только Уотсон достигает вершины лестницы и сворачивает в коридор. Одна комната расположена слева, три справа. Отдельная комната — явно спальня родителей. Три двери с другой стороны, должно быть, ведут в ванную и в комнаты братьев.  
— Здесь я, — отвечает Уотсон, пытаясь казаться беспечным. Шерлок хватает его за рукав и тащит за собой. Он чувствует только некое натяжение, но никакой теплоты. Ему жаль, что он не способен этого ощутить. Никакой высокой температуры: ни огня, ни солнца, ни живого тепла. При жизни он даже не сознавал, до чего это было важно.  
Очнувшись от своих размышлений, входит в комнату мальчика и оглядывается по сторонам. Шерлок отпускает его, и выглядит теперь слегка неуверенно, словно бы ища его одобрения.  
Есть ящик для игрушек, но обычных игрушек в нем нет. Он открыт и частично пуст, но его содержимое очевидно: разные головоломки, набор химии, кубик с разноцветными гранями (Уотсон задается вопросом, не его ли упоминала миссис Холмс), всякие странные вещи, которые выглядят так, словно из них можно собрать почти что угодно, наборы инструментов, которые, как предполагает Уотсон, используются для препарирования животных и для вскрытия разных замков... Есть книжная полка с множеством книг, толстых и довольно потрепанных. Учебники по математике и медицине, энциклопедии, словари... Есть даже книга по фобиям; и много-много книг из серии «как это сделано?» и «как это работает?»   
Самой нормальной вещью в комнате (потому что человеческий череп на полке возле кровати Шерлока конечно не нормален вообще) — является мягкая игрушка на кровати, между подушками. Но в отличие от любого ребенка, о котором Уотсон когда-либо слышал, это не медведь, не кролик, не кошка или собака; это – плюшевая _летучая мышь_ , господи!  
Цвета комнаты просты: темно-голубой, белый и серый с оттенками черного. Мебель дубовая, некрашеная, но полированная. Пахнет чистым хлопком, и, чуть уловимо, сладким запахом ребенка.  
Призрак скользит в комнату и улыбается Шерлоку.  
— Здесь нужно прибрать.  
— Хм-м, да, — бормочет Шерлок. Оборачивается и поспешно поднимает разбросанные журналы, засовывая их в коробку, поправляет одеяло на кровати и раздергивает занавески, впуская в комнату свет. Потом возвращается к своему необычному другу.  
— Так лучше?   
— Намного, — смеется Уотсон, погладив мальчика по волосам. — Так что ты хотел мне сказать?  
— Сейчас. Сядьте пока на мою кровать, и я вам всё покажу, — говорит Шерлок взволнованно. Он собирает книги и журналы, открывает их на отмеченных страницах и раскладывает всё это на полу, у ног капитана.  
— Господи, где ты всё это взял? — бормочет Уотсон.  
— Часть из библиотеки, — отвечает Шерлок. — Часть из разных отчетов, которые я попросил отца раздобыть для меня. У него к ним есть доступ. Он работает с британским правительством, — добавляет Шерлок немного резко. Потом откашливается и объясняет, прежде чем Уотсон может спросить: — Я сказал ему, что это для школы. Он знает меня, и поэтому не удивился.  
— Понятно, — кивает Уотсон. — Ну, что ж, давай, расскажи мне, что ты обнаружил. Мне действительно хочется знать.  
— Ваше полное имя Джон Хэмиш Уотсон II; это семейное имя, и первым был ваш отец, так что имя будет, вероятно, использоваться и дальше, хотя бы частично, кем-то из ваших потомков. Вы были военным врачом, главным в вашем полку. Я не смог найти номер вашего отряда, но вы были частью IX Британского Корпуса под командованием Генерал-лейтенанта сэра Александра Гамильтона Гордона. Я также смог выяснить, что вас послали во Францию тридцатого апреля. Первый день сражения был, конечно, двадцать седьмого мая, менее чем через месяц. Они решили послать все британские подразделения на передовую, что могло бы объяснить вашу смерть. Вы были на линии огня, когда 4 000 вражеских орудий обстреляли четыре подразделения IX Британского Корпуса.  
— Я не столько помню обстрел, сколько газ, — отвечает Уотсон, и пытается вспомнить, прикрыв глаза.  
Шерлок кивает.   
— Да, потом была газовая атака, — говорит он так, словно бы гордится тем, что призраку удалось это вспомнить. — Предполагалось вывести из строя орудийные расчеты, но газ сложней контролировать, чем артиллерийский огонь, потому он растекся по большему пространству. Неудивительно, что вы попали в зону поражения.  
— У меня был противогаз. Врачам выдали противогазы, чтобы мы могли входить в ядовитое облако и вытаскивать тех, кого можно было спасти, — говорит Уотсон, открывая глаза. — Я умер не из-за этого.  
— Хм-м. — Шерлок складывает тонкие пальцы перед собой, словно бы в молитвенном жесте, только он не молится, а размышляет. На миг закрывает глаза, потом снова смотрит на разложенные материалы. — Здесь надо покопаться, — он встает. — Мне нужны три леденца.  
— Для чего леденцы? — улыбается капитан.  
— Сахар стимулирует мыслительные процессы, — объясняет Шерлок и направляется к двери.  
Уотсон встает и проходит сквозь бумаги, не потревожив их.  
— Да, конечно. Но почему три? — удивляется он.  
Шерлок пожимает плечами, как будто это очевидно.   
— Потому, — объясняет мальчик, — что это проблема на три леденца.


	4. Исследовательские эксперименты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ваше нынешнее состояние как раз такое, что идея должна сработать! Но мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем. Нужен эксперимент. Так, пожалуйста, Уотсон: лягте и закройте глаза, — инструктирует Шерлок.

Палка третьего леденца всё еще зажата между его зубами, когда Шерлок, прекращая шагать, оборачивается к Уотсону.  
— Вы можете спать?.. Нет-нет, подождите, не так. Вам что-нибудь _снится_?  
Призрак оборачивается через плечо, потому что Шерлок продолжает кружить вокруг, словно зоркая хищная птица.  
— Да, представь.  
— Я так и думал. Насколько я знаю, сновидения помогают мозгу упорядочивать информацию и восстанавливать эмоциональное состояние. И так как оно более связано с «душой», чем с логическим сознанием, я предположил, что эта особенность сохранится и после смерти. — Он набирает в грудь воздуха, а затем решается говорить: — В свете этого, у меня есть теория, что если мы сможем поместить вас в подобное сну состояние, вы увидите свои призрачные сны, и потом расскажете мне о них. Там могут быть скрытые воспоминания – жизненно важные подсказки к тому, что нам известно о вас.  
Десятилетний мальчик выпаливает это настолько быстро, что Уотсону требуется минута, чтобы всё уловить.  
— Я не думаю, что меня можно загипнотизировать. Не все поддаются гипнозу, а у меня даже нет мозга, чтоб на него воздействовать. Каким образом я могу войти в транс?  
— Ваше нынешнее состояние _как раз такое_ , что идея должна сработать! Но мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем. Нужен эксперимент. Так, пожалуйста, Уотсон: лягте и закройте глаза, — инструктирует Шерлок.  
Уотсону кажется немного странным лежать на кровати мальчика, сложив руки на животе, но он делает то, что сказано. На мгновение он видит карту мира на потолке, а на стене висит периодическая таблица. Немного забавно видеть то и другое в комнате мальчика, а затем его зрение заволакивает чернота.   
Он чувствует Шерлока с правой стороны от него. Тот машет рукой перед его лицом: Уотсон может чувствовать перемещения энергии. Есть тонкий _гул_ , присущий каждому человеку, и, не глядя, Уотсон острее ощущает его. Это походит на притяжение полюсов магнита, проходящих друг над другом. Так случается, когда две души входят в тесный контакт.  
В некотором смысле, Уотсон может отследить каждое движение Шерлока, даже не видя его. Вместо этого, он пытается сосредоточиться на голосе мальчика.  
— Я прочел две книги по гипнозу, и я не уверен, как вы ответите на разные методы — слишком много неопределенности, на мой взгляд, — но мы должны пробовать, пока не добьемся успеха. Я не знаю, как еще пробудить ваши воспоминания; всё, что связано с ощущениями или запахами, здесь не будет работать. Таким образом, это наш лучший выбор, — говорит Шерлок монотонно. Странно слышать от ребенка такую речь, но Уотсон думает, что уже привыкает к этому.  
— Я понял, — бормочет он сонно в ответ. — Но должен предупредить тебя: порой я просыпаюсь в другом месте, не там, где уснул. Есть поток, я уже говорил, и порой он захватывает меня и уносит, увлекая за собой. Я не устойчив.  
— Да, я помню. И об этом надо подумать. Может быть, прочертить круг соли вокруг кровати, если подобные суеверия имеют место? Тогда это могло бы держать вас здесь, пока мы не закончим. Некоторые утверждают, соляные круги отгоняют призраков, другие говорят, что соль удерживает их на этом месте.  
— Сомнительно, но всё же попробуй, — отвечает Уотсон скептически.  
— Я не доверяю суевериям, да и с научной точки зрения это кажется ерундой. Просто миф. И я собирался использовать это как плацебо, если вы думали, что это поможет, но так как вы сомневаетесь, не стоит и беспокоиться. Будем просто надеяться, что вы не исчезнете, — отвечает Шерлок. — А теперь сконцентрируйтесь. Или лучше, наверное, расслабьтесь. Ваш ум должен быть спокойным, позволяя ожить любым подсознательным звукам и образам, сохранившимся в вас.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно у меня еще _есть_ ум, — с сомнением замечает Уотсон.   
И воображает, как мальчик закатывает глаза.   
— Должен быть. Получается, что сознание в душе, не в мозгу. А иначе, как бы вы могли оставаться столь умным после смерти?  
— Ты прав, — бормочет Уотсон. Он уже ощущает сонливость, как бывает, когда приходят его сновидения. Они словно туман, но другой, не такой, как он помнит в последние, утомительные ночи его жизни. Но за годы призрачного существования, это стало знакомым ему: странный _сон_ , что держит его в плену несколько часов или дней, увлекая куда-то, в опасные и неопределенно знакомые места.  
— Вы слышите меня? — полный надежды детский голос прорывается сквозь мглу, словно свет маяка в бурю.  
Он чувствует, что не может говорить, только пальцы могут слегка шевельнуться. Шерлок не пропускает этого.  
— Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы вы погрузились в первую вещь, которая проявится. Но мне надо, чтобы вы могли говорить. Представьте, что есть прямая связь между вашими снами и речью, и рассказывайте, — говорит спокойно юный исследователь.  
Уотсон подчиняется, позволяя потоку нести его.  
— Я вижу траншеи, и мужчин в униформе.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — шепчет Шерлок, и Уотсон слышит, как перекатывается у него во рту леденец, «помогающий думать». — Мне нужно больше информации. Что вы видите еще?  
— Всюду грязь. Хлюпает под ногами. Крысы, мертвые. Солдаты кашляют, задыхаясь. Некоторые, надышавшись газа, другие – от собственной крови. Всюду тела. Обстрел продолжается, грохочет повсюду.  
— Это Третье сражение на Эне. Продолжайте, — шепчет мальчик, и Уотсон, кажется, слышит, как тот что-то пишет, встав на колени возле кровати.  
— Лейтенант. Он был моим другом. Окликает меня.  
— _Капитан! Капитан Уотсон!_  
— Просто союзник? Или ваш сослуживец? Из вашего подразделения в корпусе? — спрашивает Шерлок.  
Уотсон хмурится.   
— Нет… близкий друг. Я знал его большую части жизни. Мы ушли в армию вместе. Вместе учились. И сражались. Его звали…  
— _Лейтенант Роджерс! Оставьте меня!  
— Ничего подобного! Я никуда не уйду._   
— …Роджерс. Джеймс Рождерс.  
— Мне уже встречалось это имя, — замечает Шерлок, начиная шуршать бумагами, чтоб найти ту, что нужно. Леденец падает на пол. Образы не останавливаются.  
— …Он прижимает меня к земле. На мне респиратор. В нем ужасно жарко, он очень тяжелый, зудит кожа. Пот заливает глаза. Я продолжаю ему говорить, чтобы он оставил меня и спасался сам. Джимми не соглашается. Я твержу, что он должен позаботиться о себе, я врач, я должен спасать, а не наоборот.  
— Чуть помедленнее, Уотсон, я даже не успеваю стенографировать, — ворчит Шерлок расстроено, но солдат не может остановиться.  
— Он оставляет субординацию и звания, и говорит со мной просто как друг. Я почти в беспамятстве, но порою вижу его лицо и улавливаю слова.  
 _«Оставайся в сознании, Джон! Черт возьми, не засыпай! С тобой всё не так плохо. Послушай, мои дела хуже: сломаны обе ноги. Я умру здесь, в этой траншее. А ты должен жить»._  
— Он ранен.  
— Кто, тот лейтенант? — голос Шерлока напряжен, без эмоций, но с интересом.  
— Да. Роджерс. У него перебиты ноги – он попал под обстрел, защищая меня. И теперь он не может двигаться.   
_«Сними эту дрянь с лица, и дыши. Дыши. Джон, ты слышишь меня»?_  
— Он говорит со мной. Пытается растолкать. Но я ранен в грудь… Не могу дышать. Много крови. Господи. Она всюду. Джим стащил с меня маску, и теперь кричит, подзывая другого санитара. Но таншеи забиты, кругом тела… Всё становится черным.  
Шерлок перестает писать. Теперь в комнате очень тихо.  
 _«О, Иисус, Мария и Иосиф! Джон, не смей умирать! Ты всегда ведь лез в пекло, не так ли? Хотел быть героем. Чертовы доктора! Тебе обязательно надо быть мучеником. Ну, конечно! Вы самые лучшие, всегда там, где труднее! Черт побери, Джон! Что будет с твоей женой, когда придет сообщение?»_  
— Я был женат, — говорит Уотсон печально. — Но не помню ее лица, совершенно не помню!.. Вижу только Джима, он склонился ко мне, в то время как я истекаю кровью. Он бросился на меня, хотел заслонить, но не успел, и пуля — или, может, их было несколько? — меня всё же настигли.  
— Значит, вот как вы умерли, — говорит тихо Шерлок. И это скорей утверждение, чем вопрос.  
— Нет. Нет… Потом я помню больницу, — Уотсон хмурится. — Палатка, и люди вокруг меня. Джимми рядом, на соседней кровати. Кто-то вынес нас из-под огня. Говорят с акцентом. Американцы? Не могу сказать; я чувствую себя одурманенным, боль просто ужасная, — он тихо стонет, ощущая отголоски той боли, что была как агония. Он кричал, задыхаясь… Джимми тихо лежал по соседству. У него теперь не было ног до колен. Ампутировали. И он должен будет ходить на протезах или пользоваться инвалидной коляской до конца своих дней. И Джон помнит, что чувствовал огромное горе, сокрушаясь о нем.  
— Значит, вас признали тогда безнадежным? Или вас оперировали, и вы умерли на операционном столе? — размышляет печально Шерлок.  
— Не знаю… — говорит Уотсон, ощущая, что поток подхватывает его и вот-вот унесет за собой. В любую минуту теперь. — Всё… становится белым…  
— Уотсон! — слышит он задыхающийся голос мальчика, тот поспешно вскакивает и подбегает к нему. — Вы исчезаете! Нет, не уходите, мы должны со всем разобраться. Думайте обо мне, и об этой комнате! Попытайтесь остаться, — говорит торопливо тот, но Уотсон едва слышит его.  
А затем, словно дым, поднимается и исчезает, растворяясь в воздухе.  
Шерлок падает на кровать. Его руки лежат на постели, где секунду назад было призрачное тело Уотсона. Маленькие пальцы комкают простыни.  
— Ушел. — Он сжимает зубы, потом тяжело вздыхает. Распрямляется, потирает руками лицо. А потом, с аккуратной точностью, добавляет несколько примечаний к своей стенограмме. Всё должно быть с точностью зафиксировано. Наконец, расправляет рубашку, ослабляя узел школьного галстука. — Что ж, дождемся дополнительных сведений. Расследование не окончено.  
И, подняв выпавший леденец, отправляет его в мусорную корзину.


	5. В неведомых местах ищу вас

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда Шерлок думает, что лучше не иметь никаких чувств ни к кому, даже к собственной семье, чтобы не приходилось страдать

— Я что-то давно не видела твоего друга; почему он не вернулся? — спрашивает миссис Холмс своего младшего однажды за ужином. Лицо ее безмятежно, а в голосе слышится мягкое любопытство.  
— Я нигде не могу найти его, — отвечает Шерлок после длительной паузы, достаточно долгой, чтобы дать время Майкрофту закончить есть, поблагодарить и вымыть тарелку. Шерлок едва прикоснулся к еде, и мать делает вид, что занята десертом, хоть тайком наблюдает за сыном из-под покрытых тушью ресниц.  
Мистер Холмс в настоящее время отсутствует, сегодня он работает допоздна. Иногда Шерлок думает, что тот преднамеренно избегает своей семьи. Он уверен, что его мать и старший брат думают то же самое, хотя все обходят это молчанием. И порой ему хочется, наконец, заявить об этом открыто. «Отец игнорирует нас! Он любит работу больше, чем нас! Зачем вообще ему дети? Почему он женился? Он ведь никогда не приходит, чтоб увидеть нас, мы всегда или в школе, или в постели».  
Но это было бы неблагоразумно. Говорить такое вслух – это было бы встречено осуждением.  
Таким образом, ужин практически проходит в молчании, и все притворяются, что отсутствие мистера Холмса никого не волнует.  
(Иногда Шерлок думает, что лучше не иметь никаких чувств ни к кому, даже к собственной семье, чтобы не приходилось страдать).  
— Ты не можешь найти его? — спрашивает мать, нахмурившись. — Ведь прошло уже больше месяца.  
— Да, — немедленно отвечает Шерлок.  
— Думаешь, он не появится больше? Что, возможно, он перешел? — рассуждает миссис Холмс.  
Он смотрит в свою тарелку. Ростбиф с картофельным пюре и зеленью. Тяжелая пища, она замедляет мозг. Он чувствует к ней отвращение и отодвигает нетронутой, разве что пару веточек зелени съел.  
— Вполне вероятно, — признает он спокойно. — Но, как бы там ни было, он придет. Он мой друг и человек слова. И, если бы он мог, не ушел бы, не попрощавшись. Когда он вернется, то, должно быть, принесет извинения.  
— И ты примешь их? — интересуется мать.  
Мальчик какое-то время размышляет над этим. Затем отвечает.  
— Да. Да, я думаю, да.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что он мой единственный друг. Если я хочу, чтобы он оставался со мной, то я должен простить его. По-другому нельзя.  
Так или иначе, это расстраивает миссис Холмс больше, чем что бы то ни было. Она продолжает есть, и не возражает, когда Шерлок отказывается от еды и уходит, вернув в холодильник почти нетронутую тарелку.

.:0:.

— Я всё время оглядываю классную комнату в надежде, что вы появитесь, как это было однажды, — признается Шерлок у надгробного камня Уотсона. — Вас нет уже год. Я теперь в другом классе. И не думаю, что вы скоро появитесь.  
Он пинает сухую землю — дождя не было с прошлой недели, — и, скрестив ноги, садится, подтянув колени к груди и обняв их руками. Ему уже одиннадцать лет, и последние полгода он повещал могилу солдата два раза в неделю.  
Он не сдался.

.:0:.

— Шерлок.  
Мальчик фыркает и поднимает голову, чтоб увидеть Майкрофта, который стоит, держа зонт, защищая от дождя их обоих.  
— Мамочка очень рассердилась, не найдя тебя утром в кровати, — выговаривает он брату. — Тебе повезло, что отца нет дома, и он не узнает, что ты пропадал, или он был бы в ярости. Он мог бы побить тебя.  
— Мама ему не позволила бы, — фыркает Шерлок, стирая с носа дождевые капли. Потом зевает, встает и отряхивает пижаму. — Она скажет ему об этом?  
— Нет. Но мы говорим не об этом. Скажи, сколько раз ты сюда приходил рано утром? — спрашивает Майкрофт, и тон его явно сердитый и укоряющий.  
Двенадцатилетний мальчик пожимает плечами.  
— Несколько раз. Нечасто. — Он вздыхает. — Я ищу его каждый день. Я всюду ищу его в тенях, в подземке, дома, на дорожке в саду. Всюду. Почему мне так отчаянно важно увидеть его?  
— Он был твоим другом, Шерлок, и загадкой. Это делает его особенным, — отвечает Майкрофт спокойно.  
— Да, понятно. Но тогда… — Шерлок кусает губу. — Почему он не возвращается до сих пор? Прежде он пропадал лишь на две недели. Куда он ушел? Он забыл обо мне?  
— Осмелюсь сказать, что никто никогда не сможет забыть о тебе, столько бы ни пытались, — отвечает Майкрофт со вздохом. И протягивает ему руку. — Пойдем, братец.  
Шерлок отталкивает протянутую ладонь, сует руки в карманы и идет домой сам. Он не хочет думать, насколько сейчас нужны ему доброта и жизненный опыт Уотсона. Он не хочет думать, смог ли бы тот отпугнуть тех, кто мучает и изводит Шерлока в школе.  
Он слишком утомляется, чтобы думать об этом, но, кажется, не в силах отогнать эти мысли.

.:0:.

— Я скучаю по вам, — признается Шерлок чуть слышным шепотом. — Я знаю, что вы действительно были, и я вас не придумал. Мама помнит вас, Майкрофт вас помнит. Мой отец не знает о вас, но это к лучшему. Вы бы ему не понравились, я уверен; он сказал бы, что вы слишком хороши для меня, что только впустую тратите со мной драгоценное время. Он так думает это обо всех, включая себя. Он не знает, как кто-либо может меня выносить, а тем более вместе жить. Со мной тяжело иметь дело, и почти невозможно поладить. Иногда интересно, любит ли меня вообще кто-нибудь. Иногда я думаю, что если так — лучше бы меня не было.  
Он прижимается лбом к надгробной плите Уотсона и касается грубой поверхности белого камня.  
— Возвратитесь, пожалуйста. Вы были самым ярким в этом скучном унылом мире, и я… мне не помешала бы снова хорошая тайна. У меня был бы друг, который бы обо мне заботился. Майкрофт заботится обо мне, но я думаю, что делает это лишь потому, что больше никто не будет. И мама… Она – моя мама, так что это не в счет. Я хочу, чтобы вернулись _вы_.  
Но, как и прежде, призрачная фигура Джона Уотсона, капитана, погибшего на далекой уже мировой войне, так и не появляется, и Шерлок, которому недавно исполнилось тринадцать, вздохнув, уходит с кладбища.

.:0:.

— Меня не волнует, появится ли он когда-нибудь снова, — ворчит под нос сердито четырнадцатилетний Шерлок.  
— Ты так не думаешь, — хмурится мать. — Он тебе нравился. Он нравился всем нам. Он был милым призраком. И, насколько мы знаем его, можно быть уверенным, что он всеми силами пытается отыскать путь назад. Не оставляй надежду, пожалуйста. Холмсы никогда не отчаиваются.  
— Ты права, — звучит горький ответ. — Потому лучше уж не надеяться вовсе. Надежда — привилегия слабых. Я не нуждаюсь в этом. — Он встает и уходит прочь.  
Мэрис лишь вздыхает и возвращается к чтению. Она не может спорить с ним об этом.

.:0:.

— Он умер, когда был в интенсивной терапии, — замечает Шерлок однажды вечером.  
Его старший брат, нахмурясь, отрывается от своих документов. Потом быстро соображает, о чем идет речь.  
— Уотсон? Как ты это узнал?  
— Из отчетов, которые я второпях пропустил, когда был ребенком, — замечает Шерлок спокойно. — Здесь всё написано. Ему помогали французские сестры, в палатке интенсивной терапии, неподалеку от поля боя, где он был ранен. Он был жив еще три недели, но находился в коме, а потом констатировали смерть. Родным сообщили, что он пал в бою, но они никогда не знали подробностей, а тело его было погребено во Франции. Только после Второй мировой войны его перезахоронили на родине. Но его семья даже не знает, что он похоронен на том кладбище вместе с другими.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что это могло быть тем самым «неоконченным делом»? Он каким-то образом должен оповестить обо всём своих близких, чтоб они могли надлежащим образом почтить его память? — спрашивает Майкрофт.  
— Да, — подводит Шерлок итог, закрывая увесистый том. — И потом он сможет отправиться дальше – на Небеса или в Ад… Словом, туда, куда, люди верят, отправляются души.  
Майкрофт не начинает спорить. Он лишь, лизнув палец, переворачивает страницу. Потом говорит, наконец:  
— Если ты его встретишь снова и разыщешь его семью, чтобы эта задача была решена, что будет с тобой?  
— Ничего. Прошли годы с тех пор, как я видел его, и мы были знакомы не очень долго, — холодно отвечает Шерлок. — Потому для меня это вовсе не будет иметь значения.  
— Позволь усомниться в этом, — возражает Майкрофт спокойно. Его голос полон странного понимания, когда он продолжает. — Думаю, ты, в конце концов, не захочешь, чтобы он перешел. Думаю, что даже теперь ты мечтаешь о том, чтоб причина, по которой он не появлялся, состояла не в том, что его уже окончательно нет в этом мире. Ты втайне мечтаешь, чтобы он остался с тобой, и был твоим другом до конца твоей жизни. Потому что не думаешь, что кто-либо еще из живущих согласится на это.  
Шерлок резко бросает книгу на стол и уходит.  
В словах Майкрофта куда больше правды, чем тот будет когда-либо знать, и они причиняют Шерлоку куда больше боли, чем хотел его брат.

.:0:.

Через три дня после этого разговора с Майкрофтом Шерлок снова идет мимо кладбища. Он раздумывает, войти или нет, может быть, стоит сделать это в последний раз, чтоб взглянуть, не там ли Уотсон. Это стало уже привычкой…  
Мысль, конечно, нелепая и нелогичная: смешно даже на что-то надеяться, а надежда — такая вещь, от которой он отказался еще год назад. Ну, по крайней мере, он обещал себе это.  
Но когда он приближается к главным воротам, странный _холод_ охватывает его, столь же знакомый, как прикосновение руки Уотсона, и он чувствует, что просто не может не открыть ворота и не войти, глубоко вздыхая, когда делает это.

.:0:.

Уотсон пришел в себя после долгого кружения в темноте, ощущая свое призрачное тело среди подобной воде субстанции в каком-то потоке.  
Ему встретился здесь другой дух — юной утопленницы лет семнадцати — пропитанный эктоплазмой и не перестававший плакать. Капитан пообщался с нею, и, в конце концов, помог ей вернуться, отыскав ее близких где-то в Швеции, и исправив, таким образом, несправедливость ее гибели. Когда он оставил ее, она просто сияла как солнце, улыбаясь ему, став легкой, воздушной и очень красивой, и могла идти дальше.  
Это был не первый раз, когда капитан излечивал беспокойное томление других духов, и, наверное, не последний. Он был доктором даже в Загробной жизни, и, кажется, даже у мертвых оставались потребности, о которых надо заботиться. И странные нити, пронизывающие его мир, зачастую приводили его туда, где нуждались в помощи. И он помогал. Как он может отказаться, когда это было правильным и справедливым?  
Всего лишь однажды он встретил жертву Великой войны. Но тот мужчина даже не воевал, он был гражданским лицом, и погиб, когда шли бои за его деревню, в Германии. Уотсон помог найти мир и ему, сделав так, что тот встретился с близкими, и они узнали, что сталось с ним. Это было где-то в тридцатые годы, перед следующей войной. С той поры он не видел никого, кто бы был его современником.  
И теперь, возвращаясь к месту своего последнего упокоения, Джон (чувствующий бесконечное облегчение, что опять обрел имя), вновь присел отдохнуть на свой камень — точно так же, как было в тот день, когда Шерлок встретил его, — и, расслабившись, снял фуражку.  
Сколько же прошло времени? Как давно он был здесь? Иногда, когда он уходил помогать другим, следуя своему пути, его не было в Лондоне по несколько лет. Шерлок мог бы уже состариться… трудно было сказать. Здесь, на кладбище, всё выглядело неизменным, равно как и улица, что была вдалеке. Автомобили, проезжавшие мимо, казались немного другими, но Уотсон не очень-то разбирался в них: когда он был жив, они всё еще оставались диковинкой, потому малейшее усовершенствование совершенно сбивало с толку.  
Джон вздохнул бы, если бы мог. Оглядевшись, он решил встать. Пошел мимо надгробных плит, читая, что там написано; некоторые имена как будто смутно знакомы. Интересно, служил ли он с кем-то из них? Говорил ли с ними? Может, даже спас кого-то из них, прежде чем те, наконец, спустя годы, они упокоились здесь.  
Так много вопросов…  
Он замирает на месте, паря в нескольких дюймах над мерзлой землей, и почти в тот же миг видит юношу, который идет по аллее к его ряду.  
Это юный Шерлок Холмс, но уже не тот мальчик, что он встретил когда-то. Тот намного выше теперь, похудел еще больше, и одежда его не такая, как в прошлый раз.  
Когда парень видит его, то лицо его озаряет радость; он бросается к призраку, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от него. Шерлок удивлен, без сомнения, но в то же время и рад, словно у него были сомнения, и теперь вид мертвого капитана уничтожил их.  
— Уотсон! У меня было странное ощущение, и я был почти уверен, что сегодня вы будете здесь. Я думал, что должен заняться расследованиями; и смотрите, вот, пожалуйста!  
— Шерлок, — потрясенно мигает Уотсон. — Сколько же тебе? Как давно меня не было?  
— Вы не знаете? — Шерлок наклоняет голову. — Интересно. Если бы только я мог изучить природу ваших исчезновений по их периодичности. Это могло бы вывести закономерность... А, впрочем, неважно. Мне пятнадцать лет, капитан. С нашей встречи прошло пять лет.  
— Пять лет… — шепчет призрак, ощущая угрызения совести. — Прости, что так долго был далеко. А ведь я обещал твоей матери, я буду присматривать за тобой, и буду твоим другом. Я подвел вас обоих.  
— Я вполне обошелся один, — отвечает небрежно Шерлок, но отводит глаза. — Ну, по большей части. Мой отец мог бы чаще быть дома… Неважно. Я хочу говорить с вами, я провел здесь достаточно времени, беседуя сам с собой. Прошли годы. И теперь я жду вас с ответным визитом.  
— О, — сокрушенно отвечает Уотсон. — Конечно. Я буду рад. Буду следом.  
Ему приходится поторапливаться, чтобы не отставать от широкого шага юноши: Шерлок ростом с него теперь, и Уотсон не сомневается, что пройдет еще несколько лет — и Холмс-младший, скорее всего, будет выше покойного армейского доктора.  
Он старается не думать об этом, а особенно не задерживаться на факте, что он неумышленно оставил этого мальчика — своего единственного друга за многие годы — столь надолго… И как раз тогда, когда было бы наиболее важно находиться с ним рядом.


	6. В сердце, что продолжает биться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И как будто почувствует под своими ладонями живую энергию этой яркой, удивительно яркой души. Словно бы сердца обоих из них всё еще могут биться.

— Я дома, — бросает Шерлок, входя, разувается, вешает пальто и стряхивает снежинки с волос. Снег застал их на полдороги к дому, но Джон, конечно, не мог ощутить его — снежинки пролетали прямо сквозь него…   
Миссис Холмс приветствует их, выглянув из кухни. На мгновение замирает, когда видит, что Джон стоит рядом с Шерлоком.   
— О… здравствуйте, дорогие, — говорит она, с удивленной улыбкой, добавляя, взглянув на солдата: — Давненько не виделись.  
Мистер Холмс в этот раз присутствует. Шерлок видит его, направляясь в гостиную, смежную с лестничной клеткой. Юноша не говорит ничего, ожидая, пока отец соизволит заметить его. Он не покашливает, не шумит, лишь стоит неподвижно, стиснув руки и заложив их за спину. Лицо его совершенно непроницаемо.  
— Добрый вечер, Шерлок, — говорит отец безразличным тоном. Его голос глубокий и какой-то рокочущий, будто голос какого-то механизма. Подняв взгляд от газеты, он смотрит на сына. Лишь на миг, и опять возвращается к чтению. — Твои брюки внизу испачканы грязью. Ты опять был на кладбище, так ведь?  
— Да, отец, — отвечает натянуто Шерлок. Уотсон стоит прямо возле него, но хозяин дома явно не видит и не ощущает армейского доктора.  
— Что ты ищешь там? У нас нет никого, кого можно было бы навестить, из нашей семьи никто там не похоронен, — говорит мистер Холмс равнодушно, продолжая просматривать прессу. — Мне не нравится, что ты ходишь туда.  
Шерлок вздергивает подбородок и желает что-то сказать… Но лишь выдыхает, словно бы не может высказать этого. Уотсон слегка касается запястья подростка для моральной поддержки. Это, кажется, вселяет в него веру, потому что Шерлок в ответ говорит:   
— Просто я уважаю мертвых, и это нормально. И после Карла Пауэрса –  
— Карл Пауэрс, — шипит отец, комкая сердито газету и отбрасывая ее; его голос становится низким. — Карл Пауэрс _утонул_ , Шерлок! Когда ты, наконец, усвоишь это?  
— Это не было естественной смертью! — кричит Шерлок в ответ. Он сжимает руки —эти длинные тонкие пальцы… И Уотсон успокаивающе поглаживает его по спине. — Его кроссовки исчезли; он не мог их забыть – он всегда ими дорожил! — спорит он, и прищуренные глаза отца теперь острые, словно кинжалы. На мгновение Шерлок отступает, сжимаясь, – капитану тяжело видеть это.   
— Однажды увлечение мертвецами аукнется тебе как следует, — говорит мистер Холмс, наконец, когда эхо их голосов утихает. Он откидывается в кресле, будто это трон короля. — Убирайся, и не показывайся мне на глаза. Помоги своей матери с приготовлением ужина, или занимайся уроками, если у тебя они есть. Займись делом.  
— _С удовольствием_ , — ворчит Шерлок и, поворачиваясь, уходит. Уотсон тихо следует за ним, и, уже вне пределов слышимости, продолжает шепотом: — Он вас не видит. У меня на этот счет есть теория: видеть мертвых могут лишь те, кто принимает смерть. Большинство людей ее боятся или отрицают. Им не нравится думать об этом, и они любой ценой избегают этого. Потому, я думаю, столь немногие видят вас, но даже из них большинство замирает от ужаса или бежит. Потому что видят то, с чем боятся столкнуться.  
— Хорошая теория, — бормочет Уотсон. — И она, как мне думается, имеет смысл. Это многое объяснило бы, во всяком случае.  
— Мой отец — живое тому доказательство, — отвечает Шерлок. — Он принес мне человеческий череп, вы видели его в моей спальне, но лишь потому, что я попросил его для занятий, но я хотел, чтобы с кем-то можно было поговорить. Но он ненавидит смерть и боится ее; ему очень не нравится, что я интересуюсь этим, а в последнее время он особенно недоволен — из-за случая Карла Пауэрса.  
— А кто же этот Карл Пауэрс? — спрашивает призрак, когда они подходят к комнате Шерлока. Мальчик, очевидно, не собирается подчиняться отцу, и идет к себе, не на кухню, для помощи миссис Холмс со стряпней.  
— Я не знал его лично, — объясняет Шерлок. — Но об этом писали во всех газетах. Спортсмен, превосходный пловец, утонул в бассейне во время заплыва! Как такое могло случиться? Никаких физических повреждений, вроде травмы головы или чего-то такого — ничего. И к тому же пропали его кроссовки. Куда могла подеваться его обувь? Во всём этом что-то очень неправильное, но полиция, как и мой отец, полагает, что всё ясно, дело закрыто, и не о чем говорить.  
— Я так не считаю, — возражает Джон хмуро. — По-моему, ты на верном пути, и здесь что-то нечисто. Но тот мальчик… бедняга! Кто хотел бы причинить ему вред?  
— Трудно сказать, — Шерлок пожимает плечами. — Может быть, соперники — другие спортсмены? Он, быть может, нажил врагов, поссорившись с кем-нибудь. Может, просто хотели победы другой команде, но случайно убили его. Возможности не бесконечны, но, конечно, их очень много.  
Шерлок бродит по комнате, собирая разбросанные повсюду вещи и пытаясь как-то их упорядочить, — вероятно, из-за того, что Джон сказал в прошлом. Капитан тепло улыбается, потому что, в некотором смысле, Шерлок не изменился; он все еще столь же интеллектуален и зрел как мыслитель, но столь же небрежен и безалаберен в обычных вещах. Но всё это часть его яркой индивидуальности, покоряющей и притягательной. Теперь дух не может уже смотреть на него как на странного-но-очаровательного ребенка; тот вырос, превратившись в подростка, что станет вот-вот странным-но-очаровательным _молодым человеком_.  
— А теперь, пожалуйста, вы расскажете мне, где были эти пять лет? Мне любопытно, потому что не раз я… у меня бывали сомнения, — признается Шерлок. Он не вдается в подробности, просто плюхается на кровать, вытянув и скрестив свои длинные ноги и закинув руки за голову, приглашая жестом своего бестелесного друга сесть в кресле возле кровати.  
Комната слегка изменилась, отмечает Джон. В ней теперь отгорожено рабочее пространство, и появилось кресло — очень милое дополнение. Более взрослая кровать. Коробки с игрушками больше нет, как и плюшевой летучей мыши, но череп остается на полке, и общая цветовая гамма та же самая, что и прежде.  
Капитан садится на предложенное кресло, едва ощущая его твердость своим полуосязаемым телом. Комната кажется теплой, хотя это, конечно, может быть иллюзией… Ведь он ничего не чувствовал десятилетиями.  
— Я был призван, притянут той нитью, о которой говорил тебе прежде, помнишь? Хотя, я бы удивился, это было уже так… — начинает он, но Шерлок прерывает его.  
— У меня необычная память. Я построил в своем сознании дом, где храню воспоминания. Когда я буду старше, и понадобится больше места, вероятно, это станет особняком или замком, или даже дворцом, в зависимости от потребностей. Но пока у меня есть всё, что необходимо, и, быть может, вам будет приятно узнать, что у вас там есть собственная кладовка, — говорит Шерлок с гордостью.  
— Правда? И там всё посвящено информации обо мне? — улыбнувшись, отвечает Уотсон. — Я польщен.  
— Я не собирался вам льстить, — бормочет Шерлок, отворачиваясь; и это не может быть румянцем; глаза призрака, должно быть, обманывают его. Подростков легко смутить, но ведь Шерлок не обычный подросток, потому, должно быть, это лишь померещилось. — О чем вы говорили?  
— Ах, да, — продолжает Уотсон. — Я говорил о связующей нити. Она привела меня к другому духу — горюющей девушке, скитавшейся по Европе. Я помог ей найти ее корни в Швеции и, таким образом, обрести мир. А потом она вошла в Свет, и я проводил ее, когда все проблемы ее, наконец, разрешились. А потом нашел путь домой, возвратившись в Лондон.  
— И это заняло у вас пять лет? — Шерлок хмурится слегка недоверчиво, и Уотсон откашливается, или, по крайней мере, подражает этому звуку.  
— Полагаю, что так. Время… Как тебе объяснить? Оно чувствуется по-другому, и течет по-другому, когда ты мертв... Оно словно бы… искажено! Мне казалось, прошло несколько месяцев, ну, не больше семи. Для тебя же это было пять лет. Я едва заметил, как проходило время, потому что большую его часть дрейфовал в бесконечном потоке, будучи почти парализованным. Мое тело — не плоть и кровь, и я не всегда могу управлять им. Иногда приходится просто плыть по течению.  
— Понятно, — помолчав, отвечает Шерлок. — Теперь я буду это учитывать. Вы не знаете, сколько времени проведете в каком-либо месте. Но при этом всегда возвратитесь в Англию, в Лондон, потому что вы здесь похоронены. И вы выросли здесь.  
— Это правда, — кивает Уотсон. — Я и сам пришел к таким же выводам. Иногда мне приходится искать путь домой, иногда я просто оказываюсь там, но всегда возвращаюсь, – если, конечно, я не уйду дальше. Если моя душа перейдет, то я уже не вернусь.  
— Естественно, — соглашается Шерлок, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. На мгновение он выглядит расстроенным мыслью о потере Джона, и капитан старается не думать о том, что это означает. Но внезапно Шерлок садится, подаваясь вперед, — Послушайте! Я ведь кое-что выяснил относительно вашей смерти.  
— Да?  
Шерлок кивает, встает и находит нужные отчеты, держа их таким образом, чтобы Джон мог прочесть, глядя Шерлоку через плечо, и указывая на строки, где написано, где доктор умер, как он был похоронен, и как потом его прах возвратился на родину. И то, что семья (прошлая и настоящая) его до сих пор не знает об этом.  
— Это может быть тем, вас здесь удерживает, — говорит ему Шерлок. Лицо его напряжено, он выглядит лет на пять старше, и всё это чрезвычайно трогает капитана. — Найдите своих, узнайте, может ли кто-то из них видеть вас, а затем сообщите им о себе. И вы, наконец, обретете покой.  
— Это было бы… хорошо, — говорит Уотсон. Но его чувства противоречивы; сколь бы ни казалось заманчивым обрести покой и воссоединиться с теми, кого он любил и давно потерял, он не может не думать о том, что случится с Шерлоком. У подростка всё еще нет друзей, это ясно. И он не хотел бы оставить мальчика. Он задается вопросом, существуют ли у призраков правила поведения, и может ли измениться его изначальная цель… Если да, то возможно ли, что это случится, и, если так, то не означает ли это, что он никогда не сможет найти свой истинный мир.  
Шерлок кратко кивает, лицо его сдержанно, но в глазах отражается боль, и он отворачивается, движением пальцев захлопывая увесистый том.  
— Отлично. Мы можем начать поиск ваших членов семьи, как только вы будете готовы.  
— А пока? — Капитан хочет это знать.  
Долговязый подросток заставляет себя улыбнуться и отводит упавшую прядку со лба.   
— О, ну, в общем, вы можете оставаться здесь, если хотите. Мне бы не помешала компания, и я полагаю, что мой дом гораздо приятнее кладбища.  
— Действительно, — смеется Уотсон и ерошит волосы Шерлока. — Тогда я останусь. Но если твой отец спросит о твоем разговоре со мной…  
— Не спросит, — отмахивается Шерлок, шевельнув тонкой бледной рукой. — Я часто думаю вслух, беседуя с черепом. Отец не заметит разницы. Монологи — обычная для меня вещь. Это всех отпугивает, полагаю. Вы можете свободно со мной говорить, и, если я отвечу, любой, кто увидит или услышит это, даже если и не увидит вас, не слишком-то удивится.  
— А ты из-за этого не будешь казаться немного… безумным? — волнуется Джон.  
— Ерунда, — отвечает Шерлок с ухмылкой. — Моя мать знает, что вы реальны, и мой брат тоже. И пока они не думают, что я ненормальный, никто меня не отправит в бедлам, можете не волноваться на сей счет.  
— Это ужасные места, — бормочет Уотсон.  
— В мое время они стали лучше. Например, никому не делают лоботомии, — замечает, поправляя волосы, Шерлок, беря со стола тетрадь для эскизов. Всё еще рисует в ней части тела и другие биологические объекты, замечает солдат, слегка улыбнувшись. Шерлок садится в кресло, в котором недавно сидел Уотсон. — Так или иначе, мои сверстники и так уже думают, что я псих, и привыкли к этому. Они считают меня фриком и «ботаником», но меня это мало заботит. Я уникальный и эксцентричный искатель знаний, и горжусь этим. Их нападки только показывают, до чего примитивен их собственный интеллект, и меня ничуть не волнует их невежество.   
Это было очень похоже на речь того, у кого оставалось только чувство собственного достоинства, постоянно попираемое окружающими. И кто выстроил стену мнимой самовлюбленности, не давая жалеть себя.   
Ощущая душевную боль, капитан надеется, что не будет выглядеть уж слишком странно, когда он, поддаваясь инстинкту, шагнет к мальчику, чтобы обнять его и прижать к себе, гладя темные непослушные кудри Шерлока. И как будто почувствует под своими ладонями живую энергию этой яркой, удивительно яркой души. Словно бы сердца обоих из них всё еще могут биться.  
— Ты не должен ни о чем сожалеть. Они никогда не узнают, какой ты замечательный, так что даже не думай о них.  
Шерлок напрягается поначалу, но, услышав это, смягчается, склонив голову на иллюзорную крепость плеча капитана; глаза его крепко закрыты.   
— По какой-то причине я не думаю, что вы лжете, просто чтоб успокоить меня. Возможно, преувеличиваете, конечно, но из-за нашей дружбы, а не ради лжи.  
— Нет, — отвечает шепотом Джон. — Я не лгал бы об этом.  
— Нет, — соглашается Шерлок, прижав указательный палец к своему подбородку. — Я не думаю, что вы так поступили бы.  
Джон все еще продолжает обнимать Шерлока, когда миссис Холмс приглашает семью на обед.


	7. Дух на привязи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он переходит улицу, и Уотсон следует прямо за ним, как собака на поводке. Так это и выглядело бы, но они друзья, и Шерлок вышел не на прогулку, а чтобы помочь своему солдату.

— Я собираюсь в библиотеку, посмотреть, что можно найти о вашей семье. Хотите пойти со мной? — спрашивает Шерлок, повязывая шарф вокруг шеи и надевая перчатки. Он — уменьшенная копия своего отца, но с более тонкими, как у матери, чертами лица, и той юношеской неловкостью, что мешает выглядеть слишком взрослым, несмотря на всю серьезность и деловитость.  
Это — вызывающий улыбку парадокс, потому что Шерлок явно из тех, кто ценит, когда ему говорят, насколько он зрелый, и при этом тот очень не хочет становиться подобием человека, которого он, кажется, уважает, но ненавидит.  
Уотсон кивает.  
— Да, я пойду. Мне интересно.  
— Тогда пошли, — отвечает Шерлок, открывая парадную дверь. — Я в библиотеку, мама! — бросает он, и ее слабое: «Хорошо» долетает, отзываясь эхом в уже опустевшей квартире.  
Джон следует за Шерлоком по пятам, легко держась рядом с пятнадцатилетним подростком. В этот раз он чувствует себя на редкость уверенно и деловито, словно и не является призраком. И при этом Шерлоку невольно уступают дорогу. Всё, кажется, подсознательно стараются не пересечь их путь.  
Бесконечно интересно следить за этим молодым человеком, убеждается доктор, убежденный, что ему никогда не наскучило бы наблюдать, как Шерлок взаимодействует с другими людьми, и как тот решает загадки, сколь бы те ни казались неразрешимыми, совершенно поглощенный игрой.  
Он бы думал по-другому, если бы знал, что творил Шерлок в те пять лет, пока капитан Уотсон отсутствовал.  
— Сюда, — говорит ему Шерлок, намеренно не обращаясь по имени, чтобы не привлекать к ним внимание случайного слушателя. Переходит улицу, и Уотсон следует прямо за ним, как собака на поводке. Так это и выглядело бы, но они друзья, и Шерлок вышел не на прогулку, а чтобы помочь своему солдату.  
Они входят в библиотеку, и начинают свой поиск с газетных заметок, пытаясь найти что-то, хоть отдаленно связанное с любым Уотсоном. Вообще, на это сложно рассчитывать, ведь семья небогатая и, конечно, не относится к тем, чье имя у всех на слуху. Но, конечно, кто-то из них непременно служил и участвовал в войнах.  
Да, служили, из поколения в поколение!  
_Первая мировая война: покойный капитан, читающий теперь документы через плечо молодого исследователя._  
Вторая мировая война: младший кузен Джона.  
Вьетнам и Корея — тоже члены семьи, и отдаленные, и близкие по крови Джону, кто поселился в Америке и был принят на службу после получения гражданства.  
Трое мужчин и одна женщина, которая тоже служила, — все связаны с армией, и это говорит о многом.  
Уотсон отстраняется от экрана, где мелькают другие газетные заметки, прикрыв ладонью глаза и покачав головой. Сначала Шерлок не замечает этого, но потом сознает, что прохладное присутствие позади него отдаляется. Он резко оборачивается на стуле, на мгновение встревоженный, что его друг вновь надолго исчез. Но затем он видит его: тот стоит, прислонившись к книжному шкафу; Шерлок поднимается и идет к нему.  
— Вы не должны волноваться по этому поводу. Бывают семьи, где это обычно, они — прирожденные солдаты, и хотят служить в армии той страны, гражданами которой являются. Это становится делом чести, семейной традицией.  
Уотсон стонет и всплескивает руками.  
— _Да,_ но я был первым в семье, кто пошел служить, начиная с войны за независимость с американцами! Я установил прецедент; я знаю, что так и было. И теперь все они погибли из-за меня! Мы нашли их всех в некрологах, мастер Холмс. И, пусть косвенно, я виновен в том, что родные попали на эту бойню!  
Шерлок, кажется, изучает его, глаза его очень внимательны, а сам он совершенно невозмутим. Потом тот поворачивается, забирает свои шарф и перчатки, перебрасывает через руку пальто и идет к проходу.  
Капитан глядит ему вслед, глаза его щиплет, но теперь, в своем нынешнем состоянии, он не может даже заплакать… Потому он просто идет за Шерлоком, возможно, сбивая книгу, но если кто-то и видит, что та падает сама по себе, никто не поднимает шума по этому поводу.  
— Шерлок?.. — окликает Джон, осматриваясь и разыскивая подростка. — Шерлок?  
Мальчик вновь появляется, и Уотсон замирает на месте. Перед ним учебник британской истории, возможно, один из тех, каким пользуются в привилегированных частных школах.  
Подойдя к пустому столу, подросток хлопает книгой (игнорируя недовольные взгляды), и быстро просматривает оглавление. Затем открывает книгу на нужной странице и указывает на один из параграфов.  
_«Благодаря усилиям военных врачей, таких как П. Картер, Дж. Мак-Нэбб, Дж. Уотсон, С. Райли и М Смит, более 5 600 жизней британских солдат были спасены во время Великой войны»._  
Потрясенный, Джон безмолвно смотрит на эти слова, а потом поворачивается, чтоб увидеть своего молодого друга.  
— Я … в книге истории?..  
— Да, — выдыхает Шерлок сердито. — Разумеется. В этой книге, в частности, кто бы ни писал ее, много мест, похожих на это. Там слова благодарности тем, кого принято считать скромными тружениками, наших соотечественников, которые были очень важны, хотя их имена называют нечасто. Я проверил отчеты этих докторов, включая и ваши; счет спасенных идет на сотни. А вас было лишь пять докторов на одной войне. Вы спасли около 5 600 жизней. Так что выбросьте из головы всю эту ерунду, это иррационально и абсурдно, с учетом того, сколько жизней вы помогли сохранить.  
Мальчик закрывает книгу, оставляя ее на столе, встает, надевает пальто и повязывает вокруг шеи шарф, а перчатки просто убирает в карман.  
— Мы можем идти. Мы нашли здесь всё, что мы могли. — И он хочет уйти, но Уотсон ловит его за рукав.  
— Спасибо, — говорит капитан чуть слышно. — Вы доказали, что я был не прав. И это было очень великодушно.  
Шерлок направляется дальше и оборачивается.  
— Ничего подобного. Я лишь должен держать вас в хорошей форме. Если вы подавлены, трудно будет сотрудничать. А мне нужна ваша помощь, потому что мне придется обыскивать Лондон. С вашими способностями незаметно для окружающих исчезнуть и вновь появиться, вы сможете легко изучить дома и квартиры современных Уотсонов, найдя их имена на звонках и почтовых ящиках. Шансы, что мы так их найдем, достаточно слабые, но пусть это будет нашим последним шансом, если я не смогу найти адрес нужных Уотсонов самостоятельно.  
— Мы могли бы проверить дом, где я вырос, или где проживала моя жена, до того как я… — начинает Джон, но Шерлок прерывает его.  
— Нет. И там, и там я уже искал во время вашего длительного отсутствия. Я надеялся отыскать кого-нибудь, кто знал бы вас прежде. Но не было никого.  
— О, — бормочет Уотсон и отводит взгляд. — Хорошо, понимаю. Прости.  
— Вы только вносили свои предложения. И не можете извиняться за то, что я их уже изучил, вы не знали об этом, — отвечает Шерлок, вздыхая, словно это физически тяжело — заверять и поддерживать.  
— Так куда мы теперь?  
— Домой. Мы сегодня уже ничего не сделаем.  
И Джон безропотно следует за ним.

.:0:.

— Нашли что-нибудь полезное? — спрашивает Майкрофт из кухни, когда Шерлок и его призрачный спутник входят в дом.  
— Ничего существенного, — отвечает Шерлок расстроено. — Если ты наткнешься на что-то важное, братец, будь так добр, сообщи мне об этом. Потому что, боюсь, что с сегодняшними технологиями я уже на пределе своих возможностей. Жаль, что не было лучшего способа искать нужную информацию.  
— Когда-нибудь будет, — ухмыляется Майкрофт, выходя им навстречу с тарелкой, на которой лежит кусок пирога.  
— Растолстеешь, — фыркает Шерлок. — И тогда я буду дразнить тебя.  
— Мамочка не хотела, чтобы это пропало впустую, — защищается Майкрофт. — И столь надолго я уже не приеду из университета до самых каникул. Так что я сегодня не откажу себе.  
— Неважно, — Шерлок пожимает плечами. Он резко вытаскивает из рукава одну руку, пальто и повисает у него на плече.  
— Позволь мне помочь, — замечает Уотсон, посмеиваясь, и помогает ему снять пальто. Должно быть, здесь неправильное освещение, потому что Шерлок, похоже, напрягся и опять покраснел.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Шерлок и тут же устремляется к лестнице, пока Джон устраивает его одежду на вешалке. Джон скользит к лестнице тоже, но взгляд Майкрофта останавливает его.  
— Что?.. — спрашивает солдат, приподнимая бровь.  
Майкрофт выглядит слегка удивленным.  
— Ничего. Просто Шерлок очень любит вас. Больше, чем кого-либо прежде; возможно, что и больше, чем кого-либо в будущем. Он бы никому не позволил снять с него пальто, как сейчас это сделали вы, если бы он ни любил этого человека слишком сильно.  
Уотсон закрывает глаза.  
— Мы с ним друзья. Подобные пустяки обычны между друзьями.  
— Не в том случае, если дело касается Шерлока Холмса, — заявляет Майкрофт вполне откровенно. Подцепляет вилкой кусок пирога, отправляет в рот, глотает, и говорит: — Или вы полагали, что его так просто смутить?  
— Он — подросток. В таком возрасте нормально смущаться, — защищает Шерлока капитан.  
Майкрофт пожимает плечами.  
— Возможно. Я лишь говорю, что вам следует… принимать в расчет его чувства, вот и всё. Немногие люди делают это, и я не хотел бы, чтобы у него сложилось неправильное впечатление.  
— Каким образом я бы…? — бормочет Джон, сбитый с толку, и хмуро смотрит вслед студенту университета, когда тот уходит. Потом трет висок под своей армейской фуражкой, подавляя расстроенный стон. Что за чушь? Что, черт возьми, Майкрофт пытался ему приписать?  
Он движется вверх по лестнице, не имея реального выбора, кроме как следовать повсюду за Шерлоком, являющимся его единственным якорем среди мира живых.  
Он находит мальчика, бросающего маленький резиновый мяч в стену и ловящего его, лежа на темно-синем покрывале.  
— Беседовали с Майкрофтом?  
— Хм-м, да, — признает солдат, надеясь, что голос звучит безразлично.  
— М-м, — отвечает Шерлок, снова бросая мячик. — О чем же?  
— Так, ничего существенного, — говорит ему Джон. — Скучаешь?  
— Мучительно, — соглашается Шерлок. — Я делаю большую часть школьных заданий во время уроков, а что не заканчиваю, то бывает готово в течение часа, не больше, когда прихожу домой. Выходные не исключение.  
— И нет никаких приятелей, с которыми ты бы мог чем-нибудь заняться?  
— Нет, — отвечает Шерлок, как будто это должно быть очевидно. — Несколько моих одноклассников достаточно любезны, но мне они безразличны. Они совершенно обычные и ужасающе скучные. Меня развлекает больше вот этот резиновый мяч, чем пикник с кем-то из них.  
— Это… грустно, Шерлок, — замечает тихо призрачный капитан. — Я действительно твой единственный друг?  
— Мне так больше нравится. — Сильно брошенный мяч ударяет в стену, но к подростку не возвращается, ударяясь в спинку кровати, и, подпрыгнув несколько раз, катится ногам Джона, стоящего у дверей.  
Джон поднимает мячик, становится невидимым, заставляет мячик проплыть через комнату и кладет его в открытую ладонь подростка, который, не обращая внимания на мячик, вглядывается в пустоту, стараясь найти там призрачную фигуру.  
Лицо Шерлока похоже на лицо ученого, наблюдающего маскировочную окраску каракатицы и желающего еще раз увидеть это.  
— Как вы это делаете?  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Уотсон, проявляясь. — Если я думаю о себе как о воздухе, становлюсь бесплотным, так что люди и вещи проходят прямо сквозь меня. А если представляю, что просто невидим, то таким и делаюсь. Концентрируясь, я могу держать вещи, когда нахожусь в подобном состоянии, и могу поддерживать свою внешнюю форму, воссоздавая тот облик, что был у меня когда-то. Я могу, разумеется, стать и неосязаемым, и невидимым, но мне это не нравится, или дело кончится тем, что я провалюсь сквозь все этажи… и даже сквозь землю, оказавшись совсем в другом месте.  
Шерлок выглядит так, будто снова сделал открытие, удивленным еще одной тайной, которой поделился с ним его призрачный друг.  
Юноша улыбается.  
— Как вы думаете, вы могли бы сделать это с другими людьми? Сделать кого-то живого неосязаемым или невидимым? Или, возможно, освободить мою душу из тела, вроде астральной проекции. Научите меня делать это — уверен, это было бы очень полезно в будущем.  
— Вряд ли это возможно, — отвечает Джон тихо. — Но мы, если хочешь, можем сделать несколько тестов. Но только не относительно твоего последнего предложения; ты просто умрешь.  
— Этого вы не знаете, — говорит обиженно Шерлок, рассерженный тем, что ему не позволят с чем-то экспериментировать.  
—Твоя душа — это энергия твоего тела. Она питает тебя. Много раз я видел это; тот « _свет_ », что бывает только в глазах живых. Это их душа, _оставляющая_ их после смерти, когда этот свет угасает. Астральная проекция — миф.  
— Но как же так называемый внетелесный опыт… — начинает Шерлок.  
И Джон яростно качает головой.  
— Нет. Единственный возможный « _внетелесный опыт_ », о котором я могу думать, это то, когда душа оставляет тело, но тело реанимировано, и душа возвращается к нему. Некоторые люди утверждают, что видели небеса, будучи мертвыми в течение трех минут, или что-то подобное. Но они, фактически, умирали, а потом притянуты были назад какой-то оставшейся нитью, что еще соединяла их с их физическим телом, — объясняет он. И он, в самом деле, видел такое, слишком много раз, да еще и сам будучи доктором… А потом превратившись в тень — призрака, наблюдающего, как умирают другие, и способного видеть то, чего доктора не увидят.  
— Прекрасно, — говорит Шерлок хмуро, снова плюхаясь на кровать и бросая мячик об стену. — От этого мы откажемся. Но я всё еще хочу видеть, можете ли вы посредством физического контакта, сделать мое тело неосязаемым или невидимым. И завтра мы это проверим, договорились?  
— Договорились, — признает поражение Джон, и вздыхает. — Только… не ожидай слишком многого. Я сомневаюсь, что это сработает.  
— Начнем с неодушевленных предметов, а потом перейдем к опытам на человеке, — предлагает юноша. — Вы можете сами попрактиковаться, если хотите. А я тем временем обдумаю события сегодняшнего дня, чтобы решить, каким будет наш следующий шаг, помимо экспериментов.  
— Что ж, давай, — вздыхает призрак. Он сидит в рабочем кресле Шерлока и берет карандаш, делая набросок женского лица. Его жена, как он помнит ее. А ведь он даже имени ее не сможет назвать. Да и рисунок оставляет желать много лучшего, не воздавая должного ее красоте. В любом случае, она получилась не такой, какой он ее помнит.


	8. Человек-невидимка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Потом Шерлок замечает: — Давай вернемся к экспериментам? Попробуем сделать объекты, а может, и меня, невидимыми или неосязаемыми…

Он поддался сну — в том виде, что ему был доступен — как раз перед ужином, и, когда проснулся, уже было утро, и наступил новый день. Шерлок уехал в школу, мистер Холмс — на службу, Майкрофт — в университет. Миссис Холмс отправилась по своим делам, и Уотсон остался один в пустом доме.  
Он чувствовал себя каким-то чужаком, чуть не незнакомцем; словно мог находиться тут только в присутствии Шерлока. Без него здесь Уотсону было не по себе, он чувствовал себя незваным гостем — призраком, который бродит по дому, не имея на это права.  
Шевельнувшись неловко, он поднял голову с письменного стола и прошел через стул, делая шаг назад. Позволил себе проскользнуть через пол этажом ниже и оказался в комнате со стиральной машиной и сушилкой для белья, вышел на кухню, совершенно чистую и пустую, и прошелся по первому этажу дома Холмсов, не зная, чем занять себя. Конечно, он может читать, но если книга недавно написана, то он не уверен, что поймет новые слова, касающиеся технического прогресса. Он всё еще пытается приспособиться ко всему этому.  
В конечном итоге, он как-то сумел включить телевизор, и устройство заработало. Телевизор сильно отличается от тех, к которым он привык, но Джон сумел разобраться в пульте и научился пролистывать каналы с помощью кнопок со стрелками.  
А вот и новостные каналы. Сейчас 1992-ой год, говорит диктор. Господи… Он вообще-то никогда не считал свои года призрачной жизни, но до встречи с Шерлоком он был мертв в течение шестидесяти девяти лет, а к сегодняшнему моменту — уже семьдесят четыре. Три четверти века!  
Дрожь пробежала по его призрачному телу. Уотсон закрыл глаза, стараясь забыть тот факт, что ощущает себе как тридцатилетний, максимум — сорокалетний мужчина. Много времени он провел в своих грезах, скользя между мирами живых и мертвых. Годами он был растворен и потерян в необъятных потоках энергий.  
Внезапно он понял, что не может сидеть взаперти.  
Выключив телевизор, он выскользнул через стены на улицу. Воздух чист и свеж, еще утро. На всякий случай, он превратился в невидимку и отправился гулять.  
Он не уверен, куда именно он идет, хорошо иногда подчиняться инстинктам, путешествуя везде, куда зовут его чувства. Поверни здесь направо, здесь – прямо, вдоль жилых корпусов, и налево по переулку, а дальше на главную улицу.  
Он вновь чувствует натяжение нити, и позволяет этому управлять им. Иногда он с этим успешно борется, а иногда хотел бы, но не в силах оборвать эту связь… А порой он не возражает вообще, плывя по течению. Это — один из тех случаев. Он только надеется, что это не повлечет за собой нового пятилетнего отсутствия или чего-то подобного. У него есть вещи, которые он собирался сделать сегодня, планы, которые он наметил вместе с Шерлоком.  
Уотсон продолжает скользить по земле — или над землей, вероятно, — пока не выходит к детской площадке в парке. Ее не было, когда он был ребенком; да, если бы и была, родители не привели бы его сюда.   
Тут качели, наклонные бревна разной высоты и толщины, огороженные перилами или открытые. Есть подвесные лесенки, такие, как на корабле, и хитрые вращающиеся круги, на которых можно крутиться.  
Повсюду играют дети, совсем маленькие, что еще в школе, и те, кто постарше, но уже на сегодня окончил занятия. Чуть в сторонке – их матери, сидят на скамейках, болтая друг с другом, кормят из бутылочек малышей или просто с радостью наблюдают за их возней.  
Одна мать в особенности притягивает его взгляд. Она в одиночестве, под маленьким деревом, сложив руки на своем округлившемся животе. Сейчас зима, и почти уже время каникул, и, хотя она на одеяле, и снега нет, он боится, что она замерзнет. Впрочем, одета она достаточно тепло, и сегодня отличный день. Один из тех замечательных зимних английских дней, что могли бы скорей показаться осенними или даже весенними днями. И все эти дети, конечно, попросились сегодня пойти погулять, наслаждаясь погожим деньком, вероятно, последним на долгое время.   
(Ему интересно, похвалил бы Шерлок его за подобную цепь рассуждений. Это просто, но немногие дают себе труд задумываться о подобных вещах).   
Мать всё время поглядывает на одного из детей, другие так не делают. Правда, она гораздо моложе остальных — ей не более тридцати. Она улыбается, а, когда не следит за сыном или дочерью, читает роман в мягкой обложке.  
Проследив за ее взглядом, когда та вновь прерывает чтение, Джон видит малышку со светлыми волосами, заплетенными в две косички. По тому, как отважно та лезет наверх по конструкциям, можно предположить, что ей нравятся мальчишечьи игры, да и сама она более решительная, чем другие девочки. Это вызывает у Джона улыбку.  
— Осторожно, Сара! — говорит ей женщина, и Джон на мгновение оборачивается к ней.  
— Да, мамуля! — кричит в ответ девочка и, смеясь, карабкается еще выше, почти на самый высокий уровень.  
Ее беременная мать возвращается к чтению.  
Джон изучает женщину. Она тоже светловолосая, хоть с годами цвет ее волос изменился, они стали темнее. Глаза ее карие, темные и блестящие, становящиеся почти шоколадными, когда она тепло улыбается дочери, покачивая головой.  
Возвращая внимание к Саре, пока ее мать дочитывает главу, Джон видит, что та пытается соскользнуть вниз с самого верха по трубе. Он подплывает ближе и слышит, что девочка играет в пожарников.   
— Скорее, скорее! — бормочет она себе под нос. — Ты должна спуститься, прежде чем дом весь сгорит!  
Обхватив металлическую трубу, она смотрит на землю внизу и колеблется.  
И Джон чувствует надвигающуюся беду, и бросается к детской площадке.  
В тот же миг нога Сары соскальзывает, и руки в перчатках не могут удержаться за трубу. Она теряет равновесие и начинает падать вниз.  
В ее возрасте, при падении с такой высоты она наверняка бы вывихнула лодыжку. В худшем случае могла бы сломать руки-ноги или даже шею…  
Сара закричала жутким криком ребенка, для которого игра закончилась, и который вот-вот разобьется. Мать, вскочив, прижала руки к животу.  
— Сара!!!  
Джон падает на колени рядом с этим спортивным сооружением, принимая вещественный вид, и ловит девочку на руки. Он ощущает ее вес и ставит ее на землю. Повернувшись, та внимательно изучает его и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Он для пущей уверенности не убирает рук с ее плеч.  
— Спасибо, — говорит она, и смотрит на него с удивлением. — Я разбилась бы.  
— Да, но я тебя спас, — говорит он тихо.  
— Ты прозрачный, — замечает Сара и касается его лба, но тут же отдергивает ладошку. — И холодный. На мне варежки, но я всё же чувствую, что мамочка теплая. А ты – нет. Почему?  
— Я… — он не знает, что ей ответить. Если сказать, что он — призрак, то она испугается, так ведь? — Ну, я просто болею. Потому и такой.  
— О, — говорит она и сочувственно морщится. Глаза у нее очень темные, серо-синие, с пятнышками зеленого вокруг зрачков. — Тогда выздоравливай. — И она улыбается, демонстрируя недостающий зуб. Потом поднимается, отряхиваясь, – и тут к ним подбегает ее напуганная родительница. — Мамочка!   
— Сара! Господи, как ты… Всё хорошо? — глаза ее матери распахнуты от волнения.  
— Да-а! Этот дядя спас меня, — она указывает на Джона, который понимается на ноги. Тот отходит чуть в сторону и заводит руки за спину, не уверенный, правда, что предпочтительнее: чтобы женщина смогла видеть его, или чтобы сочла лишь «воображаемым другом», о которых порой фантазируют дети.  
Взгляд женщины, устремившись туда, куда указывает Сара, обегает парк, смотрит всюду, но поблизости нет никаких мужчин, только женщины.   
И она, улыбаясь, вздыхает.  
— Хорошо, тогда, должно быть, он — невидимка. Или, может быть, ангел-хранитель?   
— Но у него же нет крыльев, — замечает Сара и, повернувшись, снова всматривается в солдата. — На нем форма.  
— Значит, он полицейский? Как интересно! — Мать поддерживает разговор, говоря, как обычно, когда разговаривают с детьми, берет девочку за руку и подводит к одеялу под деревом.  
— Нет, — хмурится Сара. — У него тут значки какие-то и медаль. Он военный, мамочка?  
— Если так тебе нравится, — смеется она. — Но вообще это чудо! Я видела, как ты падала, и, похоже, что ты, словно перышко, опустилась вниз.   
— Потому что там был мужчина, он поймал меня! — настаивает девочка. — Почему ты не видишь его? Он же здесь! — И она указывает на Джона, который стоит чуть поодаль их одеяла.   
Капитану весьма любопытно, что они о нем скажут.  
Но мать девочки даже не притворяется, что смотрит, поправляя «молнию» на курточке дочери и потуже завязывая шнурки на ее ботиночках.  
— Ну, конечно, милая, — отвечает она. — У него есть имя?  
Сара пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю. Я сейчас спрошу, — мать ее тихонько смеется. — Как тебя зовут? Ты солдат?   
— Да, — отвечает Джон тихо, становясь на колени возле нее. — Я капитан Джон Уотсон.  
— Правда?! У тебя есть корабль? — вопрошает Сара нетерпеливо.  
Он смеется.   
— Нет, я другой капитан. Это звание в британской армии.  
— О-о, — она немного разочарована. Затем она снова смотрит на мать и улыбается. — Он говорит, что его зовут капитан Джон, и он, правда, хороший. Может он приходить, чтоб играть со мной, мамочка?  
Теперь женщина определенно думает, что у дочери появился «воображаемый друг».  
— Ну, конечно же, дорогая. Если он спас тебя сегодня, то, разумеется, пусть приходит, когда захочет. А теперь пойдем, нам пора домой.  
— Ладно, — говорит Сара, вставая, и берет мать за руку. — Мамочка, а когда мои сестры родятся, они тоже с Джоном будут играть?  
— Обязательно, — обещает ей женщина. — Близняшкам бы это понравилось.  
И Уотсон смотрит им вслед, наблюдая, как они уходят, взявшись за руки.  
Это вдруг напоминает ему о случившемся несколько лет назад, и он просто замирает на месте… Ну, насколько это доступно призраку.  
Несколько лет назад, возможно, чуть более, чем за десять лет до того, как он встретил Шерлока (он понимает, что мальчик тогда еще не родился), он очутился на школьном дворе, куда одна молодая женщина зашла, чтоб забрать свою дочь. Малышку, помнится, звали Гарри, и Джон было подумал, что это мальчик с очень длинными волосами, как в то время, кажется, было в моде. Но нет, это все-таки была девочка, правда, одетая, скорей, как мальчишка. Он услышал ее полное имя, когда мать ругала ее, — Гарриет.   
Это походило на взрыв из прошлого, вдруг напомнив о собственной сестре Джона. Он наблюдал, как эта женщина — она тоже ждала ребенка, как сейчас мама Сары, – забирала малышку домой, держа ее за руку. Но мать отвлеклась и шагнула вперед, собираясь перейти через улицу, и тут появилась машина, мчавшаяся прямо на них.  
Естественно, Джон встал перед женщиной и осторожно подтолкнул ее назад, на бордюр. Она мигнула в растерянности, но на долю секунды — он мог бы поклясться в этом! – на долю секунды, испугавшись, быть может, что погибнет сейчас, было что-то в ее глазах… Словно бы она не просто увидела призрака, но того, кого она знала!  
Вот и Сара смотрела на него точно так же – в первый миг, когда он ее спас. Как на призрака, да… Но кого-то, кого она видела прежде! Кого знала. Но как такое возможно? Сколько ей? Четыре, пять лет? Какого мужчину она могла знать, кроме своего отца или дедушки? А он, конечно, не мог быть ни тем, ни другим. И едва ли был похожим на них.  
Позже, не зная, что делать с собой, Джон пошел в другом направлении, готовый и сам возвратиться домой, – по крайней мере, туда, куда он сейчас может прийти, – в дом Холмсов.

.:0:.

Когда он приходит домой, поднимаясь в комнату Шерлока, тот сидит у стола, и лицо его сияет, как обычно в минуты внезапного озарения.  
— Эта ваша жена?  
Джон мигает. А, подросток нашел его эскиз.   
— Хм-м, да. Не очень похоже, но я не слишком-то хорошо рисую… И все-таки что-то мне удалось передать.  
Шерлок снова рассматривает рисунок, что-то бормоча себе под нос, и после паузы замечает:  
— Она была беременна.  
— Что?.. Не скажешь же ты, что смог «вывести» это из моего рисунка! — хмурится Джон.  
— Нет. Но мне было скучно сегодня, и я решил провести некоторый поиск. Потому ушел из школы в обеденный перерыв и провел это время, разыскивая вашу семью. Я искал регистрации новорожденных, носящих вашу фамилию. Ну, пришлось кое-что взломать и воспользоваться отмычкой, к чему, как я знаю, вы относитесь неодобрительно, как человек безупречной честности, но это нужно было сделать, — объясняет Шерлок. Он нервно сглатывает и смотрит на друга. — Знаете ли вы, что у вас есть сын? Внуки и правнуки?  
Джон снова мигает и потрясенно смотрит на Шерлока.  
— Нет. Но… в общем-то, это возможно, я… Мы с женой любили друг друга в ту ночь, когда я должен был уезжать… Нас отпустили, чтоб попрощаться с семьями, но…  
— Что ж, должно быть, вы и дали жизнь сыну. Он, бесспорно, ваш; я предполагал, что у вас должно было быть какое-то свидание, и по времени всё как раз совпадает. Через девять месяцев после вашего отъезда появилось это свидетельство о рождении, — Шерлок предъявляет копию, вероятно, «позаимствованную» из папки. — У вас был сын: Томас Хэмиш Уотсон. Жена ваша больше не выходила замуж, и других детей у нее не было. Мальчик вырос, женился, и от этого брака тоже были дети; их свидетельства о рождении были рядом с его именем. В настоящее время ему семьдесят шесть лет, учитывая год или около между тем, когда вы уехали за границу и когда вы погибли в бою. Он сейчас живет за городом. Его внуки в Сассексе, но довольно далеко, так что он видит их, вероятно, главным образом, во время каникул. Которые скоро настанут.  
— Ты… — Его голос дрожит, и Уотсон качает головой и вздергивает подбородок, чтоб овладеть собой. Он сжимает руки, сложив их за спиной, впиваясь в ладони пальцами, хотя это не слишком-то чувствуется… — Ты предлагаешь, чтобы в этом году я навестил их на Рождество?  
— Это было бы вполне логично, — отвечает Шерлок с принужденной беспечностью, и Джон в мгновение ока улавливает его настоящие чувства, потому что энергии юноши не в порядке. Его душа излучает боль, депрессию и одиночество.  
— Полагаю, что не стану делать этого прямо сейчас, — говорит Джон сдержанно. — Я… мне нужно время, чтоб осознать всё это. И пока Томас не болен...  
— Нет, он здоров. Я навел справки, проверив его медицинскую карту. Это же минутное дело, и я всё успел сегодня в обед. К счастью, медицинские отчеты отлично систематизированы. — Шерлок возвращается к своему столу и слегка касается рисунка. — Вы свободно можете подождать еще лет пять или десять, я думаю, что он будет жив.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает призрак с чем-то, похожим на вздох, подходит к Шерлоку и касается его плеча. — Я побуду здесь, никуда не уйду.  
Он немедленно чувствует, как расслабляется Шерлок, как душа его успокаивается, и как горестный страх отступает, прекращая терзать его — страх потери друга. И теперь в душе его лишь теплота при мысли, что Джон на какое-то время еще останется с ним.  
— Почему вы решили не обращать на внимания на мою находку? Это ведь очень важно, — говорит Шерлок резко.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Джон с мягкостью, противоречащей тону Шерлока. — Но если это означает идти дальше, тогда я не хочу делать это сейчас. У меня есть друг, о котором я хочу заботиться. Я должен удостовериться, что он вырастет достойным человеком, обзаведется еще несколькими друзьями, когда я действительно оставлю его. Но у него не будет друзей, если он и дальше будет вести себя, словно эгоистичный сухарь, каковым он в действительности не является, но хочет казаться.   
Капитан смотрит на Шерлока радостным и слегка укоряющим взглядом. Он кладет руку ему на плечо, чтобы нежно потрепать по нему и взъерошить волосы.  
Единственный ответ, который он получает — ухмылка, но вовсе не злая, и Шерлок толкает солдата локтем в бок. Уотсон послушно отодвигается, а Шерлок вынимает свои учебники, чтобы продолжить занятия.  
Весь следующий час приятели непринужденно болтают, преднамеренно избегая той самой серьезной темы и новых сведений.  
Потом Шерлок замечает:  
— Давайте вернемся к экспериментам? Попробуем сделать объекты, а может, и меня, невидимыми или неосязаемыми…  
Давно мертвый армейский доктор закатывает глаза.   
— Да, да, — уступает он. — Так с чего ты хотел бы начать?


	9. Прерванная мелодия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И снова, это похоже на прерванную мелодию — то, как Шерлок чувствует руку Джона — едва различимую, пробивающуюся сквозь шипение и треск, словно запись на старой пластинке… Но такую явственную, словно бы она затопила комнату.

Шерлок похож на того, кто уверен в своей правоте, и кого ничуть не заботит, получит ли он заслуженную поддержку и одобрение, потому что не все так умны, чтобы это понять. Очевидно.   
Но, конечно же, это неправда. Это лишь фасад, маска, он нарочно делает это, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким и неприкаянным.  
Сказать по правде, Шерлок жаждет внимания, одобрения, искренних поздравлений с успехом; но привык, что ему постоянно твердят: «Отвали!», когда он говорит о своих наблюдениях и последующих выводах. А ему так хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то сказал: «Так и есть! Как ты смог это вычислить?». А когда он, красуясь, всё объяснит, хвастая своим интеллектом, этот «кто-то» воскликнул бы: «Потрясающе! Экстраординарно! Какой ты умный!»   
Но никто никогда не говорил ему этого, и, судя по его личной статистике, вряд ли скажет. Его будущее будет точно таким же, как настоящее, что весьма наглядно ему демонстрировало, сколь нелепо и несостоятельно было надеяться на что-то иное. Людей было легко удивить поначалу, может, даже увлечь, но потом, после нескольких заявлений, самолюбие их бывает задето, и они становятся раздражительными, ощущая себя глупцами в сравнении с ним, и стыдясь того, что он знает о них или их окружении… И тогда уже ни о каком одобрении не могло быть и речи.  
Капитан Джон Хэмиш Уотсон — единственное исключение. Блестящий, изумительный, он дает ему слабый шанс, что, быть может, потом в жизни Шерлока появится кто-то, кто скажет ему, что он замечательный, умный, особенный… Удостоит своего одобрения, которое ему нужно, чтобы не распасться на части.   
Как бы Шерлок ни сожалел об этом, он, в конце концов, лишь человек. И слишком большое пренебрежение может ввергнуть в безумие даже его совершенный интеллект, потому что быть гением весьма угнетающе, гений так одинок… Он нуждается в благодарной аудитории, в одобрении. И Уотсон дал ему это. Так что Шерлок теперь приобрел зависимость, сколь это ни горько звучит. Он ужасно жадный, ему хочется удержать на земле эту странствующую душу дольше, чем это необходимо. Майкрофт даже объяснил, почему, в то время, как Джон уходил на пять лет: потому что, в глубине души, Холмс-младший уверен, что другого «Джона Уотсона» в его жизни уже не будет.   
Но он жаждет одобрения капитана, даже если это означает, что он сам, своими действиями, подводит Уотсона всё ближе к тому, чтобы тот ушел навсегда. Он откопал всё, что мог, после школы сегодня… Даже зная, что его методы не будут одобрены из-за нарушения этики. Капитан, правда, милостиво не ругал его, так что Шерлок получил даже нечто более ценное, чем улыбку и теплое: «Ты невероятный!», или что-то подобное.  
Он был вне себя от радости, когда призрак сказал, что он останется с ним еще на какое-то время, отложив пока свою встречу с семьей. В соответствии с социальными нормами, он должен был бы чувствовать себя виноватым от того ликования, что ощутил при этом. Но он, честно, не мог бы сказать, что сожалеет о том, что его самый близкий, замечательный друг остается, чтоб поддержать его максимально долго. Разве это не естественное желание, не то, о чем можно только мечтать, даже если обстоятельства сверхъестественны?  
Шерлок обдумывает всё это, наблюдая, как Уотсон взаимодействует с резиновым мячиком, который он вручил капитану, как отправную точку, чтобы начать работать. Призрак, кажется, даже ночью пытался провернуть этот трюк, и сейчас тот так же хмурится и ворчит, безуспешно пытаясь заставить мячик исчезнуть. Это даже забавно. Еще несколько недовольных ворчаний и тихих проклятий, он катает мячик в руках, концентрируется, чуть ли не пытается медитировать… Ничего!   
Наконец, Уотсон, расстроенный и раздосадованный, в ярости швыряет мяч в угол.  
— Говорю тебе, я не могу это сделать! — кричит он сердито – и на миг становится ясно видимым и непрозрачным, и раны, полученные в сражении, не кровоточат, и одежда пробита пулями… В тот краткий миг он похож на саму смерть.   
Шерлок потрясенно мигает. С этим они еще не сталкивались.  
— Сделайте это снова, — говорит он, вставая с кресла. — Рассердитесь. Швырните что-нибудь.  
Гнев Уотсона уже схлынул, оставив только растерянность.  
— Что? Почему?  
— Просто сделайте это! — приказывает подросток, яростно жестикулируя.  
— Я не могу впадать в гнев по желанию, — хмурится капитан. Он смотрит туда, где мячик лежит на полу, у кровати, отскочив от стены.  
— Ради бога! — Шерлок закатывает глаза, поднимает мячик – и бросает его; тот отскакивает от головы Уотсона.  
— Больно же! — сердито говорит капитан, а затем глаза его расширяются. Он понял.  
— Да, точно, спасибо, — говорит Шерлок быстро; его руки просто порхают. — В этот-то всё и дело! Ну же, рассердитесь. Попытайтесь ударить кулаком, или вновь отшвырните мячик, выплесните свою ярость и боль.  
Уотсон кивает решительно.  
— Хорошо. Я попробую. Но я не бью детей.  
— Мне пятнадцать лет. В ваше время меня через год считали мужчиной, — парирует Шерлок.  
— Да, ну, в общем, времена изменились, не так ли? — усмехается капитан.  
— Никакой от вас помощи, — ворчит юный Холмс, поворачивается, выходит в прихожую, куда теперь откатился мячик, поднимает его, закрывает дверь и пихает мяч в грудь Уотсона. Тот пытается перехватить его. — Гнев, Уотсон! Нам нужен гнев!  
— Снова? — вздыхает Уотсон. — Мне не нравится быть сердитым. Это пробуждает плохие воспоминания.  
— Это то, что я должен видеть, — отвечает Шерлок, глядя в глаза капитана. Это кажется таким странным: их рост сравнялся теперь. А как будто вчера Шерлок так от него отличался, и смотрел на Уотсона, как на любого взрослого – высокого, недосягаемого… Теперь всё изменилось. И Шерлок еще продолжает расти. За пять лет он весьма изменился – интеллектуально, физически, эмоционально. Их глаза теперь на одном уровне, как их рты, и – подросток прогоняет мысль прежде, чем она успевает сформироваться. Он мигает, вынуждая себя отступить, и откашливается. — Я должен удостовериться, что мои глаза меня не обманывают.  
— Что ты видел? — напряженно спрашивает Уотсон.  
Шерлок тяжело вздыхает.   
— Я скажу вам, если это случится снова. А теперь, пожалуйста: гнев.  
Уотсон выглядит недоверчивым и озадаченным, но делает, что ему говорят. Он снова воздействует на мяч, пробуя сделать его невидимым, и снова, поскольку это не получается, его внешность меняется, превращаясь во что-то пугающее. Шерлок, усмехнувшись, приносит небольшое зеркало из комнаты матери и показывает его солдату. Тот видит себя и отшатывается в ужасе, обретая немедленно свою нормальную форму. Но трансформация повторилась, и он видел ее.  
— Это…  
— Так, должно быть, вы выглядели, когда умерли. Возможно, призраки в замках, которых описывают как мрачные видения, просто воспроизводят картины своей гибели. И я, честно говоря, удивился, что вы были совсем не таким, когда я вас впервые увидел, хотя в первый миг вы сидели, и как будто вы были ранены и страдали от боли… Но никаких ран на вас видно не было. Это казалось неправильным… то есть, кажется, — говорит Шерлок быстро и сбивчиво. — Именно так вы должны были выглядеть, но лишь вспышка гнева и других отрицательных эмоций вызывает это, да и то на мгновение. Большую часть времени вы предпочитаете оставаться спокойным, и поэтому представляете себя так, как себя помните: целым и лишенным той печати, что на вас наложила война.  
Уотсон выглядит искренне ошеломленным; у него бы перехватило дыхание – если б это было возможно. Он отступает и садится на кровати Шерлока. Потирает ладонью лицо и ерошит волосы. А потом, наконец, говорит немного растеряно:  
— Господи… Да нормальный человек испугался бы такого меня. И, конечно, не пытался бы снова увидеть такое, а не то чтобы «изучать»! Но ты явно не нормальный человек.  
Шерлок ухмыляется.   
— Разумеется, нет. Быть нормальным скучно. Это так.. предсказуемо! Так что «норма» — это не для меня. Я всегда был таким, как вы это знаете.  
— Да, боюсь, что так, — признает Уотсон со смехом. Он встречает взгляд Шерлока и выпрямляется. — Это я на миг испугался себя, а ты _улыбаешься_ , словно только что обнаружил новую разновидность бабочки.  
— Да, и что же? — хмурится Шерлок.  
— Ничего, — отвечает Уотсон, опуская глаза. — Ты просто… очень принимающий… В тех вещах, которые люди обычно не желают принять. И это… действительно, необычно, я думаю… Но… хорошо, разумеется, хорошо. Хотя это заставляет меня задаться вопросом: если бы я не был настолько захватывающим для тебя, если бы не мог ничем тебя удивить, захотел бы ты быть моим другом? Или это даже тебе бы в голову не пришло бы?  
— Пришло! — отвечает Шерлок немедленно, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки, настолько он поторопился с ответом. — Или… или нет. Я не знаю. — Он задумывается. — Возможно. Это бы зависело от того, как мы встретились бы. И если бы вы всё еще принимали меня таким, как я есть. И могли удивить меня. Это очень редко кому удается. Всё люди такие скучные… Но вы – нет. Вы удивительный. — Он трет лоб. — Я думаю, это было бы главной причиной, чтобы мы были друзьями… Помимо вашего призрачного состояния. Я так думаю. А я никогда не ошибаюсь.  
— Все порой ошибаются, даже если это случается исключительно редко, — возражает Уотсон любезно. — Но спасибо. Хорошо знать, что и при других обстоятельствах мы всё еще нравились бы друг другу.  
Шерлок кивает, не зная, что на это ответить. Он откашливается.   
— Что ж, тогда подводим итоги. Вы можете сделать невидимым или неосязаемым только себя.  
— Кажется, так, — говорит Уотсон тоном, что похож на вздох сожаления. — Результат отрицательный.  
— Мы всё еще не попробовали опытов на живом человеке. Возможно, что плоть и кровь поддаются воздействию лучше, чем каучук? — возражает Шерлок. Он протягивает руку, ощущая покалывающее нетерпение. — Попробуйте это на мне. Сконцентрируйтесь, не думайте ни о чем – лишь о том, как сделать мое тело невидимым. Это должно быть проще, чем неосязаемость; невидимость — лишь уловка света, не движение молекул, которые огибают объект…  
— Как скажешь, — отвечает Уотсон, беря Шерлока за руку и сосредотачиваясь. Шерлок пытается игнорировать странное чувство мурашек при их контакте. Уотсон походит всегда на мимолетное касание холода воздуха, плотного, как туман, и холодного, как оконное стекло, призрачное присутствие… И все-таки оно есть, хоть рука не стала невидимой или неосязаемой.  
Он поднимает зеркало и поворачивает его, игнорируя собственное отражение, зная лишь, что оно находится где-то на периферии.  
— Хорошо. Давайте проверим методы, которые я показывал ранее. Посмотрим, подойдет ли любой из них, при достаточной концентрации, чтобы сделать меня, хотя бы отчасти, невидимым.  
У Шерлока есть теория: у всех одушевленных существ и вещей есть потенциал, чтобы стать невидимыми или неосязаемыми с небольшой помощью от кого-то, свободного от своего физического тела. Контакта энергий должно быть достаточно, чтобы сделать физический облик ненужным и позволить духу брать на себя управление. И если Шерлок сможет сосредоточиться, чтобы почувствовать себя так, как описывает Уотсон, когда тот меняет форму, то тогда, возможно, последовательность тех же самых команд вызовет нужный эффект.  
По крайней мере, в теории.  
Прикусив губу, Шерлок задерживает дыхание. Мельком взглянув на их руки, он видит, главным образом, то, как Уотсон то исчезает, то появляется, но даже, когда тот невидим, Шерлок может всё еще чувствовать его присутствие, может потереть большим пальцем по тыльной стороне его ладони. И если Уотсон замечает контакт, то не реагирует и не комментирует его.  
На один короткий прекрасный миг лицо Уотсона смягчается, и тот выглядит двадцатилетним (или даже, возможно, моложе), и на нем теперь не униформа, а что-то куда менее формальное. Шерлока охватывает любопытство, и он почти разрушает концентрацию своего друга, желая выяснить, что Уотсон чувствует или думает, чтобы становиться таким. Хочется столько всего исследовать, попробовать разные эмоциональные состояния, которые изменяют внешность Уотсона; он уже знает, что с ним делает гнев. Но что это?  
Через мгновение, замечает Шерлок, Уотсон вновь обретает свой обычный вид – тридцатилетнего солдата, а его собственные пальцы бледнеют, становясь полупрозрачными. Он смотрит в зеркало, чтобы это проверить: да, всё так и есть, глаза его не обманывают.   
Восторг охватывает его, словно жар, яркий и теплый, и Уотсон, должно быть, почувствовал это, потому что немедленно отпускает его руку и открывает глаза.  
Секунду они смотрят друг на друга, затем Шерлок осмеливается спросить:  
— Вы это почувствовали?  
— Ты был настроен… Это сработало? — спрашивает Уотсон, спокойный, как обычно.  
— Да! — отвечает Шерлок с триумфом одержанной небольшой победы, отложив зеркало и касаясь пальцев, что были в руке Уотсона мгновение назад. — Ошибиться было нельзя: мои пальцы исчезали у меня на моих глазах. — Он вскидывает руку в победном жесте. —Да-а, ха-ха! Мои теории подтверждаются!  
— Я рад, — улыбается Уотсон.  
— Но теперь мы не можем останавливаться, пока полностью не добьемся успеха, — отвечает Шерлок с недоброй усмешкой. — Так что спать сегодня нам не придется. Нужно продолжать опыты! И я хочу проверить, как ваше эмоциональное состояние или как определенные мысли и воспоминания отражаются на вашем внешнем облике.  
— Что? Это из-за того, как пугающе я выглядел, когда был возмущен? — Уотсон приподнимает брови.  
— Да, — отвечает немедленно Шерлок, и это правда, хотя, вроде бы, так быть не должно. — О, это столь познавательно! Мне нравится, когда эксперименты удаются. — Он садится за стол, чтобы сделать запись того, что уже сегодня установил, занося всё в журнал.  
— Ты… описываешь эксперименты, — размышляет Уотсон, глядя через плечо Шерлока, пока тот пишет.  
— _Разумеется_ , — отвечает Шерлок, поднимая глаза. — Это не было бы наукой, если бы не было точно зарегистрировано, Джон.  
Он вдруг замирает, сжав в пальцах ручку и подняв голову. Он еще никогда не называл Уотсона Джоном, даже мысленно… И теперь ощущает странную теплоту, приливающую к ушам.  
— Хм… Если я могу называть вас… тебя… Джоном, — добавляет подросток чуть слышно.  
Призрак склоняется голову.  
— Что? Конечно, можешь. Я же называю тебя Шерлоком, а не Холмсом, зачастую, во всяком случае. И, как ты сказал, ты почти взрослый теперь, почти мужчина, — говорит он с удивленной улыбкой. — Так что, я думаю, ты теперь получил это право. — Он пожимает плечами. — Фактически, я предпочел бы это. Слишком много людей называли меня Уотсоном – с или без добавления «мистер», «доктор» или «капитан» – в моей… прошлой жизни. Я хотел бы, чтоб на этот раз меня называли Джоном. — Он улыбается. — И кому это больше всего подобает, как не моему лучшему другу?  
Теперь краска полностью заливает щеки Шерлока, но он только продолжает писать.  
— Да, это… я был бы рад.  
Уот-… _Джон_ улыбается шире. Он двигается, чтобы прислониться к краю стола и подбрасывать и ловить несколько карандашей, вертя их в пальцах. Это не недовольство, но может им стать, если Шерлок не сосредоточится на создании его диаграммы, которая, он надеется, скоро будет заполнена комментариями и заметками. Нужно выразить в числах процент невидимости на одном из графиков, а другой покажет значения неосязаемости.  
Слишком многое нужно принять во внимание, столько переменных значений, некоторые вообще неизвестны, некие значения "х". Эксперименты должны проверить гипотезу, выяснить, выполнимо ли даже задуманное, подтвердить неудачи ли положительные результаты. И всё это нужно записать и обдумать. Просто нужно работать дальше.  
— Итак, — объявляет Шерлок, поворачивая свое кресло, чтоб быть теперь лицом к Джону. — Готовы еще к нескольким тестам?  
— Готов, как обычно, — Джон пожимает плечами и приподнимает брови, сжимая в ладони мячик. — Ты ведь думаешь, это с этим у нас ничего не вышло, а с тобой – получилось? Всё испытываешь на себе? — В его тоне любопытство смешано с легким поддразниванием. — Я знаю тебя. И твой гениальный мозг, без сомнения, уже создал теорию насчет всего этого.  
Шерлок улыбается немного смущенно.  
— Да, есть кое-какие мысли. Но пока ничего особенно стоящего. Нужно больше данных.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Джон и роняет мяч, позволяя тому откатиться. И разминает руки, имитируя похрустывание суставов. — Дай-ка мне опять твою руку.  
И снова, это похоже на прерванную мелодию — то, как Шерлок чувствует руку Джона — едва различимую, пробивающуюся сквозь шипение и треск, словно запись на старой пластинке… Но такую явственную, словно бы она затопила комнату. Их контакт вызывает какое-то беспокойство и пустоту внутри Шерлока. Тот расслабляется, откидываясь на стуле, и внимательно наблюдает, как призрак закрывает глаза и концентрируется.  
Они делают тридцать две попытки, но всё, чего удается добиться, это полная невидимость руки Холмса от кончиков пальцев до локтя и разная степень прозрачности — почти до бицепса.  
Но это уже кое-что, и ничто иное, как чудо, нечто на грани науки и феномена, не поддающегося научному объяснению. Что, конечно, нуждается, в дальнейшем исследовании.


	10. Больше, чем ожидал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конечно, если мертвый способен на это, то и живой сумеет, не так ли?

Шерлок ворчливо стонет, потягиваясь и протирая глаза. Не спать четыре дня кряду нездорово, и он это знает, но теперь-то он должен был выспаться, как-никак он провел в постели одиннадцать часов, потому не должен чувствовать себя одурманенным и разбитым.  
Откуда же эта слабость?  
Поеживаясь, он садится и сбрасывает одеяло. В доме _холодно_. Дыхание клубится в воздухе облачками пара. Шерлок одевается, подавляя дрожь, — тело предает его, не желая приспособиться к изменению температуры.  
— О, хорошо, ты проснулся, — приветствует его Джон с легкой улыбкой, когда Шерлок спускается вниз, туда, где теплее. Ревет пламя в камине, и все стараются держаться поближе к огню. — Я уж подумал, что ты, как медведь, залег в спячку.  
Шерлок обнимает себя руками и усаживается перед огнем, он все еще в полусне. Устраивается у камина между мамулей и Джоном.  
— Почему так холодно, мама?  
— Нагреватель вышел из строя. Сейчас новый нам установят, старый был в этом доме еще до того, как мы здесь поселились, — отвечает она. — Давно следовало бы этим заняться. Досадно лишь, что всё это случилось сейчас — чуть ли не в самый холодный день года!  
Да, окна заиндевели, даже снег не шел, при нем все-таки как-то теплее…  
Отец, как обычно, отсутствовал, но Майкрофт был дома, на каникулах. Рождество уже было почти на пороге.  
Шерлок к этим праздникам более чем равнодушен; он не верит в чудесную помощь свыше, не сентиментален, и не считает своим святым долгом чтить традиции. Для него обычно это странное время, и он только всякий раз задается вопросом, зачем вся эта суета?  
Для него испытание даже то, что приходится принимать и дарить подарки (И всё лишь потому, что в легенде младенец Христос получил дары от так называемых «Мудрецов»?) Какая бессмыслица. Если он захочет чего-нибудь, или что-то ему понадобится, то он скажет об этом матери… Или сам скопит деньги, чтобы это приобрести. А дарить подарки… Ну, он что-нибудь покупает брату и их родителям, но лишь потому, что так принято и ожидаемо. Ему даже не хочется дарить что-то отцу (а в последнее время, и брату). Но его упрекнут, если он не сделает этого. И, в конце концов, в восемнадцать он уедет отсюда учиться в университете, так что это, само собой, прекратится. Всё равно в этом нет никакого смысла.  
Если бы и хотел, в самом деле, вручить что-то памятное, от души, то лишь Джону, и никому иному, но Шерлок и представить не может, что можно подарить бестелесному призраку. Джон мертв; ни в каком имуществе он не нуждается. Потому вся эта рождественская суета теперь выглядит еще более глупой.  
Шерлок вздыхает, с удовлетворением отмечая, что, здесь, возле камина, он уже не видит пар от дыхания. Потрескивает огонь, и он наблюдает, завороженный, как оранжевый жар поглощает поленья и взмывает вверх языками пламени, ощущая восхитительный запах горящих дров и тепло.  
— Ожидаешь Рождества, Шерлок? — вопрошает с усмешкой Майкрофт, явно зная что-то, что неизвестно ему.  
— Что бы ты ни скрывал, и какую бы игру ни затеял, меня это не трогает. Я просто устал.  
— Но ты спал больше десяти часов, — возражает мать, — чтобы хоть немного собраться с силами. Нежели тебе всё безразлично? Рождество через три дня.  
— Я имел в виду не «устал», а «сыт по горло», мама, — говорит Шерлок искренне. — Ты же знаешь, что я не испытываю никакого ликования из-за этого праздника, так что Майкрофт прав, в любом случае.  
— Я вообще-то надеялась, что ты будешь повеселее в этом году, учитывая присутствие доктора. Ведь теперь у тебя есть кто-то, с кем ты можешь провести каникулы, не так скучно и одиноко, как обычно, когда взрослые разговаривают на вечеринке.  
— Но следи за тем, чтоб никто не поймал тебя под омелой, — говорит скучающе Майкрофт. — Мы на праздниках будем у тетушки, а ты знаешь, как она обожает собирать всех друзей, прикрепляя омелу, где и не подумаешь, заставляя женатых вести себя, словно молодожены, а членов семьи — выражать привязанность, и ужасно смущаться хороших друзей… — Но улыбка, которой он награждает брата, заставляет Шерлока вспыхнуть и отодвинуться от брата…  
Ему очень хочется стукнуть насмешника кулаком.  
Вместо этого Шерлок делает вид, что игнорирует его замечание, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтоб согреть свои замерзшие пальцы.  
Джон, как обычно, не обращает внимания на инсинуацию Майкрофта. К счастью, разница в возрасте кое-что значит, потому он не станет замечать смущения Шерлока из-за... _чувства_ , зная, сколь презирает тот это слово. Младший Холмс прошел путь от наивного детского восхищения старшим другом-взрослым к подростковому _увлечению_ , что порой настигает учеников старших классов в отношении молодого преподавателя.  
И это немного нехорошо, Шерлок знает это, но, кажется, не способен ничего изменить. Джон Уотсон, безусловно, самый близкий ему человек, и всё в нем очаровывает подростка, а мешает, собственно, только одно: что Джон мертв уже много лет. Вот это гораздо серьезней, чем их разница в возрасте.  
Вздохнув, Шерлок встает и выходит на кухню, чтобы выпить чаю; Джон сопровождает его, помогая расставить чашки на блюдца и приготовить чая для всех, кто сидит у камина.  
— Ты не очень-то любишь праздники, да? В этом нет ничего плохого. Каждый волен иметь свое мнение, и не мне судить. Это только немного… странно. Рождество обычно все любят и широко отмечают. Я, наверно, еще не встречал никого, кому это не нравилось бы, — замечает призрак, добавляя к уже установленным чашкам немного печенья.  
Подросток не отвечает, продолжая молча готовить чай. Призрачный солдат сжимает губы и решает довести разговор до конца.  
— Я готов признать, что блеск этого праздника слегка потускнел, когда я распрощался с детством, и не было ничего веселого, когда я был в окопах, но в те дни я опять полюбил Рождество, и люблю его до сих пор, несмотря на то, что сейчас я не со своей семьей. Но зато я с вами, и очень этому рад.  
Шерлок, наконец, отвечает.  
— Хорошо. Я не такой, как все. Мне всё это не нравится, и мой возраст здесь ни при чем, вовсе не гормоны делают меня раздражительным! Я просто не вижу смысла во всей этой безумной суматохе: скорее, скорее, купить то, успеть это, побывать у тех, встретить этих. Я не сентиментален, и все эти традиции… Всё это не для меня.  
— А. Понятно, — бормочет Уотсон, сжимая заложенные за спину руки.  
Наконец, чай готов, и Шерлок доставляет поднос ожидающей его семье.  
Джон не двигается, лишь наблюдая. Шерлок изменился… Он вырос — не мальчик теперь, и все-таки в это холодное утро он выглядит не так, как обычно. Он вновь изменился. Джон пока не может сказать, как именно, но этот блестящий молодой человек сегодня немного другой. И этого невозможно не чувствовать.

.:0:.

Сочельник Шерлок проводит в углу тетушкиной гостиной; он почти не двигается и едва прикоснулся к еде, хоть и выпил молочный коктейль из сахара, взбитых яиц и вина, что принес ему Джон. Видеть призрака, к счастью, кроме Шерлока, Мэрис и Майкрофта может только одна малышка-кузина, родственница братьев Холмс по материнской линии, которой, наверно, лет семь.  
— Шерлок, этот ваш друг? — спрашивает она, когда видит военного доктора. — Я никогда его прежде не видела.  
— Да. Он мой гость, — отвечает немедленно Шерлок. Он потягивает свой напиток, ценя, что для него Джон сделал его не столь приторным, и смотрит на маленькую кузину. — А ты разве не хочешь пойти поиграть с Жаклин?  
— Она не хочет играть, — обиженно вздыхает малышка. — Ей двенадцать теперь, потому она думает, что она взрослая.  
— Ну, ей же хуже, — мягко замечает Уотсон, присев перед ней на корточки, чтоб удобней было общаться. — У тебя, по-моему, яркое воображение. Держу пари, что играть с тобой интереснее. Ты, наверно, большая выдумщица.  
Она качает головой и застенчиво улыбается, смущенная вниманием взрослого, с которым она не знакома.  
— О-о, спасибо. Мне действительно нравится выдумывать разные вещи — существ и животных… таких, в котором часть от одного, а часть — от другого. Мой любимый — это кроликосова. Я воображаю, что он — мой домашний питомец.  
— Правда? — Джон смеется, вставая. — Я уверен, что он восхитителен. Какого он цвета? Белый?  
— Да! — взволнованно говорит она. — А перья внизу серебряные, а глаза как лаванда! А откуда вы знаете?  
— Я умею видеть такие вещи, — замечает он. Шерлок наблюдает за их диалогом с умеренным интересом. — Но мы, кажется, не познакомились. — Он протягивает ей руку. — Привет, я — Джон Уотсон.  
— А я – Марселла! — отвечает малышка. Она пожимает его руку, хихикая, но тут же ее отпускает и с удивлением смотрит на него. — У вас руки… холодные.  
— О, ну, я был снаружи, выходил покурить. Вот руки и не успели согреться, — говорит он серьезно, радуясь, что ей незаметны другие «странности». Он, должно быть, сейчас не слишком прозрачный — в этой комнате, где все празднуют и пьют рождественские напитки. Так что ей он, наверное, кажется вполне осязаемым и настоящим.  
— А, понятно. — Она улыбается. — Так вы, значит, военный? У вас странная форма.  
— Да, военный, — отвечает Джон немного натянуто, и пытается расправить плечи и принять бравый вид, чтоб она не почувствовала затаенной боли в его словах. — Я… был в отпуске.  
— Это хорошо! Но почему вы сейчас не с вашей семьей? — спрашивает Марселла.  
Он оборачивается, чтоб посмотреть на Шерлока, и встречает его пристальный взгляд.  
— Хм-м. Видишь ли, у меня небольшая семья, и обычно мы встречаемся на Рождество. Я увижу их завтра, — говорит он, и в каком-то смысле это не ложь.  
Детей легко убедить.  
— Тогда хорошо, — говорит Марселла. — Никто не должен быть один. Я пойду, раздобуду печенье. До свидания, мистер Уотсон! — И она убегает.  
Один снова, Шерлок оборачивается через плечо и смотрит на стоящего рядом мужчину.  
— Ты ведь не собираешься к своим близким, Джон? Ты имел в виду нашу семью.  
— Да, — говорит Джон просто.  
Шерлок тихо кивает и, закидывая ногу на ногу, облокачивается о спинку дивана.  
— И ты видел ее воображаемое существо? Ты как будто хорошо его знал.  
— Это отражено в ее душе, — отвечает Джон тихо. — У детей открытые души, их легко прочитать, ощутить ту энергию, что исходит от них, ведь они столь ярки. А душа Марселлы особенная —все цвета переплетаются в ней, ее аура солнечная. И когда я взглянул в ее глаза, то мог увидеть это существо. Это говорит о том, что у нее живое воображение и чистое, любящее сердце.  
— В самом деле? — Шерлок складывает руки перед лицом, словно бы преисполненный благочестия. — Интересно. — В глазах его вспыхивает огонек любопытства. — А как выглядела моя душа, когда я был моложе, ты видел?  
— Ты был совершенно уникальным ребенком, — признает капитан. Он огибает диван и садится возле подростка. — Когда ты в первый раз окликнул меня, сказав «сэр», я взглянул и увидел синюю ауру. Цвет был темно-синий, как ночь, и она была очень сильной. Тебе было десять, но ты казался намного старше. Но различие было не только в этом; ты казался… зрелым. Я слышал о термине «старая душа», но никогда не понимал его буквально. Ты же был именно зрелым, пожившим, словно бы имел груз лет за спиной, не как хрупкий ребенок, которым ты был. Удивительное противоречие!  
Теперь Шерлок внимательно изучал его.  
— Таким образом, ты немедленно узнал, что я не похож на других детей.  
Джон кивает.  
— Да, и тот факт, что ты мог видеть меня, сказал мне ту же самую вещь. Марселла тоже особенная, она меня видит, значит, ее воображение допускает и призраков. Должен признать, что это приятно. Хорошо знать, что есть люди, даже столь молодые, которые могут признать, что то, что случилось со мной, может случиться с любым… При определенных обстоятельствах.

— Мы, возможно, выбрали неправильный путь в исследованиях, — размышляет вслух Шерлок. — Быть может, вместо невидимости и неосязаемости, нас следует сосредоточиться на твоих способностях читать в душах людей. Стоило бы провести такой эксперимент — выйти вместе, и чтобы ты говорил мне, что видишь и чувствуешь в отношении людей, которых мы повстречаем. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты обучить меня этому. Я хотел бы уметь лучше видеть людей, чувствовать их. Я обычно бываю прав, но дополнительное преимущество не помешает. — Он слегка ухмыльнулся.  
— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Джон, он никогда не скажет «нет» Шерлоку Холмсу, когда тот столь настойчив. — Давай попробуем, если хочешь. Устроим свидание. Когда ты собираешься сделать это? Немного холодно для долгих прогулок.  
Шерлок чувствует себя глупым, когда его тело реагирует на слово «свидание» яркой краской на шее.  
— Когда потеплеет. После Нового года. В один из хороших зимних дней, которые предвещают весну. Вот тогда и пойдем прогуляться. Я буду указывать тебе на людей, и ты скажешь мне, что ты видишь. И, возможно, научишь меня чему-нибудь.  
— Конечно, — улыбается Джон сердечно.  
Остаток вечера Шерлок проводит в молчании, и Уотсон обдумывает, как он мог бы передать свою способность молодому другу. Конечно, если мертвый способен на это, то и живой сумеет, не так ли? Ведь единственное различие между ними — тело, состоящее из плоти и крови. И Шерлок уже не так связан со своим физическим состоянием: он почти не спит, и не ест регулярно, как нормальные люди, и, насколько Джон может сказать, не принимает участия ни в одном из чувственных удовольствий, что так привлекают обычных подростков. Никогда. Что показывает истинную отрешенность от тела, полное равнодушие к собственным гормонам, что теперь, в этом возрасте, должны просто кричать, требуя… В общем, требуя своего. Безуспешно. Так что то, с чем Шерлок желает теперь экспериментировать, может и получиться, в отличие от того, что они пытались выяснить раньше. Те способности проявляются, вероятно, только после смерти.

.:0:.

Рождественским утром Шерлок лениво тащится вниз около половины одиннадцатого и приветствует свою семью. Ему не хочется завтракать, вместо этого он делает себе чашку кофе и садится за стол с остальными. Подарки никто еще не открывал — ожидали его, и теперь, когда вся семья в сборе, начинают их раздавать: его чопорный холодный отец, полная лукавого нетерпения мать и Майкрофт, выглядящий слегка удивленно.  
Шерлок выглядит безразличным, открывая несколько предназначенных для него подарков. В них всё так предсказуемо, и он знает, что будет в каждой коробке,— по тому, сколько это весит, как обернуто, и от кого.  
Но есть и особый подарок, который Джон вручает ему после того, как мистер Холмс оставляет гостиную, чтоб покурить. Это подарок, на который Шерлок уставился, не вскрывая коробку.  
— Что это? — спрашивает он, хмурясь.  
— Подарок, — усмехается Майкрофт, слегка подаваясь вперед. — Ты открыл уже шесть, так что должен бы догадаться, вундеркинд.  
— Брось, Майкрофт. Не болтай очевидного, — ворчит Шерлок, сверкнув глазами на брата. А потом его лицо и голос смягчаются, потому что он смотрит на лежащую на коленях коробку. Упаковка ее не совсем хороша — чересчур свободная, как будто у дарившего не было сил как следует натянуть и прижать ее. Упаковочная бумага почти такая же, как у других, тот же самый рисунок снежинок, тем не менее, подарок кажется более личным, чем остальные. — Джон… — бормочет он. — Это от тебя?  
— Там так и написано, — смеется солдат, указывая на нижнюю сторону коробки. Шерлок переворачивает ее, и немного неровным, но вполне узнаваемым почерком Джона там написано:  
Шерлоку от его призрачного приятеля. Джон.  
— Да, но… — отвечает Шерлок, слегка запинаясь, что совсем на него не похоже. — Почему?  
Джон смеется и протирает ладонью шею.  
— Друзья дарят друг другу подарки по праздникам. Ты и так столько раз встречал их без меня, а я столько всего пропустил… Я подумал, что мог бы теперь приобрести что-нибудь для тебя. Ну, я выбрал это и завернул, как сумел. Правда, я не мог заработать деньги и пойти в магазин, чтобы купить это сам. Но Мэрис была так любезна, что помогла. И, пока ты был в школе, мы с ней все купили. Вот с праздничной упаковкой было непросто, но я справился. — Он улыбается, явно довольный собой. — Ну, разве ты не собираешься развернуть подарок?  
Шерлок чувствует себя странно, и его эмоции кружат голову, словно смесь драгоценных вин. Лицо его вспыхивает.  
— Джон… Ты не должен был… Я не смогу ничего подарить тебе — нет ничего, что можно дать призраку.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Джон любезно. — Но я всё равно хотел кое-что подарить тебе. Не похоже, что ты получаешь на Рождество то, что тебе хотелось бы; все твои пожелания, кажется, остаются на день рождения, как мне говорила Мэрис. И я захотел изменить это. Потому выбрал то, что тебе могло бы понравиться. Я на это надеюсь. Когда я увидел эту вещицу, она мне напомнила о тебе.  
Этого никогда не случалось прежде. Это… аномалия. Еще мгновение Шерлок сидит ошеломленный, прежде чем овладеть собой и развернуть упаковочную бумагу.  
Его отец входит как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок демонстрирует всем подарок, лежащий в коробке.  
— Кто же купил тебе это? — негодуя, говорит мистер Холмс.  
— О! Я, дорогой, — отвечает его супруга с блестящей улыбкой. — Я подумала, что ему могло бы это понравиться. Ему ведь уже пятнадцать; еще три года — и он уедет, как Майкрофт, и тогда я уже не буду покупать ему рождественские подарки. Потому я подумала, хорошо, если он получит в этом году еще что-то, помимо обычных подарков.  
В руках Шерлока — темно-коричневый бычий череп, с рогами… и в наушниках. Это явно настенное украшение, больше декоративное, чем практичное, но…  
— Это прекрасно, — отвечает Шерлок с улыбкой, искренней, настоящей.  
— Тебе, правда, нравится? В самом деле? Ты не просто так говоришь? — спрашивает его капитан, и миссис Холмс повторяет эти слова, словно бы от своего лица, чтоб ответная реплика Шерлока не казалась странной и непонятной.  
— Да, конечно! Очень нравится, — отвечает Шерлок, заставляя себя смотреть на мать, а не на призрачного компаньона. — Я сегодня же это повешу у себя над столом.  
— О, хорошо, — говорит миссис Холмс, позволяя себе украдкой взглянуть на Джона и улыбаясь. — Я задавалась вопросом, не сочтешь ли ты это глупым.  
— Вовсе нет, — убеждает его Шерлок. — И я понимаю, почему ты думала обо мне, покупая это. — Он смотрит на полученное украшение, но говорит с капитаном Уотсоном.  
Вскоре Шерлок уходит к себе, и подарок, действительно, в тот же день занимает место у него над столом. В итоге он признается себе, что порой Рождество не настолько бессмысленно и уныло, как он полагал.


	11. Новые открытия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Живым требуется помощь мертвых, чтобы видеть, как видят они, — объясняет Шерлок. — Не могу объяснить, почему это так, но когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, я могу видеть то, о чем ты говоришь, а когда отпускаю —снова вижу всё так, как всегда.

Дни с хорошей погодой, удовлетворяющей Шерлока, начинаются лишь в середине марта.  
— Готов ехать? — вопрошает подросток, едва ступив в парадную после школьных занятий.  
— Ехать? Но ты только вошел, — говорит Уотсон, недоуменно нахмурясь.  
— Да, сейчас. Или ты забыл, о чем мы договаривались во время Сочельника? Сегодня тепло, так что я смогу даже пойти не в пальто, а в куртке. Сегодня удачный день, потому что другие тоже решат прогуляться по солнышку. Пошли, Джон. Я хотел бы видеть, что ты сможешь прочесть у встреченных нами людей, и выяснить, каким образом ты это делаешь.   
— Но я… Хорошо, — уступает призрак. — Дай я только скажу твоей матери. Я собирался помочь ей сегодня с банановым пирогом.  
— Уотсон… — вздыхает Шерлок, закатывая глаза. Потом идет к себе в комнату, чтоб взять куртку, оставляя пальто среди зимней одежды.   
Когда он спускается вниз, Джон уже его ждет у парадной двери.  
— Удачи вам обоим! — окликает их миссис Холмс. — И, Джон, пожалуйста, следите за Шерлоком. Он порою ввязывается в жестокие драки.   
— Не волнуйтесь, мэм, — отвечает с улыбкой Джон и шутливо берет Шерлока за ухо, спрятанное под его густыми кудрями. — Я за всем прослежу. И не допущу, чтобы этот негодник попал в переделку.  
— Я не ребенок! — бросает Шерлок, отмахиваясь, и краснеет. — Пошли! — он поворачивается и, раздраженный, торопится к двери.   
Миссис Холмс, посмеиваясь, возвращается в кухню, чтоб готовить тесто для бананового пирога.  
День действительно очень теплый, и пахнет весной. Джон не может дышать, но весенний воздух омывает его — бодрящий и свежий после горячего воздуха кухни. Это так хорошо.  
— Джон, — говорит Шерлок тихо и спокойно, поскольку они идут рядом по тротуару (и Шерлок ценит каждый раз, когда может назвать своего солдата по имени). — Расскажи мне обо всех своих призрачных способностях. Я больше не хочу неожиданностей.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Джон, присоединяясь к Шерлоку и теперь не паря, а шагая рядом с ним. — Я могу становиться и материальным, и неосязаемым, хоть, бывает, что у меня это не получается, когда я чересчур взволнован. Я также могу по желанию становиться видимым или невидимым, но даже если я видим, воспринять это можешь только ты и еще немногие люди. Потому, вероятно, справедлива твоя гипотеза, что увидеть мертвых могут лишь те, кто способен принять смерть и не боится ее… — Он подводит итог. — Я могу коснуться вещей. Их я чувствовать не могу, но меня можно чувствовать, если я пожелаю этого, и я могу поднимать и нести вещи, если те не слишком тяжелые. Чем менее плотный объект, тем легче мне иметь с ним дело.  
— Так, понятно, но все это про физические предметы. Что еще? — продолжает Шерлок, искоса посматривая на компаньона.  
— Я могу ощутить энергии в других. Полагаю, моя душа, потянувшись, «видит» их, так как у меня нет никаких физических глаз. Вероятно, я могу уловить в окружающих то, что роднит меня с ними; я вижу их души. Все различаются по цвету и яркости, в зависимости от мыслей и чувств человека, я думаю. Легче это сделать через контакт, как в тот раз, когда я держал твою руку и пытался сделать тебя невидимым. Я мог чувствовать твое волнение, удивление, любопытство, твое доверие. Ты был смесью травянисто-зеленого и цвета электрик, и цвета эти соединялись и переходили друг в друга.  
— Понятно, — бормочет Шерлок. — Еще что-нибудь?  
— Хм, нет, я думаю, нет. Мы пытались выяснить, могу ли я сделать вещи невидимыми или неосязаемыми, но из этого ничего не вышло, и ты, видимо, оставил эту затею.  
— Да.  
— Так что сомневаюсь, что есть что-то еще.  
— А что относительно воздействия на живых существ? Всегда говорили, что духи могут вселяться в живых, и ты сказал, когда я был ребенком, что однажды ты ненамеренно сделал это, — продолжает Шерлок.  
Джон качает головой.   
— Нет. Две души в одном теле? Это _неправильно_. И было бы ужасно для обоих из нас, так что я немедленно отступил, как только смог сделать это. Я не очень помню, как вообще всё это случилось. Что-то связанное с неосязаемостью. Но я не хочу даже пробовать еще раз, потому что это небезопасно для души живого. Что, если я случайно вытесню ее из его тела, и она станет призрачной? Это было бы неестественно.  
— Вне всяких сомнений.  
Они продолжают идти, потом Шерлок останавливается на углу, на автобусной остановке. Он стоит в группе людей и какое-то время хранит молчание, пока Джон не спрашивает его, что они собираются делать.  
Шерлок жестом указывает ему на подходящий автобус. Они входят; Шерлок оплачивает проезд и садится сзади, подальше от остальных.  
— Та женщина, мать с плачущим ребенком; что ты видишь в ней? — спрашивает подросток. — Могу ли я тоже увидеть это?  
— У всех есть душа, даже если они дрянной, безнравственный народ, — объясняет Джон. — Все такие разные. Но все видят, и думают, и чувствуют. И это можно уловить. Я встречал других призраков, тех, кто старше меня, и они помогли мне увидеть это. Когда мы умираем, у нас нет никакого выбора, кроме как открыть наши внутренние глаза. Ты, я думаю, смог бы тоже. Попробуй. Закрой глаза, но держи в памяти всё, что ты видел в этом автобусе. Я опишу тебе женщину, как я вижу ее, и ты скажешь мне, видишь ли это, но не воображением.  
— Разумно, — замечает Шерлок, закрывая глаза и откидываясь на спинку кресла, словно бы задремав. — Продолжай.  
— Хорошо, — говорит солдат. — Мать. У нее замечательная аура, золотисто-оранжевая с чуть розоватым оттенком и приглушенным жаром. Она немного утомлена, но я могу ощутить ее счастье. Оно вообще у людей имеет золотистый цвет. А он у нее присутствует.  
— Ей, наверное, хочется поскорее оказаться дома, и чтобы ребенок, наконец, замолчал, — замечает небрежно Шерлок. — Опиши мне еще кого-нибудь.  
— Мужчина. Его аура светло-голубая с вкраплениями индиго, и почти фиолетовая — в центре его груди. Его горе и одиночество можно чувствовать даже отсюда. Есть даже горький привкус возможного самоубийства; бедняга. —Джон чувствует острую боль симпатии; ему жаль, что он не может помочь ему.  
— О, я видел его, когда мы вошли. Он сидит слева от нас, через три места, привалившись к окну. Ему около семидесяти, и он носит обручальное кольцо, но его одежда старая и потрепанная, значит, рядом с ним нет жены, которая позаботилась бы об этом. Я сказал бы, уже лет восемь. Он в трауре, и давно мечтает соединиться с ней; у него, скорее всего, депрессия, и он думает о самоубийстве, это так. Но ты можешь это почувствовать, испытать? — Шерлок открывает глаза, чтоб взглянуть на друга.  
— Я всегда могу почувствовать смерть, если она приближается к человеку, — замечает Джон тихо. — Потому, вероятно, что я сам уже мертв. Я знаю, когда кто-то умер, или скоро умрет. Это врожденный дар. Полагаю, я должен добавить это к своему списку моих способностей, да?  
— Да, конечно. Это очень важно. Ты можешь сказать, кто и как умер?  
Джон пожимает плечами.   
— Не так ясно… Если это не дух, остающийся навсегда прикованным к определенному месту, — призрак, что, в отличие от меня, не является мыслящей, полноценной душой, а лишь образ, будто на старом снимке, моментальная фотография, запечатлевшая единственное мгновение… Или запись, проигрывающая одну и ту же мелодию, те же звуки и образы, неспособная ни на что другое.  
— Вот как… — продолжает чуть слышно Шерлок с разочарованным вздохом. — А я никого не видел из тех, кого ты описывал. Только воображал.  
— Хм. Может, просто, пока ты жив, невозможно открыть духовное зрение, сколь бы ни был ты одарен? Это не для живых. Но мы могли бы еще раз попробовать. Итак, девушка, с пламенеющей красно-оранжевой аурой и оттенком фуксии, впереди, перед нами. У нее эти штуки в ушах и что-то еще на коленях.  
— CD-плейер и наушники, — откликается Шерлок. — Да, я вижу ее. Она выглядит обычной блондинкой с «конским хвостиком», ей немного за двадцать, и, судя по фигуре, она увлекается бегом.  
— О, хорошо. Ты должен видеть ее, как я. У нее весьма живая душа, и она слишком независима, характер почти мужской. — Он, посмеиваясь, трогает Шерлока за плечо.  
— Да, как бывает обычно у художественных натур. Она рисует. А из сумки виднеется буклет из музея. Она… — Он резко умолкает и, мигнув, открывает глаза.  
— Что – она? Что случилось? — спрашивает капитан, отпуская его. — Шерлок?..  
— Нет! — отвечает тот резко, так что даже один или два пассажира поворачиваются к нему, но его это не волнует. Он касается запястья Джона и вновь смотрит на девушку. — Я могу видеть это… вот так. Когда я в контакте с тобой — я могу видеть это! Всех в этом автобусе. Всё ясно как день. Это словно прозрачный огонь вокруг них. Цвет, размер, форма ауры…  
Он взволнован и оживлен, пораженно всматриваясь в различные цвета, и сжимает запястье Джона мертвой хваткой.  
Он может _чувствовать_ следы их эмоций, скользя взглядом от одного человека к другому, словно антенна, собирающая различные радиоволны, некоторые перекрываются, но вообще-то они все разные!  
Он отпускает руку друга, и всё это исчезает, как пропадает резкость изображения, когда снимаешь очки.  
— Это… блестяще! — шепчет подросток таким голосом, словно его вдруг настигло озарение.  
— Хм-м, прости, Шерлок, но… Что блестяще? — Джон хмурится.  
— Живым требуется помощь мертвых, чтобы видеть, как видят они, — объясняет Шерлок. — Не могу объяснить, почему это так, но когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, я могу видеть то, о чем ты говоришь, а когда отпускаю —снова вижу всё так, как всегда.  
— То есть, можешь смотреть и делать выводы.  
— Да, и это что-то вроде сенсорной перегрузки, когда эмоции других ощущаются столь ярко. Преимущество в том, чтоб прийти к более точным заключениям, но я не люблю такое эмоциональное возбуждение, — бормочет Шерлок. И хранит молчание, пока автобус не подъезжает к остановке. — Выходим теперь, — говорит он. — Нам пора домой. Мы немного далеко забрались, так что я вызываю такси.  
Единственной вещью, которую видит кэбмен, является молодой человек, садящийся в его такси-кэб. То, чего он не видит, является военным, который садится следом. И, конечно, не может видеть собственной оливково-зеленой ауры, которая излучает, как он несчастлив от того, что всего лишь таксист.  
Но Шерлок видит всё это, и это похоже на обретение превосходства, и ему это нравится.

.:0:.

— Дай мне руку, — командует Шерлок на следующий день. Он закончил свою домашнюю работу, и поворачивается в своем кресле, чтоб взглянуть на Уотсона.  
Призрак дремлет, сидя на краю кровати Шерлока, и теперь моргает несколько раз, прогоняя сонливость.  
— Хм-м. Да, пожалуйста. Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, протягивая руку подростку.  
— Эксперимент, — отвечает Шерлок, как будто это было очевидно.  
Он берет руку Джона и тут же видит темно-синее и голубое свечение вокруг своей кожи — словно завитки тумана вокруг сухого льда. Он думает о Майкрофте, которому нравится посмеиваться над ним и дразнить, превосходя его почти во всём; аура меняется, в ней появляются всполохи красного и пурпурного.  
— Почему ты сердишься? Это немного жжется, — говорит Джон, поеживаясь.  
— Прости, — отвечает Шерлок, тут же отгоняя досаду. — Я только хотел посмотреть. Аура, в самом деле, меняется с настроением, это не иллюзия, вызванная теплом тела; это реальная вещь.  
— Да, как я и говорил тебе, — отвечает Джон. — Ты не думал, что это так просто?  
— У меня были сомнения, но, главным образом, я хотел лично убедиться, — Шерлок пожимает плечами и отпускает руку Джона. — Это кажется почти банальным — то, что цвет меняется от капризов.  
Губы Джона изгибает улыбка.  
— Жаль разочаровать, но идея ведь появилась откуда-то, так ведь? Она должна была быть на чем-то основана.  
— Да, — замечает Шерлок чуть слышно. Он откидывается на стуле и качает головой. — Кажется, у людей больше одного цвета, потому что часть цветов связана с переменами настроения, а часть — просто естественный, нейтральный цвет их души. Забавно, что твой цвет — хаки, в который ты окрашиваешься, становясь более прозрачным и теряя оттенки твоей одежды и кожи, она-то ведь белая.  
Джон медленно кивает. Так, наверно, и есть.  
— Но, в отличие от живых, у тебя нет большей части ауры, ты не нуждаешься в этом; твоя душа, вместо этого, меняет форму. Интересно, каков твой диапазон эмоций? Я видел твои горе и гнев. На краткие мгновения я видел тебя, когда ты был счастлив, — в это время ты выглядишь совсем молодым, чуть ли не моложе меня. И я знаю твой вид спокойного довольства. Но каким ты бываешь, если тебя мучает ревность? Когда ты переживаешь? Когда влюблен?   
— Я не знаю, — отвечает негромко армейский доктор. — До недавнего времени я даже не знал, что вообще меняюсь от сильных эмоций, пока ты не сказал мне об этом.  
— И все-таки. Я хотел бы знать, думал ли ты о чем-то, чтобы вызвать одну из предыдущих эмоций? Я хотел бы увидеть. Ты ведь не возражаешь?  
— Нет, нисколько. Это же ради науки, — отвечает Уотсон с чуть заметной улыбкой. Он закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться на одной вещи за один раз. Любовь вызвать легче всего; он представил свою жену, ее имя всё еще от него ускользало, но ее красота и душевная привязанность немедленно вспомнились и возвратились к нему. Он знает теперь, что она подарила ему ребенка, и привязанность эта возрастает, распространяясь, как электрический ток, посылая теплоту и энергию. Возвращаются полустертые воспоминания о том, как он касался ее волос, ее губ, целовал ее… Ее мягкие руки обнимали его…   
Снаружи Джон, кажется, _пылает_. Мало чем отличаясь от женщины из автобуса, он излучает мир и теплое, золотое сияние любви. Он выглядит очень юным — как подросток в мальчишеском увлечении, и улыбка его безмятежна. Шерлок должен отвести взгляд; слова «потрясающий», «ангельский» и «не предназначенный для меня» проносятся в его сознании, заставляя его чувствовать себя неловко и _неправильно_.   
Отрешившись от этих эмоций, Джон пытается думать о мгновении, когда он испытывал ревность. Не в тот раз, конечно, когда новую игрушку подарили не ему, а сестре. Этого недостаточно; он возвращается мысленно к школьным дням, вспоминая, как его друг ухаживал за девочкой, что нравилась Джону, и друг _знал_ это, но всё равно бессовестно с ней флиртовал… Он помнит, как чувствовал одновременно холод и жар, плавясь между этими эмоциями: раздражением и ревностью, потрясших его до основания…  
Внешне Джон изменяется, заставляя Шерлока получше вглядеться в него. Он выглядит старше теперь, старше, чем был, когда умер, и болезненно-бледным, уныло-зеленого цвета, и, в то же время, полным нездорового тусклого жара, так что Шерлок невольно поеживается, полный беспокойства и неловкости, хотя и иного вида.  
Когда капитан вновь похож на себя, Шерлок расслабляется. Но поскольку Джон переходит к другому чувству — горю и вине, думая обо всех тех людях, которых он не сумел спасти, и как он оставлял свою жену, уходя на фронт… — Шерлок напрягается снова, ему очень не хочется видеть друга таким, потому что тот исчезает, тускнея, как фонарик, в котором садятся батарейки; он кажется маленьким, и словно бы сжимается, как скатанная бумага.   
Шерлок хочет потянуться к нему, чтоб расправить, восстановить ту прежнюю «жизнь», что была у Джона, потому что тот выглядит очень неправильно: он не должен быть столь опустошенным и грустным, тяжело его видеть таким. И сочувствие, как никогда глубокое, охватывает подростка.  
— Джон… — говорит ему Шерлок, когда капитан, кажется, роняет призрачные слезы. — Джон, пожалуйста… Возвращайся.  
Глаза Джона открываются, и он выпрямляется, но не в полный рост… всё еще немного сжавшийся, обхвативший себя руками — не ребенок, но и не сражающийся взрослый. Горе делает его ровесником Шерлока, и теперь он кажется таким отдаленным… Серовато-синий и так не похожий на себя. На лице его следы слез, как будто он плакал, хоть у призраков не бывает таких слез, как у людей. Но их души, кажется, всё еще способны погружаться в печаль.  
— Шерлок… — шепчет Джон, и голос его звучит тонко, не по-мужски, хотя он и не маленький мальчик.  
Темноволосый подросток не может этого выносить и делает робкий шаг навстречу, чтоб спросить:   
— С тобой всё в порядке?  
Что, конечно, чувствуется ужасно жестоким, потому что _очевидно_ , что всё далеко не в порядке.  
Джон всё еще дрожит.  
— Не могу остановиться. Воспоминания не уходят, — шепчет тот хрипло, словно после долгих рыданий, хотя он не издал ни звука, но душа его может подражать напряженным голосовым связкам. — Я продолжаю думать о них, Шерлок, обо всех тех людях, которых я оставил позади, которым я пытался помочь, но не смог. Это не останавливается.   
— Прости, я не хотел, чтобы так было, — говорит Шерлок искренне, сам чувствуя напряжение и дрожь; он должен коснуться Джона? Попытаться успокоить его? Как вообще успокаивают мужчин? Обнимают? Говорят им негромко утешительную ерунду, отгоняя болезненные мысли? Что делают в такой ситуации?  
Он выбирает объятия. Это кажется самым логичным из тех вещей, которые Шерлок считал приносящими успокоение. Он протягивает руки, обвивая их вокруг почти пустоты, привлекая столь молодо выглядящего Джона к своей груди.  
Постепенно Джон расслабляется и распрямляется, его руки цепляются за Шерлока. Он ниже ростом теперь, и кажется таким… маленьким. Не по ширине – тут они примерно равны, – но рост имеет значение. Джон продолжал расти до девятнадцати лет. Он чувствует себя молодым, уязвимым; действительно ли он моложе, чем Шерлок? Или они ровесники? Он не может сказать. Он как будто опустошен, душа его полна горя, а Шерлок теплый, очень теплый, и на этот раз Джон может чувствовать это.  
Он прячет лицо на груди Шерлока, и это немного тревожно; он может чувствовать, ощущать, как бьется сердце подростка, словно бы отдаваясь в его ушах, в голове; ощущает гусиную кожу, которую он вызывает в Шерлоке из-за собственного холодного прикосновения. Но Шерлок лишь мягко гладит его по волосам и молчит. Это успокаивает. И горестные размышления Джона отступают, бледнеют, начинают рассеиваться; боль стихает.  
И тогда Джон чувствует эту сияющую, нежную и застенчивую теплоту любви в каждом биении сердца Шерлока.  
Поначалу это так хорошо и успокоительно, но потом Джон осознает, чтó стоит за всем этим, и резко отшатывается, проскользнув сквозь руки Шерлока. Он внезапно становится старше на целых пятнадцать лет, обретая свой истинный возраст. И теперь он такой, как обычно, хоть и бледно-зеленоватый от пережитого шока.  
Шерлок моргает, резко открывая глаза.   
— Джон? Что случилось?.. Джон?  
Он волнуется, и капитан ощущает острую боль вины, но он не может на этом сосредоточиться. Его тоже немного потряхивает.  
Шерлок любит его. И застенчивая нежность этого ясно говорит капитану, какой это вид любви, — не тот, который испытывают к друзьям и семье. Это… это намного больше.  
— Джон?.. Я делал что-то не так? — тон подростка сдержан и неуверен. Шерлок думает, что как-то не так успокаивал Джона, и надеется, что сможет исправиться. Он не понимает того, что только что продемонстрировал другому мужчине.  
Джон закрывает лицо руками. Он не может ответить. Он хочет исчезнуть.  
Всё его воспитание полагало подобные вещи недопустимыми. Ему с детства внушали, что мужчины не должны чувствовать подобного в отношении других мужчин, равно как и женщины — в отношении женщин. В его время это было самым большим из скандалов, можно было оказаться в тюрьме, если бы стало известно, что ты питаешь такую любовь, такие желания к представителям своего пола. По стандартам его прошлой жизни, это грязно, безнравственно и преступно. Хотя в 1990-х, конечно, совершенно другие стандарты.  
И всё же он не чувствует себя оскорбленным или задетым ими. И не чувствует никакой опасности. Любовь Шерлока, какой он ее ощущает, совершенно чиста, и в ней нет ничего безнравственного. Это чувство нисколько не хуже и не меньше, чем была бы любая романтическая любовь, нежная и прекрасная. И — что пугает Джона больше всего — его сердце готово откликнуться.  
В этом-то смятении чувств Джона и поглощает привычный уже серый сумрак, и капитан позволяет это. Он только просит, чтоб его отсутствие не продлилось столь долго на этот раз, но уйти хотя бы на месяц кажется неплохой идеей. Он должен собраться с мыслями. И решить, что делать с тем, что сегодня внезапно ему открылось.


	12. Съёжившись в углу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теперь ваша очередь. И я говорю вам, чтобы вы перестали отсиживаться на кладбище, и пошли, отыскали вашего друга, где бы тот ни был. Я уверена, он не станет вас ненавидеть за то, что вы уходили.

— Вы кажетесь грустным, — молодой женский голос настигает Джона в окружающей его сплошной черноте. Он открывает глаза, осознав, что всё еще в Лондоне, но не там, где он прежде был. Не у Шерлока.  
Кто же с ним говорит?  
Он присматривается.  
Невысокая девушка, худенькая и похожая чем-то на мышку, совсем юная и по-юношески угловатая. Ей примерно шестнадцать, так что некоторая неуклюжесть в порядке вещей. Но при этом чувствуется ее искренность и доброе сердце.  
— Что с вами случилось? — спрашивает она и, подвернув свои юбки, опускается рядом с ним на колени. Он теперь сознает, где находится: это кладбище. В руках девушки букетик цветов; она явно посещает чью-то могилу.  
— Я… — начинает он, не уверенный, сможет ли даже всё объяснить.  
Он не может. Слишком много вещей в совершеннейшем беспорядке. Например, как он может неоднократно оказываться перед Смертью, видя снова кровь и ужас войны, и бежать, словно трус, от простого чувства. Но есть слишком много усложняющих факторов: война ужасна, но в чем-то легка. Это только борьба, победить или умереть. С Шерлоком, однако… Это словно луковица, слой за слоем. Пока дойдешь до центра, надо столько всего преодолеть…. Барьеры: любовь и дружба, и романтические чувства с гомосексуальным подтекстом… Да еще Жизнь и Смерть, стоящие между ними.  
Так что, вместо того, чтобы всё это объяснить, Джон Уотсон спрашивает.   
— Как вас зовут?  
Девочка вспыхивает.   
— Молли, — говорит она тихо. — Молли Хупер.  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Хупер, — говорит он со своей подкупающей улыбкой. И подает ей руку. — Я Джон.  
— Рада встретиться с вами, — вежливо отвечает она, ее голос тих, словно писк мышонка, когда она чувствует его руку и, слегка встряхивая, пожимает ее. — Немного холодно сидеть на земле. С вами всё хорошо? Вы… — она склоняет голову. — Вы кого-то потеряли недавно?  
— Да, можно и так сказать, — признается Джон, сожалея, что не может вздохнуть. Он не чувствует ничего. Но все-таки должен спросить, хотя бы из вежливости: — А вы?  
— Бабушку, — отвечает Молли с жалкой улыбкой. — Но это… Нет, всё хорошо, не надо меня утешать: мы не были слишком близки. Я просто подумала, что должна принести ей цветы. Она больше всего любила нарциссы.   
Да, в руках у нее эти яркие желтые цветы, солнечно-желтые, особенно выделяющиеся на фоне ее свитера.  
Молли оделась тепло, но она без куртки. Деревья вокруг начинают желтеть и теряют листву. Уже осень? Тогда, значит, он отсутствовал более шести месяцев. Но сколько? Не более восьми, если теперь ноябрь… Но какого года? Ведь могло пройти и несколько лет… Он не знает, не может сказать; нет ничего, кроме этой девочки, чтобы измерить время.  
Она поправляет букет и встает. Мгновение внимательно изучает его, пока солнце бросает сверху свой луч. И спрашивает спокойно и ничуть не боясь:  
— Вы ведь не по-настоящему здесь, не так ли?  
Джон тоже встает, возражая немного нервно:  
— П-почему вы так говорите?  
— Сегодня прохладно, — говорит она тихо, глядя в сторону. — Но вы холоднее, намного. Когда я взяла вашу руку… Вы не такой… Я знаю… тела. И у вас его нет. По крайней мере, не такое, как должно быть у человека.  
Солдат тихо кивает, сложив на груди. И признается беспечно.  
— Это верно. Я… призрак.  
Она смотрит на него и горько смеется.  
— Конечно! Если бы я кого-то и встретила на кладбище, то, разумеется, _призрака_! — Она обрывает свой нервный смех и с несчастным видом вздыхает, покачав головой. — А может, я просто спятила. — Она поворачивается и идет вдоль надгробных камней, ища, где похоронена ее бабушка.  
Могилы Джона поблизости нет, хотя кладбище то же самое, просто это другой его угол. Почему он здесь? Может, именно для того, чтобы встретить с Молли? Говорить с ней? Успокоить, утешить ее, или, может, себя?..  
— Ты не сошла с ума. Каждый, кто не спорит со смертью и готов о ней думать, может видеть меня, вот и всё, — говорит тихо Джон, направляясь за ней. — Потому что я действительно есть. Меня и другие видели. И потом, как бы ты могла придумать меня? Я ветеран Мировой войны, причем, Первой, не той, что была потом. Как бы ты обо мне узнала?  
Девушка робко оглядывается и тихо смеется, уже не так нервно.  
— Это верно. Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы… — она выглядит неуверенной. — Не могли бы вы проводить меня? Хорошо, когда кто-то рядом.  
— Конечно, если вы пожелаете, — отвечает он дружелюбно. И идет вслед за ней, пока она не оказывается возле могильного камня своей бабушки.   
Молли кладет там цветы и касается полированного гранита.  
— Я хочу быть доктором. А сейчас я коронер. Я знаю, что это звучит очень странно, такая мечта, — застенчиво говорит она и немного краснеет. — Но я из-за этого хочу в университет. Я думаю, что способна к этому, и могла бы быть медэкспертом. — Она качает головой и смотрит на него. — П-простите. Но, наверно, поэтому, как вы говорите, я и вижу вас, потому что принимаю смерть как должное. Как часть жизни. Я… я, наверное, правда, слегка не в себе, так ведь?  
Он касается ее плеча, и она не вздрагивает. Просто смотрит добрыми, как у оленихи, глазами, ее волосы цвета пшеницы путает и развевает ветер.   
— Ничего подобного. Но открою вам тайну: нет «нормальных», нормальность — это иллюзия.  
Она искренне смеется тогда, светло и беспечно, и слегка кивает ему.  
— Да, ну, в общем, призрак сказал так и сказал бы, разве нет? Вы же сами отчасти бросаете вызов норме, просто тем, кто вы есть.  
— Это плохо? — говорит он, слегка подняв бровь.  
Молли вновь качает головой, всё еще улыбаясь.  
— Нет. Если, хм-м, если вы не убиваете людей.  
— Нет, не убиваю, — гарантирует Джон. — Ну, когда-то я убивал, на войне, но это была война. Но как призрак… Нет. Призраки и не могут сделать этого. Это лишь досужие домыслы, страшные сказки – все эти истории с привидениями. Страшилки.  
— Хорошо, — размышляет Молли и просматривает на него. — А вы… э-э-э… часто _появляетесь_ здесь? Не хочу вас обидеть, но, мне кажется, что такие, как вы, находились бы со своими… Мертвый – с мертвыми, ну, и всё такое.  
— Никаких обид, — отвечает просто солдат. — Я не… не _прикован_ к этому месту. И могу направляться, куда захочу.  
— О, действительно? — отвечает Молли негромко. — Тогда, может быть, я видела и… других, как вы? В городе. Только я не понимала, что они были призраками, потому что не прикасалась к ним. Вы выглядите таким… настоящим. Лишь когда свет падает прямо на вас под определенным углом, когда солнце выглядывает из-за облаков, тогда видно, что вы… прозрачный.  
— Да, мне так говорили, — улыбается Джон с сожалением. Он смотрит куда-то, за пределы кладбища, где по дороге проезжают машины. Они снова выглядят немного другими. Он хмурится. — Какой сейчас месяц? И год?  
— Сентябрь 1996. А что?  
Джон напрягается. _Четыре_ года, пролетевшие, словно миг… Где он был? Он вновь затерялся во времени? Он чувствует почти дурноту. Шерлоку _девятнадцать_ теперь! Вероятно, тот в кампусе, в университете, так что и не узнать, ненавидит ли Шерлок его теперь, или как тот вырос, превратившись в мужчину… Или что он думает изучать…   
_Ничего_ не известно.  
Он прижимает к лицу ладони, чувствуя изменение настроения. Значит, и сам он меняется тоже, и должен теперь казаться пугающим, потому что Молли внезапно тихо ахает и подходит к нему.  
— О нет, нет-нет… С вами всё хорошо? Я сказала что-то не то? Джон?  
Он качает головой, и его голос полон тихой тоски.  
— Я снова подвел его, — говорит он отчаянно и смотрит на девушку, даже не заметив, что та снова склонилась к нему.   
Молли тихо касается его плеча.   
— Не надо – не плачьте, пожалуйста. Всё будет хорошо. Я уверена, он простит вас. Он ведь был вашим другом? И… он мертвый или живой?  
— Мой друг жив, — говорит Джон устало, но успокаиваясь. — Я не хотел оставлять его столь надолго. Но для мертвых время течет по-другому, так что невозможно понять, сколько ты отсутствовал, пока не вернешься. — Он опускает голову, удрученный и преисполненный сожалений. — И я оставил его одного… В очень сложный момент. Я не выбирал это время, но был рад, когда это случилось. Я был рад. — Он качает головой и встает, и Молли следует примеру. Он выпрямляется и поправляет мундир. — Простите. Мы даже не знакомы, а я взваливаю на вас свои проблемы. Это недостойно джентльмена.   
— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — говорит Молли мягко. — Всё хорошо. — Она грустно смеется. — Если и есть кто-нибудь, с кем вы можете говорить, то это — я. Со мной никто никогда не говорит.  
— Я думаю, потому мы и встретились, — шепчет он, и она поднимает голову.  
— Что вы хотите сказать?  
Но он не отвечает, вместо этого словно откашливается и меняет тему.  
— Почему они не говорят, Молли? Вы умная и симпатичная девушка. В чем же дело?  
— О, я не знаю, — робко и нервно отвечает она, крутя в пальцах кончик забранных в хвост волос. — Я… Ну, то есть, у меня есть друзья, но это не настоящие друзья, и я это знаю. И с мальчиками мне всегда не везет.   
— Это просто неслыханно, — замечает Джон мягко. — Ведь вы замечательный человек. Чистый.  
— _Чистый_? — повторяет она и смущенно краснеет, и Джон отвечает ей доброй улыбкой.  
— О, я не имею в виду ничего плохого. Я лишь хочу сказать… Добросердечная. Отзывчивая. Понимающая. Сильная и храбрая, несмотря ни на что. — Он легко прикасается кончиком пальца к одному из ее запястий – той руки, что всё еще нервно крутит волосы. — Я могу видеть в вас это: однажды вы превратитесь в замечательную женщину, и даже и не заметите этого, пока кто-то не скажет вам, — предсказывает ей ветеран, и Молли потрясенно молчит. Потом лишь кивает и тихо благодарит его. Он в ответ улыбается, ощущая, словно тяжкий груз снят с его плеч.  
— Вы собираетесь пойти, увидеть его? — спрашивает девушка, когда они направляются к главным воротам. Там они останавливаются, и Молли смотрит на Джона с чем-то грустным, но всё же обнадеживающим в глазах.  
— Почему вы хотите работать с трупами, Молли? Если это не слишком невежливо, спрашивать это, — интересуется он.  
Она слегка улыбается, глядя под ноги, на холодную землю.  
— Они не судят. И ничего не требуют больше. И я просто… могу делать эту работу, не испытывая неловкости от общения, как это бывает с живыми людьми. И еще… мне нравится узнавать истории людей. Когда вы производите вскрытие, вы узнаете, отчего умер человек, чем он питался, какие проблемы со здоровьем имел, каков был реальный возраст, и всё-всё… Даже грызли ли они ногти и красили ли волосы. Мне кажется, что это захватывающе – узнавать кого-то, не общаясь с ними. Быть посвященным в это… Как врач. Выяснять все детали, потому что это важно и для того, кто умер, и для его семьи.  
Джон моргает несколько раз. Затем мягко касается пальцем кончика ее носа, посмеиваясь, когда та в замешательстве отступает, растерянно глядя на него.  
— Видите, Молли? Потому-то вы действительно замечательный человек. И тот, кто не видит этого, просто глуп.  
Тогда она улыбается, широко и ярко, и подходит, чтобы обнять его, и он позволяет ей это.  
— Спасибо, Джон. Я… я должна была от кого-нибудь это услышать, я думаю. — Она отпускает его и жестом указывает на ворота; у нее приподнятое настроение теперь, и ее аура яркая и сияющая. — Теперь ваша очередь. И я говорю вам, чтобы вы перестали отсиживаться на кладбище, и пошли, отыскали вашего друга, где бы тот ни был. Я уверена, он не станет вас ненавидеть за то, что вы уходили.  
— Я молюсь, чтобы так и было, — говорит тихо Джон, покачав головой, потом вежливо кланяется. — Спасибо, Молли. — Он протягивает ей руку, прощаясь, и она отвечает на рукопожатие. — Окончите школу, поступайте в университет, становитесь медицинским экспертом. Вы будете замечательным специалистом.  
— С-спасибо, — отвечает она, снова вспыхивая, и улыбается.   
Они разжимают руки и расходятся. Девушка следует в одном направлении, Джон – в другом.  
Он решает пойти сначала домой; Мэрис, может, вероятно, сказать ему, где учится Шерлок, и он расспросит ее, как тот жил без него. Эти знания могут оказаться полезными, когда они снова встретятся после четырех лет разлуки.

.:0:.

— О! — восклицает Мэрис, открывая дверь на стук Джона Уотсона. Она прижимает руку у груди и улыбается. — Джон, это вы! Входите же, входите! — она отступает в сторону, пропуская его. — Так давно не виделись, господи. Кажется, вы снова оказались разделенными.  
— Да, к сожалению, — бормочет он, скользя в дом, чувствуя себя так, будто не сможет идти, если рядом нет Шерлока. Потирая рукой подбородок, он говорит, наконец: — И, благодаря девушке, что я повстречал на кладбище, я знаю, как долго отсутствовал. Шерлок должен быть в университете теперь, не правда ли?  
— Да, — говорит миссис Холмс со вздохом. — И вы хотите узнать, где он, чтоб навестить его?  
— Да, сию же минуту отправлюсь к нему. Но… Мэрис, не могли бы вы мне сказать, как он реагировал на то, что я снова исчез. Для меня было бы очень важно знать это.  
— Разумеется, — говорит она и садится, беря чашку чая. — Вы хотите знать, как он будет настроен, когда встретит вас. Это понятно.  
Уотсон просто кивает. Он садится напротив нее, скрестив ноги и опустив на колени руки.  
Глотнув чаю, она начинает.  
— Это было странно, пожалуй. Когда вы исчезли, он ни слова об этом не говорил. Когда я спросила его, то он просто пожал плечами и сказал, что с вами порой такое бывает. Я, действительно, помню тот первый раз, когда вы ушли на несколько лет, но я, честно сказать, надеялась, что такого больше не произойдет. — Покачав головой, она допивает чай и ставит чашку на блюдце. — Вы, конечно, не виноваты, это не от вас зависит, Шерлок всё это мне объяснил. И вот это-то было самым странным: он ничуть не казался встревоженным. Он был очень… взрослым. Просто принял это и двинулся дальше.  
— О. Хорошо, я думаю, это хорошо. — Он делает паузу и слегка шевелится, вытянув ноги. — Ведь это же хорошо, не так ли?  
— Я не уверена, — говорит миссис Холмс, и нотки тревоги слышны в ее голосе. — Я волнуюсь: как вы расстались?  
— Я был расстроен, — признает Джон устало и слегка отворачивается. — У нас был… эксперимент. Он хотел узнать, каким образом я меняюсь внешне в зависимости от настроения. И он делал записи. Гнев, к примеру, заставлял меня выглядеть так, каким я был в тот момент, когда умер: окровавленный, в порванном мундире. Но после грустных воспоминаний я погрузился в депрессию, и Шерлок, как друг, попытался успокоить меня. И в этот момент я исчез…  
Он не стал говорить о шоке и о том, как отшатнулся, осознав истинную природу чувств Шерлока, не желая волновать миссис Холмс еще больше. Он вообще-то просто не хочет возвращаться к этому, если только это возможно. По крайней мере, Шерлок не знает; это уже легче. И, возможно, по прошествии четырех лет, те чувства ушли, и они могут вновь быть просто друзьями, и Джон больше не будет чувствовать столь… столь _растерянным_.   
— Понимаю, — отвечает спокойно женщина. — Тогда, я готова держать пари, что всё будет хорошо.  
— Я надеюсь, что так.

.:0:.

Подавляя дрожь, он останавливается возле университета, становясь опять материальным и неосязаемым, и идет по широкому тротуару, ведущему к корпусу, продолжая спорить с собой.  
Он не должен быть столь встревоженным и нервозным в ожидании встречи со старым другом.  
Джон еще раз «вздыхает» и медленно приближается к лестнице. Снова медлит, всматривается в двери и, наконец, поднимается по лестнице, после двух часов размышлений.

.:0:.

Незримо Джон проходит через главное здание и определяет местонахождение спальни Шерлока Холмса, одного из внесенных в список студентов. Запомнив название корпуса, этаж и номер комнаты, Джон направляется туда.  
Это явно очень престижное заведение, и при этом, отмечает Уотсон, находящееся весьма далеко от того, где когда-то учился Майкрофт. Кажется, их соперничество только стало сильнее с годами, что грустно.  
Джон находит нужное здание возле пары других общежитий и проскальзывает внутрь, поднимаясь на лифте на нужный этаж, и, оставаясь невидимым, проходит по коридору к комнате юноши.  
Сосед Шерлока отсутствует, понимает Джон, оглядывая помещение. Шерлок сидит перед экраном, печатая на клавиатуре чего-то, отдаленно напоминающего пишущую машинку, но гораздо более плоскую. Наклонившись вперед, молодой человек двигает по столу что-то округлое с тянущимся проводком, щелкая кнопками, а затем продолжая печатать.  
Джон проскальзывает через дверь, направляясь в дальний угол, и останавливается, просто наблюдая за другом, оставаясь невидимым.  
Шерлок зябко поеживается и, откинувшись на спинку стула, складывает перед лицом ладони. Глаза его быстро скользят по экрану — он читает, наверное? — и тут же недовольно ворчит. Вновь подавшись вперед, молодой человек нажимает на кнопку и удерживает ее, заставляя текст исчезать с экрана. Он стирает, что написал, возможно? Всё это выглядит удивительным! Что за технологию он использует? И насколько дорого это устройство? Семья Шерлока весьма обеспечена, Джон уверен в этом, но здесь – один из многих даров, что приносит прогресс. Вероятно, это что-то весьма современное… Для времени Шерлока.  
Джон подходит ближе, чтоб взглянуть на юного друга. Господи, эти четыре года щедро одарили его.  
Теперь это даже не юноша, а молодой мужчина. Он стал выше, еще более худощавым и стройным, и… более красивым. Уникально неповторимым.  
Его скулы еще острее, губы более полные, хотя тот и сжимает их в строгую линию. Лоб, нос, подбородок превосходно, скульптурно очерчены. А глаза столь же остры и проницательны, как всегда.   
Джон чувствует в груди что-то теплое, что-то очень похожее на восхищение или даже… И немедленно гонит прочь эти мысли. Он глотнул бы, если бы мог. Но он просто отступает немного. Как ему раскрыться теперь?..  
Его беспокойство словно бы касается Шерлока, обдает его холодом, и тот снова вздрагивает, выпрямляется и, нахмурившись, смотрит вокруг.  
— Странно, — замечает молодой человек, бросив взгляд на висящий над кроватью термометр (и Джон может только догадываться, для чего он там). — Хм. Внезапное понижение температуры, слишком резкое, чтобы быть естественным при центральном отоплении, или быть дуновением с улицы, особенно в этот час дня. — Он поворачивается, осматривая комнату, и заявляет бесстрашно: — Дух, я знаю, что ты здесь. Я знаком с представителями вашего вида. Покажись, если можешь. Я не буду бояться и не кинусь прочь.  
Армейский капитан вытирает ладони об униформу и заставляет себя принять положение «вольно». Его невидимость исчезает, как стирает меловой рисунок с асфальта потоком дождя.  
Лицо Шерлока тут же меняется, утрачивая весь свой стоицизм, и становится удивленным и по-детски открытым; вздох слетает с дрожащих губ. Джон немедленно ощущает энергию цвета орхидеи, которую его вид зажигает в Шерлоке, и от этого сам едва удерживается от дрожи.  
— Джон, — выдыхает Шерлок, и глаза его быстро осматривают призрачную фигуру, как будто ища какие-то повреждения. Затем тот глотает, сует руки в карманы и фыркает. — Рад снова увидеть тебя. Где ты был так долго? — Он хочет казаться беспечным, озабоченным только поиском информации, и Джон чувствует холодок.  
— Не могу сказать, — отвечает призрак спокойно. — Я не помню. Всё было темным. А затем я проснулся на кладбище.  
— Плохо, — отвечает Шерлок, отводит глаза и снова садится в свое рабочее кресло, беря в руки округлый предмет, от которого тянется проводок. На экране что-то меняется, линии перемещаются, текст уходит, исчезая внизу у границы экрана. Тогда молодой человек вновь оборачивается и поднимает голову. — Я надеялся, что я мог бы вывести закономерность. В самом деле, Джон, тебе следует как-нибудь найти способ предупреждать меня об этих вещах. Было бы полезно знать, когда ожидать твоего отсутствия.  
— Жаль, что этого не получилось, — вздыхает Джон, подходя немного ближе к нему. Он чувствует себя потертым, как изношенное полотно. — Мне жаль, что я вновь оставил тебя. Что я плохой друг.  
— Всё нормально, — отвечает Шерлок натянуто. — У меня есть другие теперь. Мой сосед по комнате, Себастьян, вполне приличный компаньон. Не то чтобы я был к нему привязан, но его не особенно удивляют мои выводы о других людях, и он ценит, что я могу сразу сказать, лжет его новая подружка, или нет.  
В тоне Шерлока все неправильно. Он _слишком_ рассудительный и почти бесчувственный.   
— Как ты прожил эти четыре года? — спрашивает его Джон, хмуря брови.  
Шерлок вздергивает подбородок.  
— Как обычно. Я вырос. Расстался с ребяческими иллюзиями и романтической чепухой, удалив всю ненужную информацию, чтоб оставить место для университетских наук и уроков. Я построил Чертоги разума, и прекрасно всё там организовал. Теперь я — хорошо отлаженная машина, как меня назвала одна из отвергнутых подруг Себастьяна, и я думаю, это – вполне подходящая аналогия. Ты немногое пропустил – только переход от того, кем я был, к новой, улучшенной версии, какой я являюсь теперь. — Он резко поворачивается на стуле, обращаясь вновь к помещенному на экране тексту, начиная его обрабатывать еще быстрее, чем раньше.  
— Прости, Шерлок, — бормочет Джон. — Мне ужасно, ужасно _жаль_.  
Он даже не может сказать, насколько! Он оставил Шерлока взволнованным и озадаченным, и это было неправильно, потому что в тот момент, ему _хотелось_ уйти. И никогда еще не бывало прежде, чтобы Джон уходил в _никуда_. То есть, не на помощь кому-то, а просто исчезнув. Эти два факта могли бы быть связаны, но Джон не может думать об этом сейчас; эмоциональное бедствие, забивающее воспоминания, весьма обычно, таким образом, это не имеет значения. Всего хуже то, что его уход сделал Шерлока вот таким… _социопатом_.  
Энергии Шерлока тоже нарушены – всё теперь в беспорядке, и та искра как будто угасла. Джону просто невыносимо смотреть на это!  
Он подходит, обнимая Шерлока сзади, опустив подбородок на густые темные кудри, и закрывает глаза, попытавшись, если это возможно, передать ему теплоту и спокойствие от сердца к сердцу.  
Шерлок напрягается поначалу, а затем, постепенно, расслабляется, откинувшись на спинку кресла, становясь менее настороженным и неприветливым.  
— Прости, — повторяет Джон. — Если только это в моей власти, я не исчезну снова.  
— Исчезнешь, — говорит Шерлок тихо. — Ты не можешь регулировать это. Ты снова оставишь меня, и я должен буду жить дальше один, как было уже три раза теперь: две недели, пять лет и четыре года. Даже если ты уйдешь только на день, то тебя всё равно не будет, и мне ничего не останется, кроме как, смирившись с этим, жить своей жизнью, как и всегда. В этом нет ничего особенного, я вполне могу с этим справиться. Таков путь вещей. Большинство людей, теряя близкого друга, утрачивают его навсегда. Так что мне повезло, потому что ты, хоть и после долгого времени, возвращаешься. Потому мне, по логике, не следует возражать, если ты уходишь, когда я всё еще нуждаюсь в тебе.  
Его голос ровен и тих, но Джон чувствует, обнимая юного друга, всю глубину его горя, когда тот произносит эти слова. От них просто разбивается сердце.  
Подчиняясь порыву, Джон наклоняется, и его холодные губы касаются виска Шерлока. Молодой человек закрывает глаза и сжимает ладони Джона, лежащие на его ключицах. Капитан ощущает, как колотится сердце Шерлока, как быстрее бежит его кровь.  
— Ты заботишься обо мне, — отвечает Шерлок и кивает, открывая глаза. — Но ты даже представить не можешь, насколько ты нужен мне! Ты — единственный важный человек в моей жизни. Ты это знаешь. Но не знаешь того, что это для меня означает.  
Руки Джона покоятся на плечах его юного друга. Джон видит свой старый рождественский подарок — бычий череп в наушниках. Тот висит на стене, у кровати Шерлока. А на полочке рядом человеческий череп и знакомый резиновый мячик. Всё это напоминает о доме, о том времени, что они провели бок о бок.  
— У меня есть идея, — бормочет Джон, чуть сжимая, а затем отпустив плечи Шерлока. Тот продолжает работать на своей диковинной аппаратуре, объясняя, что это компьютер. Джон усаживается на кровати, с удовлетворением ощущая, что напряженность, царившая в комнате, ослабевает теперь.


	13. Под камнем, над магмой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почему? Почему бы я так горевал о тебе – человеке, который уже давно мертв, а потеря отца, что еще недавно был жив, оставляет меня таким равнодушным?

Себастьян не может видеть Джона, и Шерлок беседует с Джоном только тогда, когда Себастьян отсутствует, что бывает довольно часто. Джон не ходит с Шерлоком в аудиторию, ожидая, пока тот возвратится.  
Шерлок посвящает учебе немало времени — куда больше, чем прежде. Он пишет работы, серьезные, большие исследования, что-то бормоча себе под нос и порой задавая вопросы и высказывая свое мнение Джону. А когда «зависает» компьютер, он расстроен и сердито пинает его под столом.  
Он никогда и не с кем не встречается. Порой он обменивается фразой-другой с Себастьяном, но вообще-то Шерлок не любит общаться, предпочитая тишину библиотеки или какого-нибудь общественного места, всё еще открытого для публики. Или просто одинокие прогулки, во время которых Джон, конечно, сопровождает его, не отходя ни на шаг.  
Так проходят университетские годы Шерлока. Джон начинает опасаться, что его присутствие только вредит. Впрочем, если и так, Шерлок ничем не показывает этого. Нет, напротив, он общается с Джоном и говорит с ним, когда может, а порой и когда не должен, ничуть не заботясь об этом.

.:0:.

Вскоре после того, как Шерлок получает диплом, заканчивая университет, умирает его отец.  
Шерлок посещает похороны, но лишь потому, что Джон уговаривает его сделать это.  
— Почему я должен идти? — бурчит он, когда Джон помогает застегнуть черную рубашку и поправляет галстук.  
— Он был твоим отцом! — Джон всплескивает руками, оставив на миг сложный узел галстука. — Было бы непочтительно, если б ты игнорировал это. Он дал тебе жизнь, наполовину. И он воспитывал тебя.  
— Едва ли, — возражает хмуро двадцатидвухлетний Шерлок. — Мною, в основном, занималась мама. Он думал, я слишком неправильный. И его не заботило, что я прекрасно учился и не всегда был повинен в том, что участвовал в драках. Его даже не волновало, что у меня нет друзей. Возможно, его гены — единственное, что он дал мне, и что принесло мне пользу. А это совсем немного. Он был ужасным человеком, и я ненавидел его.  
— Не говори так, — укоряет Джон мягко, завершая свою задачу и отступая на шаг. Он касается подбородка Шерлока, заставляя его улыбнуться. — И ты говоришь неправду. Ты все-таки любил его, потому что он был твоим отцом, и он все-таки что-то делал. Он, в конце концов, платил за твою учебу. А, кроме того, — прохладные пальцы Джона слегка поворачивают лицо Шерлока, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами. — Твоя мама, и Майкрофт… и я будем очень разочарованы, если ты не пойдешь.  
Шерлок глухо ворчит, но больше не возражает.  
Выполняя всё, чего ждут от него.  
Он стоит возле Джона, с краю, в первом ряду. Там присутствуют все представители Холмсов, плюс несколько родственников со стороны Мэрис, чтобы поддержать ее в потере мужа. Все в черном, в белом только несколько младших детей. Речей мало. Никто не всхлипывает и не плачет. Все, скорее, меланхоличны и молчаливы. Так что Джон ощущает неловкость.  
Наконец, церемония подходит к концу, гроб опущен в могилу, и Шерлок поворачивается к Джону, бормоча еле слышно: «Теперь мы можем уйти». Его голос мрачен; и он быстро уходит, оставляя позади мать и брата. Лицо его абсолютно бесстрастно; Уотсон следует за ним, совершенно беспомощный.  
Торопливый шаг Шерлока становится медленнее, но он не идет к воротам кладбища, вместо этого, оказавшись перед местом захоронения его призрачного компаньона.  
— Я ничего не чувствую, — признает юный Холмс, не испытывая неловкости. — Нет даже гнева, который, я думал, охватит меня. Нет ни слез, ни горя, ни сожалений. Ничего. Полное безразличие. Умер мой отец, а мне всё равно. Это же… неестественно, правда? Я знаю, что должен _что-то_ чувствовать, но этого нет. Это даже не та опустошенность, что бывает во время траура. Я не силах оплакать собственного отца.  
Он поворачивается к Джону, и теперь есть эмоции — ярко-синяя кайма очерчивает ауру Шерлока.  
— Но я многое чувствую возле твоей могилы, Джон! Всё, что чувствуешь, потеряв дорогого и близкого человека. Это просто затопляет меня, — с удивлением говорит он. — Почему? Почему бы я так горевал о _тебе_ — человеке, который уже давно мертв, а потеря отца, что еще недавно был жив, оставляет меня таким равнодушным?  
Вопрос кажется риторическим. Без сомнения, Шерлок уже знает ответ. Но армейский доктор не знает. Потому лишь качает головой.  
Шерлок не отвечает, не желая высказывать это вслух. Он лишь смотрит на знакомый надгробный камень, почти благоговейно касаясь его, и закрывает глаза. А потом отворачивается.  
— Пойдем. Мы должны вернуться к моей семье. Они будут искать меня, и пора уже возвращаться домой. Мать нуждается во мне, и я должен ее поддержать. Хотя она давно не любила отца, он все-таки был ей дорог, как кто-то, о ком заботятся, и с кем вместе живут. И его потеря огорчает ее. Ей захочется, чтобы я был рядом, даже если я этого не хочу.  
Призрак просто кивает и следует за Шерлоком. В отличие от большинства похоронных дней, сегодня на небе лишь легкая облачность; день солнечный, яркий; он, кажется, дразнит покойного мистера Холмса, словно бы говоря ему, что мир без него куда более светел и ярок.  
И при мысли об этом Джон чувствует себя плохо; по пути домой у него всё время кружится голова; его сердце болит. И хочется лишь схватить руку бедного Шерлока и никогда его не отпускать.  
В тот же самый день, только несколькими часами спустя, Шерлок в первый раз достает сигарету и закуривает.   
Он не становится заядлым курильщиком, но все-таки курит достаточно часто, и это тревожит Джона.

.:0:.

В доме Холмсов вот уже неделю удручающе тихо, и Шерлок не в силах больше это терпеть; он решает съехать. Майкрофт оставил дом уже несколько лет назад, довольно и Шерлоку жить за чужой счет. Принеся извинения матери, он начинает подыскивать себе жилье — лучше всего, съемную квартиру, с кем-нибудь в складчину.  
— Уверен ли ты, что это мудрый шаг? У тебя ведь пока нет постоянного дохода, — замечает Джон.  
— У меня хватает сэкономленных денег, плюс стипендия и доверительный фонд. Так что я способен оплатить жилье за разумную цену. А, кроме того, — добавляет он с легкой улыбкой, — со мной будешь ты, чтобы следить за мной, не позволяя мне совершить что-нибудь опрометчивое. Наша дружба и твоя безупречная честность будут надежной гарантией.  
Джон лишь качает головой. Ему всё это не слишком-то нравится, но, в конце концов, в словах младшего Холмса есть доля истины.

.:0:.

— Шерлок, это уже пятнадцатый сосед, который сбежал от тебя. Почему все они уходят? — удрученно говорит капитан, садясь на диван и проводя рукой по лицу. — Два года прошло, и никто не смог здесь ужиться! Как такое возможно?  
— Ну, некоторые из них способны были _увидеть_ тебя… и сбегали в смятении. Они не были моими соседями, просто потенциальными кандидатами, — отвечает спокойно Шерлок, кладя сигарету в пепельницу. Потом поднимает скрипку и начинает играть, словно бы желая избежать дальнейшей беседы на эту тему.  
Джон снова хочет вздохнуть, но качает головой вместо этого.  
— Ты неисправим, — говорит он со слабой улыбкой.

.:0:.

Уотсон исчезает вскоре после того, как Шерлоку исполняется двадцать пять. Он не появляется в течение трех лет. Шерлок продолжает свою «обычную» жизнь, словно бы ничего не случилось, но в глубине души очень хочет — и ждет — возвращения Джона. Терпеливо и изо дня в день.

.:0:.

— Прости. Я снова оставил тебя, хотя обещал, что теперь не уйду, — говорит виновато призрак, вновь оказавшись в Лондоне после долгого и трудного путешествия. (Он на этот раз оказался в Китае, помогая целому клану убитых и неприкаянных душ отыскать свой путь к Свету).  
Не совсем уверенный в том, что делать, он подходит и обнимает Шерлока, прижимая к себе. И, кажется, это именно то, что нужно: Шерлок не сопротивляется, отвечая на этот дружеский жест.  
— Я знал, что так будет, не знал лишь, когда. Ты не можешь остаться надолго, сколько бы ни пытался, хоть последние несколько лет были самыми длинными, почти десятилетие на сей раз, — отвечает Шерлок спокойно.  
Он теперь совершенно взрослый: мужчина – не юноша, и настолько высокий, что Джон вынужден смотреть на него снизу вверх. А еще тот уверен в себе: пока не было Джона, он работал с полицией, в течение вот уже трех лет, и создал себе репутацию в Ярде как детектив. Консультирующий детектив — тот, к кому полицейские приходят за помощью, столкнувшись со сложным, запутанным делом, которое им оказывается не по силам. Он — последняя инстанция, последнее средство, к которому можно обратиться, и его гений, наконец, признан некоторыми людьми — даже если другие при этом говорят, что он псих.  
— Сколько тебе теперь? — спрашивает Джон: это становится его единственным способом определить течение времени; сам год не имеет значения, он— лишь цифры. Его точка отсчета — возраст Шерлока.  
— Двадцать восемь, почти двадцать девять; скоро будет тридцать. Мне теперь почти столько же, сколько тебе, — говорит Шерлок твердо; по горлу его проходит судорога, и он отводит взгляд. — Я рад, что ты возвратился, Джон. Жизнь такая скучная без твоего присутствия! Ты — моя единственная константа; знаешь, я ведь даже с Майкрофтом вижусь нечасто, по крайней мере, если у меня есть выбор.   
— Теперь знаю, — отвечает со вздохом солдат Первой мировой, пытаясь держать под контролем свои эмоции. Погладив Шерлока по плечу, он слегка касается его лица, лишь на краткий миг. — Но так не должно быть, Шерлок. Ты становишься старше, а мне не дано постареть, и когда-нибудь я действительно должен буду уйти навсегда. Я вообще не имею права оставаться среди живых.  
Шерлок хочет что-то сказать, но вдруг передумывает, лишь облизывает губы и резко разворачивается в вихре длинного черного пальто.  
— Я не могу сейчас говорить об этом. Пойдем домой. Я нашел другую квартиру, за которую могу платить и один, я ведь помогаю полиции, и они мне платят всякий раз, когда им самим лень раскинуть мозгами.  
Шерлок вызывает такси, уезжая с кладбища вместе с Джоном, и они направляются к крохотной квартирке детектива, находящейся на другом конце города. Бычий череп с наушниками висит на стене; у Шерлока новое черное кресло, кожаное, повсюду рассыпаны книги, а стол весь заставлен лабораторным оборудованием.  
Это уже похоже на дом, но лишь потому, что квартира напоминает о Шерлоке.

.:0:.

— Джон, — начинает Шерлок однажды вечером. — Сегодня канун моего тридцатилетия. Знаешь, что я хочу получить в подарок?  
— Нет, и я уже долго тщетно ломаю над этим голову. Мне хочется что-нибудь тебе подарить, ведь я обещал, — хмурится призрачный капитан.  
— Прекрасно. Тогда я могу предложить тебе кое-что, — отвечает Шерлок небрежно, сделав вид, что настраивает свою скрипку. — Если бы ты поцеловал меня — в порядке эксперимента, конечно, — то я был бы более чем удовлетворен. Я могу описать этот опыт, как мы делали, когда я был молод, и мы изучали разные аспекты твоего бытия, набирали статистику…  
Слова падают с его губ легко и небрежно, и Джону приходится хорошенько осмыслить их, прежде чем убедиться, что Шерлок действительно это сказал.  
— Ты… хочешь, чтобы я _поцеловал_ тебя? — повторяет Джон медленно. Господи, он покраснел бы, если бы мог. Они необычайно близки, это так, но все-таки… Это нечто совсем другое. И это показывает, что чувства Шерлока к нему не исчезли после всех этих лет. Фактически, они, может быть, даже стали сильнее, и это немного пугает доктора.  
— Ты уже касался губами моего виска, волос и однажды моей руки, когда я был болен, так что большой разницы быть не должно. И ты способен обнять меня. Потому интересно, как ощущается другой контакт? Я помню, что твои губы как будто были живыми, человеческими, несмотря на то, что ты состоишь из энергии и эктоплазмы, — продолжает Шерлок, и эта полная ерунда, и оба они знают это. Секс не привлекает Шерлока, он не жаждет определенного вида контактов, как другие люди, он редко касается себя, если вообще когда-либо делает это, но он, кажется, хочет этого. Он, кажется, искренне хочет поцеловать Джона, но боится, и, таким образом, просит согласия Джона заранее.   
— Идиот, — бормочет Джон, и его призрачная фигура на мгновение вспыхивает, мерцая. — Ты не должен говорить всю эту ерунду. Если это то, чего ты хочешь, просто скажи. Не нужно оправдываться.  
Шерлок глотает и отводит взгляд.   
— Хорошо, прекрасно. Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня на день рождения. Вот и всё, без всякой логики. Я просто хочу этого.  
— Больше ничего и не нужно говорить, — раздается тихий ответ. — С кем-либо еще ты был бы более прямолинейным.  
— Ты — не кто-то еще, — сдержанно отвечает Шерлок. Он смотрит на своего призрачного компаньона, затем переводит взгляд на его губы. — Уже полночь. Собственно, мой день рождения уже наступил, даже если час и не совпадает. Ты мог бы сделать это теперь?  
Джон чувствует, как возрастает пробегающая через его тело энергия, и сжимает кулаки, подавляя дрожь в пальцах. Но кивает.  
— Конечно. — Он делает паузу и ступает ближе. — С тридцатилетием, Шерлок. Будь счастлив.  
И он наклоняется к сидящему в своем кресле Шерлоку; тот роняет скрипку, она падает ему на колени. Руки Джона опущены, но Шерлок застенчиво гладит щеку призрачного компаньона.  
Когда их губы встречаются, Шерлок решает, что словно бы целует гибкое зеркало, холодное и гладкое, но подвижное, словно ртуть. А для Джона Шерлок теплый и мягкий, и живой, и губы его совсем не похожи на губы Джона.  
Это странно, действительно, но все-таки хорошо, и они не думают в этот миг ни о мертвых, ни о живых, наслаждаясь этим мгновением.  
Они оба — _люди_ , и заботятся друг о друге. И так, собственно, было всегда.


	14. Жизнь не просто продолжается, она ускоряется

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон праздно задается вопросом, что ему позволено узнать.

— Еще, — требует Шерлок через два дня после своего дня рождения. — Я хочу еще. Не могу допустить, чтобы это осталось единственным случаем, и нисколько не сожалею об этом.   
— Ты ведь увлекающаяся натура, — отвечает доктор. Он волнуется. Он знает точно, о чем говорит его друг, и это почти пугает, так что что он пытается апеллировать к столь привычной для Шерлока логике. — Точно так же, как ты увлекся сигаретами.… Или раскрытием уголовных дел. И ты не хочешь уже отказаться от этого, потому что эти вещи стимулируют твой мозг.  
Шерлок улыбается, как это бывает обычно, когда Джон скажет что-нибудь замечательное.  
— Это так. Не моя ошибка, что у меня появляется склонность к подобным вещам. А твое присутствие рядом и твое прикосновение заставляют мой ум работать. Всё это лишь химия, но это волнующе, потому я прошу тебя продолжать. Иначе мне придется требовать, чего бы не хотелось.   
— Хорошо, хорошо, — уступает призрак. Он, ворча, снимает фуражку и приглаживает короткие волосы. Он не может поверить, что собирается сделать это, поддавшись. Но не видит причин отказать, учитывая… Ладно, просто. _Учитывая_. — Иди сюда.  
Шерлок не заставляет себя просить, тут же вскакивая с табурета и оставляя неоконченный эксперимент в чашке Петри на столе.   
Джон берет лицо Шерлока в свои ладони, и — вот странно! — не ощущая при этом ни малейшей неловкости, – притягивает его к себе, и их губы соединяются. Руки детектива, поколебавшись мгновение, находят опору на плечах армейского капитана.  
Какие-то глубокие чувства наводняют Джона, и это не запах Шерлока, не тепло его тела и не что-то физическое; нет, скорее это эмоциональное, что вновь заставляет его ощущать себя сильным и почти живым… Хотя он теперь и не способен дышать, не имея легких.  
Джон приподнимается на носки, чтобы Шерлоку не пришлось наклоняться к нему, и даже слегка парит над полом, слегка повернув голову вправо. Шерлок открывает рот, и Джон задается вопросом, похож ли он сам на туман, и не больше, когда он, в свою очередь, открывает рот, и их языки касаются друг друга. Как бы то ни было, Шерлок явно не возражает; одна из его рук скользит и захватывает прядь волос на затылке Джона, и этого, кажется, достаточно.  
Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Шерлок дышит тяжелее обычно, а Джон, вновь касаясь ботинками пола, едва держится на ногах и как будто готов погрузиться в деревянный настил.  
Детектив ничего не говорит. Он просто смотрит, заинтригованный, и касается лица Джона обеими руками, большими пальцами поглаживая призрачного капитана. Потом, наклонившись, помещает целомудренный поцелуй в уголок рта Джона, а затем уходит. Ему очень хочется закурить.  
И Джон праздно задается вопросом, что ему позволено узнать.

.:0:.

Некоторые женщины интересуются Шерлоком. В этом нет ничего удивительного, ведь тот привлекателен и чрезвычайно умен, а его очарование уникально и сильно. Но когда они пытаются открыто флиртовать с ним или пригласить его на свидание, он отказывается. И если они спрашивают, почему, он говорит им просто, что связан с кем-то еще.  
И Джон обычно находится там, свидетельствуя всё это, невидимый им. Потому получается, что фактически Шерлок не лжет.  
Их отношения не сексуальные, но при этом и не чисто дружеские. Джон —призрак и, конечно, не демон, потому не способен к сексу, но это, кажется, не интересует Шерлока. Вместо этого, они сидят рядом; держатся за руки. На поцелуи и объятия Джон способен, и, сколь бы это ни выглядело фантастически, Шерлока это не беспокоит ни в малейшей степени, и ему нравится, как всё это ощущается. Это у них есть. И любое время, проведенное вместе, для них как свидание, в нем всегда что-то памятное и новое.  
Порой даже Уотсон не может сказать, как всё это случилось с ним, и с чего началось. Может, просто с того, когда Шерлоку сравнялось тридцать, или же всё шло постепенно с еще более раннего времени. Иногда Джон чувствует себя виноватым, потому что Шерлок должен с кем-то встречаться по-настоящему — тот заслуживает этого, заслуживает любви, и сам мог бы любить — но не доктора, который давно уже мертв и присутствует здесь лишь отчасти. Что он может дать Шерлоку? А, кроме того, их связывает тайна существования Джона, который не всегда даже видим, и которого вообще здесь быть не должно!.. Всё это нездорово для Шерлока, Джон в этом уверен.   
В то же самое время, он не может прервать их отношения. Он любит Шерлока, сознавая это всем своим существом. Джон никогда не говорил это вслух, не писал этих слов, тем не менее, это – правда. Он любит детектива всем сердцем, и ни за что не хотел бы причинить ему боль. Так что если Шерлок хочет романтических отношений — Джон даст ему это, насколько это возможно для бесплотного существа. Он сделает всё, что в его силах.

.:0:.

Уотсон вновь исчезает, отсутствуя около трех лет, как всегда, увлеченный невидимой силой, что уносит его на этот раз, в Америку, чтоб помочь там другому призраку. Он спрашивает себя, почему всегда помогает он, и есть ли другие призраки, выполняющие подобные функции? Может, это имеет отношение к тому, что он — доктор, вот уже девяносто лет.  
Едва ли это имеет значение. Главное – он снова оставил Шерлока, и, господи, сознание этого мучит его, как могла бы причинять ему боль настоящая рана. О, лучше бы так, лучше, в самом деле, физически пострадать, чем испытывать эту вину, и боль, и вечное беспокойство о том, как там Шерлок, и что с ним? Это тяжкий, давящий груз.  
— Прости, Шерлок, — говорит он чуть слышно, закрывая глаза, и приветствуя, как старого друга, те кошмары, что остались с его кровавых военных лет. — Мне так жаль…

.:0:.

На сей раз, пока длится эта разлука, Шерлок приобретает новую склонность, пережив то, что могло быть описано как несколько опасных ночей, из которых его, чаще всего, выручает Майкрофт… А потом еще ярдовцы ищут в его квартире наркотики.   
Джон, по счастью, не может этого видеть, по причине отсутствия, и Шерлок этому рад. Ему вовсе не хотелось бы, чтоб тот видел его с передозом или просто «под кайфом». Да, порой этот «кайф» помогает ему отыскать решение головоломки. Это «семипроцентное решение», и, в общем, не слишком тревожит Шерлока, но, конечно, _весьма_ огорчило бы его дорогого призрака, а Джон и так достаточно волновался.  
Впрочем, Шерлок «подсел» вовсе не потому, что Джон снова исчез, нет, он клянется в этом. И он остановится прежде, чем Джон возвратится; он также бросит курить. Он _клянется_ в этом собственной жизнью, а поскольку он очень любит жизнь, то его обещание — твердое.  
И даже когда в его венах бушует наркотик, он шепчет: «Прости, Джон. Прости…»

.:0:.

Когда Джон возвращается, Шерлок переехал уже на Бейкер-стрит, в замечательную квартирку, где хозяйкой добрейшая миссис Хадсон. Джон для нее остается невидимым, но это и к лучшему, потому что это могло бы потревожить ее. Она замечательная, и чрезвычайно нравится Джону. Эта домовладелица похожа на более мягкую версию миссис Холмс, и, кажется, Шерлоку с ней хорошо.  
— Я долго отсутствовал, — замечает Джон, когда Шерлок обнимает его после разлуки, и тихо смеется, закрывая глаза и, даже через одежду, ощущая под своими ладонями живое человеческое тепло. — Расскажи мне, как ты? Как ты жил?  
— Всё это совершенно неважно, не волнуйся об этом. Ты снова здесь – и это единственное, что имеет значение. Когда мы в разлуке, жизнь просто проходит мимо, и имеет значение только то, когда мы снова вместе, — горячо отвечает Шерлок, благодарный, что Джон лишь кивает, позволяя ему умолчать обо всех тех вещах, которыми он не гордится. Джон не видел этого, и ему не стоит об этом знать.  
Тем не менее, отмечает Шерлок, у него сейчас некоторые финансовые затруднения, потому ему очень нужен сосед, чтобы вместе платить за квартиру. И это, конечно, проблема: потому что кто согласится терпеть такого человека, как он? Джон сам видел, чем обычно кончались такие попытки.  
И как раз в это время Джон встречает Майка Стэмфорда. Он знакомый Шерлока, и говорит, что попробует помочь ему подобрать соседа. Возможно, кого-то, кто находится в аналогичной ситуации.  
Майк способен увидеть Джона — потому что страдает избыточным весом, признавая, что когда-нибудь это может его убить, но не переживает об этом. Он узнаёт Джона и видит, насколько тот важен для Шерлока.  
— Удивительно! — замечает он. — А ведь я, представьте, знаю Джона Уотсона наших дней. Он воюет в Афганистане, если память меня не подводит, — замечает Стэмфорд однажды вечером, сердечно посмеиваясь. — Бедняга. Там же могут его подстрелить!  
— Джон Уотсон, ты говоришь? Джонов много, а вот Уотсонов — нет. Я знаю, потому что смотрел. Я искал примерно своих ровесников. Так что, Джон, он вполне может быть твоим дальним родственником, — добавляет Шерлок.  
— В самом деле? — говорит капитан, оглядывая захламленную комнату; здесь, похоже, не убирают. — И чем же он занят, Майк, вы не знаете?  
— Последнее, что я слышал о нем, то, что он стал доктором, как и вы. Он военный врач. И, я думаю, так же, как вы, капитан.  
— Тогда это, конечно, родня, — размышляет Шерлок с тихим смешком. — Я хотел бы увидеть его, чтоб сравнить вас двоих.  
— Ну, ты же не веришь в перевоплощения. И разве я не должен был бы тогда идти дальше, уступив ему свое место? — фыркает Джон. Он чувствует себя неудобно; что-то пугает его.  
— Разумеется, нет. Перевоплощение — чепуха, и души не могут занимать чужие тела. Но это может лишь означать, что он — из вашего клана, чтит историю вашего рода, и вдохновился твоим примером, чтоб пойти на службу, одновременно занимаясь медициной. Точно так же, как ты. Он мог бы быть твоим внуком или даже правнуком, названный в твою честь и, возможно, стремящийся походить на тебя из-за имени. Да он даже внешне может быть похожим на тебя: души не переселяются, но гены передаются, и это может привести к появлению многих тех же самых черт, и в характере, и в физическом облике, — отвечает Шерлок, говорящий снова взволнованно-быстро, но, как всегда, с безупречной логикой.  
— Возможно, — глубокомысленно бормочет Уотсон. Его мысли кажутся замедленными и тягучими; что-то во всём этом, определенно, его настораживает, и ему не хочется торопиться. В то же время, эктоплазма, текущая в его призрачных венах, как будто вскипает.   
— Если я с ним увижусь, то, непременно, представлю его вам обоим, — улыбается Стэмфорд. — Кто знает? Если он скоро возвратится из-за границы, то будет жить исключительно на армейскую пенсию, и мог бы тоже подыскивать соседа. И, если он чем-то походит на вас, — говорит он Джону, — разве это было бы ни замечательно, если бы именно он стал соседом Шерлока?   
— Да, конечно, — спокойно соглашается призрак, и он, в самом деле, так думает. Наверное, это-то и пугает его.  
Шерлок смотрит на Джона, и, должно быть, видит что-то, что его озадачивает, потому что хмурится… А затем, вероятно, находит отгадку, потому что хмурый взгляд исчезает, сменившись спокойно-проницательным. Шерлок поворачивается к Стэмфорду.  
— Ты, наверное, должен идти, Майк. Рад был встретиться, но и у нас еще кое-какие дела.   
Это тревожно. И выглядит так, словно серьезный вопрос вот-вот разрешится… или некое давнее пожелание вот-вот исполнится. И всё это случается слишком медленно и всё же недостаточно быстро, и голова Джона идет кругом. Всё то время, что он застрял на Земле, исчезая и вновь появляясь в жизни Шерлока, он чувствовал, что за всем этим была какая-то цель, даже если на то, чтобы это осуществилось, уходили годы… Много лет. И вот эта двойственность, все эти парадоксы времени сейчас кажутся почти пугающими. Но Джон не знает, как иначе объяснить всё происходящее.   
Ощущая себя на грани каких-то больших перемен, Джон встает и выходит из комнаты, бросив лишь мимолетный взгляд на Шерлока, прежде чем кивнуть на прощание Стэмфорду. Наконец, распрощавшись, тот уходит, а Шерлок поднимается вслед за Джоном в спальню наверху и касается его плеча.   
— Ты напрягся, узнав об этом своем потомке, который, возможно, окажется подходящим соседом. Почему? Ты ведь знаешь, что он не заменит тебя.  
Призрачный капитан лишь качает головой. Он не может найти нужных слов или разобраться в эмоциях, и не может понять, почему. Он просто в смятении; напряжен, испытывая почти дурноту. Его словно бы тянет куда-то… Так, как это обычно бывает.  
— Я… мог бы уйти на пару недель, — говорит он Шерлоку, наконец. — Не на годы. Я скоро вернусь. Есть… кое-что, я чувствую, что мне нужно что-то увидеть или сделать.  
Шерлок несколько скептично настроен, но всё же кивает.  
— Ладно, Джон. Я доверяю тебе. — В глазах его теплота, когда он наклоняется и целует призрака в губы, и Джон отвечает тем же, прежде чем отступить назад, всё еще поглаживая край острой скулы.  
Он решил незримо следить за Майком, по крайней мере, неделю. Потому что та особая нить, натяжение которой он порой ощущает, ведет его и на этот раз, но теперь не уводит из Лондона, и ему любопытно узнать, почему.  
А еще он уверен, что это имеет некоторое отношение к человеку, упомянутому сегодня — его возможному двойнику среди живых.


	15. Эхо, эхо...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майк Стэмфорд — один из тех людей, жизнь которых весьма проста и подчинена обычной каждодневной рутине.

Майк Стэмфорд — один из тех людей, жизнь которых весьма проста и подчинена обычной каждодневной рутине.  
Призрак не следует за Майком к нему домой — личную жизнь лучше не трогать. Он ждет снаружи каждое утро, когда Майк отправляется на работу. Сопровождает мужчину, когда тот пьет кофе, выходит на обед, работает, а потом идет домой, останавливаясь в парке, чтобы почитать газету и покормить птиц.  
Так проходит девять дней – девять дней невидимой слежки, и нить, влекущая Джона, тянет его, несмотря на очевидную бесполезность и скуку этого занятия.  
А затем всё случается.  
Обычный день — прохладный, но солнечный, с редкими облаками — десятый день его незримого преследования, когда он готов уже отказаться от этой затеи и возвратиться к Шерлоку…  
Майк сидит на скамейке в парке, как обычно, с газетой в руках, а Джон сидит возле, наблюдая за птицами и машинами, что проносятся в отдалении. Он чувствует неловкость, несмотря на то, что невидим; он действительно не принадлежит больше этому миру, ведь так? Его униформа кажется жесткой и старомодной, и коротко остриженная голова как будто зудит под армейской фуражкой. Он неловко меняет позу, пристально рассматривая свои ботинки… Вдруг раздаются шаги.  
Капитан поднимает голову. По дорожке парка идет мужчина, прихрамывая и опираясь на трость. Тем не менее, шаг его быстр. Человек, возможно, куда-то торопится или просто хочет попасть поскорее домой.   
Уотсон уставился на мужчину, который бросает на Майка беглый взгляд, как делают люди, встречая кого-то, с кем они незнакомы.  
Он выглядит усталым. Безжизненным. Он больше похож на призрака, чем ветеран давно отгремевшей войны. Джон давно уже не чувствовал себя так, как этот прохожий.  
И он поразительно похож на него, капитана Джона Уотсона!  
Это столь удивительно, что старый солдат на мгновение отводит глаза.  
Сходство кажется просто сверхъестественным.  
Отличает их лишь хромота и, возможно, несколько дополнительных лет – этому, «новому», Джону уже тридцать семь. А еще у него другая стрижка и чуть-чуть иной подбородок. Но, кроме этих мелких деталей, во всём остальном их можно считать близнецами.  
— Джон? Джон Уотсон! — окликает Майк, узнавая хромающего незнакомца, и на долю секунды призрачный солдат опасается, что его невидимость исчезла; но нет, Майк смотрит не на него, а в направлении незнакомца, и Джон должен взять себя в руки, чтобы не реагировать слишком сильно. Сердце словно бы вновь бьется в груди, и та нить, что влечет его за собой, натягивается и вибрирует… И всё же он не падает в черноту, как бывает обычно. Как всё это сложно! Что это означает?..  
Мужчина останавливается, выглядя озадаченным и почти раздраженным, как будто он предпочел бы, чтоб никто не видел и не замечал его. Это очень трогает капитана Уотсона, и тот вынужден напомнить себе, что должен сам оставаться невидимым и хранить молчание.  
Он подходит, держась позади Стэмфорда, и старается рассмотреть своего потомка получше. То, что это — он, никаких сомнений, потому что и имя, и внешность соответствуют, и было бы просто неправильно, если бы этот мужчина не был с ним связан.  
— Стэмфорд, — представляется доктор. — Майк Стэмфорд. Мы вместе учились в Бартсе.  
На лице другого Джона появляется узнавание, и тот напряженно кивает и протягивает руку.  
— Да, конечно. Прости, Майк. Привет.  
— Я знаю, что растолстел, — шутит Майк, понимая, почему этот Джон, вероятно, его не узнал.  
— Да нет, ничего, — отвечает Джон вежливо, но лицо выдает его: несомненно, причина того, что он бросил короткий взгляд на Майка и не остановился, заключается именно в этом.  
— Я слышал, ты был за границей, где стреляют, — замечает Стэмфорд, будто зная, что призрак находится позади него, и выясняя интересующий их обоих вопрос. — Что случилось?  
Джон морщится, мельком взглянув на свою ногу, и тут же отводит взгляд.  
— Подстрелили.  
Его голос невозмутим, но он вызывает улыбку.   
Боевая рана. Из-за нее, вероятно, он и хромает, и поэтому не на службе теперь, решает Уотсон. Конечно, он уверен, что неправ, так или иначе; будь здесь Шерлок, тот бы сразу всё вычислил об этом, другом Джоне.  
Несколько минут спустя два старых приятеля сидят рядом, пьют кофе… И это всё, что может выдержать капитан. Тем более, когда Майк замечает:   
— У тебя, разумеется, проблемы с жильем, но я не могу представить тебя живущим где-то вне Лондона. Это не Джон Уотсон, которого я знаю.  
И этот, другой капитан, говорит напряженно в ответ:  
— А я и не тот Джон Уотсон.  
Стаканчик кофе дрожит в его пальцах: у него тремор левой руки, и серьезный. И посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Это не упоминается, но для Джона, что так долго общался с Шерлоком, это ясно как день… И тут есть, над чем поразмыслить.   
Но как же всё это удивительно!  
Джон так похож на него самого… И тоже _левша_! Даже _голоса_ их похожего тембра! Это столько напоминает Уотсону. Дежа вю… И все-таки не совсем, и это тревожно. Он не очень прислушивается к их разговору, но порой ощущает, будто сам он – а не этот, его далекий потомок – сидит на скамейке и беседует со старым приятелем.  
Капитан тихонько уходит. Он знает, что Майк планировал представлять Шерлока и Уотсона этому, современному, Джону, если когда-нибудь снова встретится с ним. Теперь это произошло, и призрак может больше не быть возле них; его цель достигнута, так или иначе: он видел другого Джона Уотсона собственными глазами, и этого на сегодня вполне достаточно.  
Уотсон направляется в Бартс, зная, что там будет Шерлок. Прежде он никогда не ходил туда; что же, это время столь же хорошо, как и любое другое. Он не будет рассказывать о своих впечатлениях; пусть всё идет своим чередом.

.:0:.

Когда Джон приходит, Шерлок ведет свои изыскания в морге, хлыстом избивая труп, чтобы выяснить, каким образом проступают синяки после смерти (очевидно, виновность или оправдание человека зависят от этого, и Шерлок решит этот вопрос достаточно скоро). Входит девушка, и сначала Джон не знает, почему она кажется старым другом. Затем Шерлок называет ее по имени. Молли.  
Джон делает себя видимым, и Молли, потрясенная в первый момент появлением нового человека в комнате, узнает его, а Шерлок следит за ней пристальным взглядом.   
— О! Привет, Джон. Вернулся из своей десятидневной прогулки? — улыбается он.  
— Джон! — восклицает Молли, вне себя от радости. Она отворачивается от Шерлока и подходит к призраку, чтобы обнять его. — Сколько лет прошло! Никогда не думала, что увижу вас снова… Что вы здесь делаете? — Она улыбается и краснеет. Теперь она совсем взрослая, и красивее, чем была подростком.  
— Вы знакомы? Ясно, что вы встречались прежде, видимо, когда Джон был не со мной, но когда?.. — замечает Шерлок в раздумье и, быть может, с крохотной долей ревности… Джон, впрочем, знает, что это не так.  
— О… видишь ли, когда мне было шестнадцать, я навещала могилу бабушки, и Джон… он был там, и… — начинает Молли, слегка неуверенно, и нервно теребит свои волосы.  
Джон смотрит на Шерлока.   
— Тебе было около девятнадцати, и, когда я возвратился, ты уже учился в университете. Я встретил ее на кладбище, и мы разговорились. Я пожелал ей всего хорошего, и, кажется, эти пожелания сбылись. Вы ведь там, где хотели быть, мисс Хупер. И я очень счастлив за вас. — Он смотрит на нее, слегка улыбаясь, и она снова краснеет, но тоже отвечает улыбкой.  
— Спасибо, Джон. И, гм, Шерлок, я… хотела спросить… если я… может быть, когда ты закончишь…  
— У тебя на губах помада? — спрашивает он, продолжая что-то писать в блокноте. Джон присматривается: да, ее губы выглядят ярко-красными. — Прежде ты не пользовалась помадой.   
— Я, м-м-м… немного. — Она откашливается и быстро смотрит на Джона, словно чтоб почерпнуть уверенности. Ее тон становится более твердым: — Может, выпьем кофе, Шерлок?  
Джон мигает. Молли явно увлечена детективом… Это мило и трогательно, но совершенно не к месту. Джон вдруг чувствует себя ужасно, и очень жалеет ее, потому что знает, что Шерлок либо ничего не заметит, либо отвергнет ее чувства, а Джону совсем не хочется видеть, как это случится.  
— Ах, да. Черный, два сахара, пожалуйста; я буду наверху. — И он поворачивается, чтобы уйти в лабораторию, что, как думает Джон, находится на верхнем этаже больницы.  
Молли чуть заметно вздыхает, потом умоляюще смотрит на призрака и на дверь, что закрылась за Шерлоком.  
— Ну… хорошо. Получилось не очень, да?  
Джон вовсе не бессердечен, и он не может сказать, почему это так, лишь слегка улыбается и гладит ее по плечу.  
— Ничего, повезет в следующий раз, — говорит он, надеясь, что «следующий раз» будет уже не с Шерлоком Холмсом.  
Затем он уходит и догоняет Шерлока у лифта.  
— Ты слишком добр, Джон, — говорит ему тот, когда двери за ними закрываются, и кабина поднимается вверх. — Не стоит ее поощрять; это только расстроит ее еще больше, когда ее снова постигнет фиаско, и надежды будут разбиты.  
— Так, значит, ты знаешь о ее чувствах к тебе? — спрашивает Джон.  
— Это лишь небольшое увлечение. Она справится с этим, — говорит Шерлок просто. — Увлечется кем-то другим. Во мне ей нравится тайна, вот и всё. Как только это исчезнет, она успокоится. — Он прячет блокнот в карман. — Ну, а где был ты полторы недели? С тобой, в отличие от живых, я не могу сделать выводы, основываясь на пятнах грязи на твоей одежде и обуви. И тебе придется сказать мне.  
— Ты скоро узнаешь, — бормочет Уотсон, когда лифт останавливается, открывая двери. Он выходит первым; Шерлок глядит ему вслед.  
— Подобная скрытность совсем на тебя не похожа, — замечает Шерлок. — Что-то случилось. Ты что-то видел, что-то нашел. Что же это?.. — И после краткой паузы восклицает: — _О-о_ , понятно! Это был твой двойник, не так ли? Ты искал его и нашел; он, должно быть, встречался со Стэмфордом, потому ты и говоришь «достаточно скоро», ожидая, что Майк познакомит нас… Как он и обещал, если встретит твоего потомка…  
— Иногда я ненавижу, что ты настолько блестящий, знаешь? — отвечает доктор, потому что Шерлок и понятия не имеет о том, что он чувствует, ведь и сам Джон сейчас в полном смятении: его эмоции очень противоречивы, так что он на грани сенсорной перегрузки.  
И, естественно, Шерлок пропускает это, даже если и видит на лице Джона. Он отмечает только то, что может понять — его замешательство. Он хмурится, и они с Джоном идут рядом по коридору.  
— Я знаю. Но не знаю, почему этот так беспокоит тебя. Мне это кажется слегка интригующим и достойным небольшого исследования, но не более того. Что во всём этом такого особенного? Я увижу кого-то, кто, скорее всего, похож на тебя, но при этом – совершенно другая личность, не мифическое «перевоплощение»!  
— А меня всё это как раз беспокоит, — отвечает призрак, останавливаясь и глядя ему в глаза. — Я не знаю, что теперь случится со мной, я ощущаю лишь глубокое _натяжение_ , и оно возрастает с каждой минутой. Я еще никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным, Шерлок, и это _пугает_ меня. Что, если я приближаюсь к своему концу на этой Земле, чтобы теперь уйти насовсем? Что будет с тобой?  
Шерлок останавливается перед дверью лаборатории, и в глазах его на мгновение мелькает ужас – та эмоция, которую Джон никогда не пожелает Шерлоку. Впрочем, это лишь мимолетная вспышка, и Холмс тут же овладевает собой.  
— Когда ты уходил, я всегда мог справиться с этим.   
— Но на сей раз это будет навсегда, и… — капитан выдыхает и собирается с силами, заставляя себя оставаться спокойным. — И я не хочу покидать тебя, — признает он тихо.  
Руки Шерлока мягко касаются его лица. Физически он лишь на несколько лет теперь старше, чем был Джон, когда умер, но кажется очень зрелым и многое пережившим, и Уотсон при виде него ощущает душевную боль.   
— Этого не случится.  
Шерлок не уточняет, что имеет в виду, и Уотсон этому рад, не уверенный, хочет ли знать, почему или как не оставит Шерлока. Он содрогается при мысли о разных возможностях, зная, как непредсказуем его собеседник… И какое значение он может вкладывать в эти слова.  
Поэтому Джон просто кивает, и Шерлок отвечает ему одной из своих притворных улыбок, заверяя, что всё будет хорошо… И, наконец, отпускает его. И когда его руки не касаются больше щек призрака, тот внезапно чувствует леденящий холод.  
Они идут в лабораторию, и Шерлок начинает собирать свои вещи, чтоб продолжить начатый опыт. С пипеткой в руках склоняется над чашкой Петри, добавляя несколько капель в находящееся там вещество.  
Джон слегка расслабляется, позволяя себе стать прозрачным на какое-то время, а потом и вовсе невидимым, наблюдая безмолвно за работой Шерлока. Тот, кажется, не делает никаких заметок и не проявляет волнения, полагая, что Джон всё еще находится в комнате.  
В дверь стучат. Шерлок не говорит ничего, просто ждет, когда кто-то войдет, и Уотсон думает, что это пришла Молли с кофе.  
Он неправ.  
На пороге Майк Стэмфорд, а за ним другой Джон Уотсон.  
— Хм. Здесь многое изменилось, — замечает прихрамывающий мужчина.   
На лице у Майка – знающая ухмылка, он слегка кивает в ответ.  
Шерлок смотрит… немного дольше обычного… на другого Джона, прежде чем вернуться к работе.  
— Джон, ты мог бы теперь показаться. Стэмфорд хотел, чтоб мы оба увиделись с ним.  
Другой Джон хмурится, переступая с ноги на ногу, и поднимает голову.  
— Что, простите?  
— Не вам, — отвечает Шерлок спокойно, обращаясь к углу комнаты, и Уотсон невольно напрягается, прежде чем позволить себе стать видимым снова. — Ему. Поздоровайся с Джоном, Джон.  
Он, тихо смеясь, наблюдает за реакцией в чашке Петри, куда только что поместил каплю жидкости. А потом выпрямляется.  
— Привет. Я… капитан Джон Хэмиш Уотсон II, — представляется призрак со всем достоинством, заложив руки за спину и сжимая их. — Рад встретить представителя нашей семьи.  
Слышится потрясенный вздох, трость со стуком падает на пол, зазвенев и слегка откатившись в сторону, со скрежетом металла по плитке. А затем наступает тишина, нарушаемая лишь хихиканьем Майка и легким покашливанием Шерлока.  
— Хм, хорошо. Теперь, когда мы покончили с этим, Майк, можно мне воспользоваться твоим телефоном? Мой разрядился.  
Лишь они двое кажутся безмятежными в этой комнате, что вполне понятно.   
— Почему не позвонишь по городскому? — интересуется Майк.  
— Предпочитаю текстовые сообщения, — отвечает Шерлок небрежно, пожимая плечами.  
Другой Джон медленно отходит от потрясения, это можно почти ощутить.   
— В-вы… Вот, возьмите мой, — говорит он, и голос его, вначале хриплый, обретает силу и уверенность.  
Уотсон не может сказать о себе то же самое.  
Другой Джон не спускает глаз со своей призрачной копии, лишь на миг отвернувшись, чтоб отдать телефон, положив его на ладонь Шерлока, а затем его взгляд обращается вновь к Уотсону; прихрамывая, он обходит вокруг, чтобы лучше всё рассмотреть.  
Но прежде, чем он успевает что-либо сказать, Шерлок спрашивает небрежно:  
— Афганистан или Ирак?  
— Простите?.. — переспрашивает другой Джон. — Ты рассказывал ему обо мне? — Он поворачивается к Майку.  
— Ни слова, — усмехается Стэмфорд, ясно чрезвычайно довольный увиденным. Черт возьми, их современник-Джон, кажется, заглотил наживку.  
Тот качает головой и лишь всплескивает руками, так что куртка громко шуршит.  
— Проклятие, так давайте же, наконец, разберемся с этим слоном в комнате! Сколько можно делать вид, что всё, как обычно? Мой призрачный _двойник_ стоит там, — продолжает он горячо, поворачиваясь и указывая на Джона. — Как вообще такое возможно? Он — практически моя копия!  
— Не совсем, — замечает Шерлок. — Есть много отличий, если вы приглядитесь. Самое очевидное, конечно, одежда. Посмотрите на униформу, какого она периода?  
— Первая мировая война, — говорит другой Джон немедленно. — Я уверен в этом. Она… совершенно такая же, как на той фотографии, которую хранит моя мама. Там, на снимке — ее дед, мой прадед. Но как же?.. Он ведь умер более полувека назад! — говорит он тихо. — Он не может быть здесь…  
— Это правда, — бормочет Уотсон, чувствуя себя вдруг невыносимо маленьким. — Я и не был бы… Но я встретил Шерлока, и тот начал поиски, восстановив мою жизнь по крупицам. Я не знал, что моя жена ожидала ребенка, и думал, мой род и фамилия прервутся, не оставив следов, у меня была только сестра. Но ты — здесь.  
— Сестра, — повторяет тихо другой Уотсон. — _Господи_ … Ее звали Гарриет, как и мою сестру. Нас назвали в честь вас двоих, мама рассказывала мне это. Она чтила историю нашего рода и… — Он качает головой и закрывает лицо ладонью, словно голова его стала вдруг свинцово-тяжелой. — О, простите меня.  
— Ничего, — отвечает Уотсон, снова нервно смеясь. Эмоции переполняют его… А он помнит, как они на нем отражаются, и пытается овладеть собой. Шерлок здесь – единственный, кто не удивился бы, начни Джон внезапно меняться. Но это могло бы неприятно поразить Майка Стэмфорда и этого другого Джона.   
Входит Молли с кофе, в первый миг ничего не заметив.  
— Вот, пожалуйста, — говорит она робко, подавая напиток Шерлоку.  
— Ах, кофе. Спасибо, Молли, — отвечает Шерлок настолько легко, будто всё это испытание, так потрясшее всех, для него незначительно, словно короткий весенний дождь.  
Молли улыбается и, наконец повернувшись, видит в комнате двух солдат, что стоят бок о бок, и почти спотыкается, глядя в полной растерянности то на Шерлока, то на странную пару.  
— Я… я что-то пропустила? — начинает она. — П-почему там два Джона?  
— Живой, с которым ты еще незнакома, является правнуком нашего призрачного друга, — объясняет Шерлок со вздохом, что-то быстро набирая на телефоне и отправляя текст, и возвращая мобильник другому Джону. — Всё очень просто.  
— Ясно, — бормочет Молли, моргнув несколько раз, потом наклоняет голову, хочет что-то сказать, но так и не говорит ничего. — Ах, не имеет значения. Я… пойду. Мне надо работать. О, черт возьми, — добавляет она и быстро направляется к выходу. У дверей она останавливается, чтоб отдать неловкий поклон. — Э-э… Рада была познакомиться с вами… э-э…  
— Джон Уотсон, — отвечает со вздохом живой капитан.  
— Да, конечно… — Молли смеется, прислонившись к двери. — Я… должна была знать. Ну, тогда до свидания. — Тряхнув головой, она исчезает; ее волосы, собранные в «конский хвост», нервно покачиваются.  
— Бедная девочка, — замечает Майк. — Она так смущена.  
— Это всё из-за нас, — говорит удрученно другой Джон и кивает на призрака возле него. — Ну, кто мог бы…   
— Ерунда. Всё это неважно в настоящее время, — заявляет небрежно Шерлок. — Мы должны обсудить, на каких условиях снимем квартиру.   
Он берет пальто, надевает его изящным, почти театральным жестом… Эксперимент, вероятно, закончился, пока Джоны знакомились и приходили в себя. С беспорядком в лаборатории разбираться, должно быть, придется Молли… или кому-то еще. Это дело привычное. А сейчас подобные мелочи занимают его еще меньше обычного, ведь он думает о новом знакомце.   
— Я играю на скрипке, когда размышляю. И могу молчать несколько дней. Это вас не обеспокоило бы? Соседи должны знать друг о друге худшее.  
—Я… Разве я говорил, что ищу квартиру? — продолжает другой Джон, чувствуя себя так, словно захвачен вихрем. Уотсон не обвиняет его; он и сам ощущает себя точно так же.  
— Майк говорил. Или, скорее, я упомянул, что нуждался в соседе, и так как Майку известно, что я превосходно уже много лет живу с капитаном, что стоит рядом с вами, Майк решил, что вы мне подойдете, потому что он знал вас, Джон, и мы условились, что, если он как-нибудь встретит вас снова, он представит нас друг другу, — продолжает Шерлок в своем сумасшедшем темпе. Он уже повязал свой шарф и застегнул две верхние пуговицы. — Проблема?  
— _Да_ , — отвечает другой Джон сердито. — Мы только что встретились, ничего друг о друге не знаем… Проклятие, я не знаю даже вашего _имени._ Черт возьми, да мой прадед находится в комнате, а вы говорите мне о _квартире_?..  
— Ну, конечно, — продолжает Шерлок, словно это само собой разумеется. — Ваш умерший предок, увы, хоть и знает, что мне нужен кто-то, с кем я мог бы разделить арендную плату за квартиру в центральном Лондоне, не сумеет помочь мне в этом. Но вместе с вами мы, я уверен, решили бы этот вопрос, если вы хоть в чем-то походите на него, — говорит он, кивнув на призрака. — Тогда мы отлично устроимся, и не о чем волноваться.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, — отвечает другой Джон, выдыхая и настороженно хмурясь. — Но кто вы?  
Шерлок уже почти возле двери; он улыбается и оглядывается.   
— Имя Шерлок Холмс, адрес Бейкер-стрит, 221б. Буду ждать вас там завтра в семь вечера. Хорошего дня, — говорит он, подмигивает и исчезает за дверью.  
Другой Джон оборачивается к Майку, затем снова – к Уотсону.  
Стэмфорд посмеивается.  
— Да, он всегда такой. Ты привыкнешь. Наверное.   
Джон лишь удрученно качает головой.  
— Во что я вовлек себя?  
— Пока еще ничего не случилось, — наконец говорит Уотсон, и голос его звучит более громко и ясно – теперь, когда Шерлок покинул комнату. — Но здесь нет ничего, с чем Уотсоны не могли бы справиться.  
— Я надеюсь, вы правы, — вздыхает Джон, вновь ерошит волосы и еще раз вздыхает. Потом поворачивается к нему и подает ему руку. — Это было…э-э-э… удивительно… встретиться с моим тезкой. Но – хорошо.  
— Я тоже рад, — говорит призрак искренне, пожимая протянутую руку. — Менее удивительно для меня; я ведь знал, что это должно случиться, но всё равно почувствовал некое… _потрясение_.  
— О, да, — отвечает Джон с горьковатым смехом. — Майк хотя бы мог предупредить меня, — замечает он, укоризненно посмотрев на толстяка-приятеля.  
Тот, как будто бы извиняясь, поднимает руки.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты сам во всём разобрался, дружище. Непредубежденно.  
— Достаточно справедливо, я предполагаю, — соглашается Джон, зажимая больную ногу, потому что наклоняется за упавшей тростью. — Не могу дождаться, чтобы поведать Гарри, что сегодня был у меня за денек. Она даже вряд ли поверит мне.  
— Может быть, и поверит, — размышляет Майк, когда эти двое собираются уходить. — Не могу сказать, что я бы поверил, если бы не видел собственными глазами.  
Уотсон задерживается на мгновение. Перед его глазами что-то возникает, но всё — как рисунок, который еще в работе, и последние штрихи еще предстоит нанести.

.:0:.

— Майкрофт, ты _опять_ суешь нос не в свое дело? — холодно замечает Шерлок следующей ночью. Час уже весьма поздний, так что это фактически наступающий день, и случилось за истекшее время очень многое.  
Серийный убийца, розовый чемодан, быстрые выводы, сделанные в такси и на месте преступления, обед у Анджело, вылеченная психосоматическая хромота, отравленные пилюли для мнимого самоубийства… И пистолетный выстрел.  
Потом – шоковое одеяло и разговор о том, что Уотсон полностью вовлечен в ситуацию. Ему же велели оставаться в квартире, где шел обыск на предмет «наркотических препаратов», а Шерлок уехал, чтоб разобраться с таксистом.  
Наркотики… Одна мысль об этом приводит капитана в отчаяние: можно только вообразить, что было с Шерлоком во время его отсутствия! Не хотелось даже думать об этом. И к тому же, сейчас гораздо важнее куда более насущные вещи, что случились в последний час, — с тех пор, как Шерлок оставил квартиру, один.  
Очевидно, таксист был серийным убийцей, и пытался заставить Шерлока выбирать из предложенных двух пилюль, и если бы не инстинкты живого Джона, что тревожился о детективе, то тогда мертв был бы Шерлок, а не таксист.  
И еще, очевидно, ранее этим вечером у живого Джона была встреча с Майкрофтом, и у них где-то был разговор, зная Майкрофта, легко представить, какой. И поэтому Шерлок теперь столь раздражен.  
— Я просто присматриваю за тобой, защищая твои интересы, братец, — отвечает Майкрофт невозмутимо.  
— Он твой _брат_? — спрашивает живой Джон и фыркает. — А-а, многое понятно теперь.  
— Так что вы хотите, Майкрофт? — Капитан повторяет вопрос, что уже задал Шерлок.  
— Очевидно же, что это не безопасно, — брюзжит старший из Холмсов. — Этот человек – ваш живой двойник, Джон, и во многом весьма походит на вас. Разве вас не волнует, что он вдруг так сблизился с Шерлоком, что уже раскрывает с ним преступления?  
— Нисколько, — отвечает Уотсон абсолютно искренне. Он выпрямляется и продолжает твердо: — Я думаю, так и должно было произойти. И, честно сказать, я не доверил бы Шерлока никому другому.  
Он действительно думает так. Если и есть кто на этой Земле, кому он позволил бы стать лучшим другом Шерлока, то это его двойник и потомок. Он уже видел это – когда этот Джон пришел посмотреть квартиру… А теперь, после потенциально опасного случая, не осталось ни малейших сомнений.  
— Прекрасно, — говорит после паузы Майкрофт. — В таком случае, я вас оставлю для вашего позднего ужина. — И он направляется к своей машине, покачивая зонтом.  
— Ну, я ужинать не могу, так что встречу вас обоих в квартире, — мягко говорит капитан.  
— До свидания, Джон, — отвечает Шерлок, и призрак уходит. Он бросает ему мимолетный взгляд, полный грусти и теплоты, и если доктор, стоящий около детектива, замечает это, то не обращает внимания.

.:0:.

Они – единственные посетители в ресторане, который открыт только для них в благодарность за ту услугу, что когда-то оказал хозяину Шерлок. Много людей, отмечает Джон, знают Шерлока Холмса, и чувствуют себя обязанными ему, потому что однажды детектив им помог. И из них немало влиятельных лиц.  
— Хорошо, а теперь скажи мне: мой прадедушка обитает в нашей квартире, или просто следует за тобой? И вообще, как давно ты знаком с ним?  
Шерлок улыбается, и улыбка смягчает линию губ.  
— О, с тех пор, как я был ребенком. Он не так уж часто отправляется путешествовать, хотя обычно возвращается к месту своего последнего упокоения. Его тела больше не существует физически, но эмоции всё еще заставляют его оставаться возле могильного камня. И ко мне он тоже привязан эмоционально, ведь я знаю его уже больше чем два десятка лет. Так что да, он, действительно, сопровождает меня. Но меня нисколько это не тяготит – он мой лучший друг.   
— Лучший друг… — повторяет Джон, чуть нахмурившись и кусая губы. — Он не… — Он колеблется, и Шерлок поднимает бровь. — Ты ведь говорил, что подруги – не твоя сфера. Равно как и друзья… Значит ли это?..  
Шерлок откашливается и внимательно изучает меню.  
— Я думаю, начну с клецек. И, возможно, холодного зеленого чая. А что ты закажешь?  
— Ну вот, ты опять! Элла бы назвала это увиливанием, — упрекает Джон.   
— А, твой психолог… Ну, это ее работа. Я, однако, не делаю этого. Я просто меняю тему, — отвечает Шерлок с нахальной улыбкой.  
— У тебя есть чувства к нему, да? Господи, Шерлок, это же!.. — он кашляет и отводит взгляд. — Я хочу сказать… Он мертв. И ты делишь квартиру с его потомком.  
— Я всегда был иным, отклоняясь от нормы, — отвечает Шерлок бесстрастно, и лицо его совершенно спокойно. — Почему отношения, платонические или иные, должны быть исключением? — Он закрывает меню и кладет его на поверхность стола. — Я понимаю, как это может выглядеть для тебя, но не о чем волноваться. Наших с тобой отношений это не будет затрагивать.  
— В самом деле? — Джон откидывается на спинку стула. — Я не знаю, заметил ли ты, но он и я во многом похожи. И ты мог бы начать видеть во мне его, и…  
— Нет, — отвечает Шерлок немедленно, сдвинув брови. — Этого никогда не случится. Ты еще просто мало знаешь меня, но, узнав получше, поймешь, что я всегда опираюсь на факты. А они таковы, что я питаю чувства к нему, не к тебе. Ты — не он, и так будет всегда. Ты и я – лишь соседи, коллеги; возможно, когда-нибудь мы станем друзьями. Обо всем другом бесполезно думать, потому что это не факты.  
Шерлок подзывает официантку и делает свой заказ. Всё еще несколько сбитый с толку, Джон следует его примеру, и они приступают к еде, когда им приносят их позднюю трапезу. Их ужин проходит практически в молчании.

.:0:.

Когда они возвращаются на Бейкер-стрит, Джон немедленно уходит к себе; он устал. А Шерлок не ложится еще какое-то время, проверяя электронную почту.  
— Ну, как всё прошло? — спрашивает Уотсон и, скрестив ноги, садится возле Шерлока на диван. — Подружились? — Он слегка улыбается, но принужденно, детектив замечает это.  
Шерлок облизывает губы и сжимает их, закрывая крышку своего ноутбука. Он смотрит на призрака прежде, чем повернуться к нему.   
— Он чувствует себя неловко.  
— Из-за нас? — Шерлок только кивает в ответ, и Уотсон, поморщившись, говорит: — Что ты сказал ему? Что-то было, и я понял это, по тому, как он смотрел на меня, когда прошел мимо, поднимаясь к себе наверх… — Призрак, кажется, вздыхает и потирает висок под своей фуражкой, хотя это нисколько не помогает. Привычка. И Шерлоку это известно.  
— Я не вдавался в детали, а просто сказал ему, что питаю чувства к тебе. Это правда, и он расстроился.  
— Я его не виню, — отвечает Уотсон, почти смеясь и покачивая головой. — Шерлок, что ты чувствовал бы, встретив меня, если б я уже был связан с твоим родственником, выглядящим почти точно так же, как ты? Любой нормальный человек был бы сбит этим с толку, возмущен и, конечно, немедленно бы уехал. Удивительно, что он еще здесь.  
— Он наслаждается тем, что я делаю, что мы можем делать вместе. Он останется, потому что нуждается в жилье, ему очень понравилась миссис Хадсон, и он хочет вдвоем со мной и в дальнейшем раскрывать преступления – как часть боевой единицы, которой мы стали, — заявляет Шерлок беспечно. — Потому он останется. Здесь отличный район – идеальное место для любой работы. Которую он мог бы найти в Бартсе, во всяком случае. — Он ненадолго умолкает, разглядывая свои руки. — И он передо мной благоговеет. Слышал бы ты его! Он хвалил меня, Джон. Называл блестящим, фантастическим, экстраординарным. А ты знаешь, сколь немногие говорят это. Обычно меня ненавидят, говорят «отвали» всякий раз, когда я говорю им о том, что они скрывают. Но не он. Представляешь? — Он оглядывается, и глаза его просто сияют.  
И тут словно бы всё становится на свои места.  
Призрак сглотнул бы, если бы мог. Он чувствует холод сильнее, чем обычно. Отводя взгляд от Шерлока, он выпрямляется, твердо становясь на деревянный пол. Касается носком ботинка края коврика, и тот едва сдвигается с места.  
— Это замечательно, Шерлок. Я не мог бы и пожелать ничего лучшего.  
Шерлок моргает. Потом поднимает подушку и бросает ее, наблюдая, как та пролетает сквозь его компаньона.   
— Почему ты продолжаешь мне лгать? Что с вами обоими?   
Капитан бросает внимательный взгляд на Шерлока, выглядя в этот миг совсем непрозрачным, и его цвета куда ярче обычного, словно кто-то обработал изображение фотошопом.  
— Я не могу остаться здесь, Шерлок. Я понимаю это теперь.  
Детектив замирает.   
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — Он пожимает плечами. — Ты снова исчезнешь на несколько лет? Ну, это уже обычно, ничего нового. Ты делаешь это достаточно часто, я почти привык. И теперь у меня есть еще один друг, мне не будет скучно. С ним мне будет легче дождаться твоего возвращения.  
— Нет, — говорит Уотсон, слегка покачав головой. Час настал, и душа его плачет, он чувствует боль и старается, чтобы всё это не отразилось у него на лице. Он ненавидит призрачные слезы; он не может чувствовать их, если они появляются на щеках. — Знаешь, во время моих блужданий между мирами я пытался понять, почему я не мог перейти. Затем я встретил тебя, и стал думать, что, возможно, это из-за того, что я так и не видел никого из своей семьи, и не рассказал о том, что сталось со мною…  
— Но?.. — продолжает Шерлок его невысказанное возражение.  
— _Но_ , — отвечает сдержанно призрак, — теперь я думаю, что причина была в другом. Да, я многим помог за все эти годы – и прежде, чем встретил тебя, и потом, – но я оставался из-за того, что цель моего пребывания здесь изменилась. Я помогал другим понять, что изменилось и что нужно сделать. И я был счастлив, потому что это значило видеть тебя, наблюдать, как ты становишься старше, растешь и мужаешь, становясь тем великим человеком, какой ты сегодня. Но теперь у меня есть замена – тот, кто, волей небес, полагаю, был давным-давно предназначен тебе. Я лишь должен был сопроводить тебя до вашей встречи.  
— Но в этом же нет никакого смысла, — отвечает Шерлок, и голос его звучит ровно и тихо. — Это… нелогично, в конце концов! Я сказал, что он – не замена тебе, и не будет ею. Вы совсем не похожи, что бы каждый из вас ни думал об этом. Я вижу эти различия с потрясающей ясностью, и сохранил их в Чертогах разума. Я не спутаю вас, несмотря на ваши идентичные имена и физические черты. Я думал, что ты-то, по крайней мере, поймешь это лучше, чем он. Что нашло на тебя?  
— В этом больше смысла, чем ты можешь вообразить, — замечает Уотсон с легкой улыбкой. Он окидывает взглядом гостиную, замечая с гордостью, что его подарок – бычий череп в наушниках, – занимает по-прежнему почетное место, на стене между окнами, а знакомый человеческий череп лежит на каминной полке. Он восхищается также подобранными со вкусом обоями в этой квартире, и книгами Шерлока, и его научной лабораторией. Это — истинный дом, настоящий дом его друга, воспитанника, его близкой души. — Просто ты никогда не желал принять этого, сколько бы ни пытался меня изучить.  
— Я могу продолжать учиться, — заверяет Шерлок почти умоляюще. — Ты можешь помочь мне понять.  
— Ты поймешь это сам однажды, я думаю. — Он смотрит на Шерлока, действительно смотрит, и видит десятилетнего мальчика... И подростка, понявшего из газетных статей, что юный спортсмен, утонувший в бассейне, на самом деле был жертвой убийства. Видит авантюриста, который хотел быть пиратом. Видит одинокого гения, который хотел больше, чем просто аудиторию, способную оценить его ум, хотел друга. Единственного друга, с которым он не был бы одиноким.  
Он видит зрелого человека, блестящего специалиста, который сам выбрал призвание для себя, чтоб найти применение своему уникальному интеллекту. Он видит также возлюбленного, предназначенного не для него… Не совсем для него. Не его это место.  
И теперь пришло время сделать решительный шаг, этой ночью, и он готов, наконец, отправиться в путь.  
— Я столь многим обязан тебе, — говорит капитан Уотсон, прикоснувшись к щеке своего воспитанника. — И мне хочется думать, что за все эти годы я что-то дал и тебе.  
— Джон, Джон, ты пугаешь меня. Мне всё это не нравится. Почему ты так говоришь? — торопливо говорит детектив. Его руки пытаются удержать капитана, но проходят сквозь пустоту. Он не может чувствовать тот холодок – то особое прикосновение холодного воздуха… Он не чувствует Джона вообще.   
И Уотсон выглядит ярким, как ангел. Все его цвета столь же ярки теперь, как тогда, когда тот был жив. Золотистая кожа щек, тепло жизни, и глубокий синий цвет глаз, с пятнышком желтовато-коричневого около одного из зрачков. Его британская военная форма сияет как новенькая, и вообще от него идет свет, так что Шерлок даже немного щурится.  
А потом Уотсон целует его, прикасаясь губами чуть выше брови, слева, где на лбу — чуть заметная родинка. И отступает, выпрямляясь теперь, то ли стоя, то ли паря над полом — Шерлок этого не может сказать, потому что взор его прикован к лицу призрака.   
А на этом лице — согласие и примирение. Не улыбка, не грусть… Но как будто и то, и другое вместе. Это очень похоже на то, что чувствует Шерлок, размышляя о смерти: он принимает ее без растерянности и страха.  
— Познакомься же с моим правнуком, узнай его хорошенько. И позволь ему так же понять и увидеть тебя, как позволил мне. Я не знаю, как, ты сам решишь это. Не пытайся сравнивать нас – забудь обо мне. И используй то время, что было у нас, для того, чтобы понять его, а возможно, и полюбить. Его место – рядом с тобой, он для этого предназначен. Он – живой и сильный, и всегда и во всём он будет тебя защищать. Он – не я, — говорит Уотсон с твердостью и теплотой.  
— Ты уходишь… И это — твое прощание. Ты оставляешь меня навсегда, — заявляет Шерлок категорически, боль — в его глазах, в его голосе, но он пытается ее спрятать и медленно выдыхает, не решаясь моргнуть, чтоб не выдать слез. — Я… не понимаю. Почему теперь, почему так скоро? Я… — Он хочет сказать еще что-то, что заставило бы его капитана остаться, что-то, что его удержало бы. — Я люблю тебя.  
— Я — всё, что ты знал. И это несправедливо, — отвечает Уотсон хрипло, и тускнеет на долю секунды, так что сердце Шерлока замирает.  
— Ты не можешь так поступить! Я слишком привязан к тебе… это… ты виноват… — Шерлок знает, что должен встать, но чувствует, что не удержится на ногах. И он только сжимает ткань брюк на коленях.  
— Нет, Шерлок, — мягко говорит капитан. Его голос тише теперь, он как будто долетает издалека. — Напряжение слишком сильно теперь, когда стало понятным, что держало меня здесь всё это время, и чего я ждал. А ждал я его, чтобы он пришел – стать тем, кем был я для тебя, и больше. И вот это свершилось. Ты должен теперь меня отпустить. Поверь, так будет лучше.  
— Нет. Пожалуйста, — просит Шерлок, а он никогда не просил. Он встает на дрожащих ногах. — Ты – всё, что я знал. И думай о людях, которые будут помнить тебя, как и я: Молли, Майкрофт, Стэмфорд, Джон. Они не забудут тебя. И я тоже.  
— До свидания, Шерлок, — всё, что отвечает ему капитан.   
И во вспышке, столь же яркой, как взрыв нейтронной звезды, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, солдат и врач давно отгремевшей войны, исчезает бесследно.  
Отшатнувшись, Шерлок натыкается на диван, и единственная слеза серебристой дорожкой скатывается у него по щеке.  
Он сердито стирает ее.  
И моргает. Нет ни мыслей, ни чувств, все они будто стерты, будто строчки с классной доски.  
Когда он поднимает голову, в дверях стоит Джон.  
— Эй, с тобой всё хорошо? — В его голосе беспокойство и озабоченность. Он кажется очень надежным, как друг, на которого можно опереться… Просто Шерлок почему-то забыл об этом...   
— Да, всё… хорошо. — Он снова мигает; что-то всё еще остается в его глазах, как бывает, если долго смотришь на свет… Он как будто всё еще видит чью-то фигуру… Призрачную, чуть заметную. — Я, должно быть, спал на ходу; у меня был кошмар, вероятно. Ничего.  
— Кошмар? О, могу представить себе! Ты едва не умер сегодня вечером, идиот, — отвечает Джон, подходя, чтоб сесть возле него, и неловко поглаживает его по спине. — Давай-ка теперь, отправляйся спать, тебе нужно как следует отдохнуть – приказ доктора.  
— Я не думаю, что там был таксист, — бормочет Шерлок, пока Джон ведет его через гостиную в его собственную комнату. — Я… я не помню, что было. — Возможно, это касалось Джона; по крайней мере, такое чувство. Может быть, ему снилось, что они с Джоном поменялись местами? И что Джон собирается проглотить отраву, а он, Шерлок, держит оружие? Он уже ни в чем не уверен. Он чувствует себя ошеломленным, как будто он не проснулся, а вышел из комы.  
— Ладно, ладно, значит, ты это забыл. О кошмарах всегда неприятно помнить, — отвечает Джон, пожимая плечами.  
— Я думал, что ты лег спать, — замечает Шерлок, когда Джон включает прикроватную лампу и откидывает покрывало кровати.  
— Так и было. Но, я не знаю… Я вдруг проснулся и подумал, что должен немедленно пойти посмотреть, как ты там, убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке, и ты отдыхаешь. Считай это моим врачебным инстинктом, — улыбается он слегка напряженно. Потом вздыхает и ерошит волосы. — Ну, ладно, теперь я оставлю тебя. Ложись, отдыхай. Доброй ночи, дружище. — Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Шерлок удерживает его локоть. — Что? — спрашивает Джон.  
Шерлок только мигает. Он не может вспомнить, что собирался сказать. Поэтому он отпускает его.   
— Доброй ночи, — говорит он вместо этого.  
Джон улыбается.   
— Доброй ночи, ты, ненормальный, — он поворачивается и выходит, закрыв за собой дверь спальни.   
А Шерлок ложится и через шесть минут уже спит.

.:0:.  
.:0:.  
.:0:.  
.:0:.

Джон чувствует, что отныне его обязанность — охранять жизнь Шерлока Холмса. Может быть, потому что если не он, то кто же?.. Может быть, потому что он знает, что Шерлок точно так же умер бы ради него. Может, это инстинкты: инстинкт солдата, инстинкт врача… Призвание защищать и служить.  
Но Джону нравится думать, что это исключительно потому, что Шерлок Холмс – это лучший друг, который у него когда-либо был. И когда-либо будет.

.:0:.

Спустя приблизительно год после встречи доктора Джона Хэмиша Уотсона III (родовое имя, хотя Шерлок никогда не видел особого смысла в том, чтобы детям давать имена, полностью совпадающие с именами их предков, это смешно), Шерлок понимает, что он мог бы чувствовать что-то очень похожее на любовь к этому человеку.  
Это кажется столь знакомым, столь теплым — любить Джона Уотсона; такое чувство, что Шерлок делал это всю свою жизнь, хотя это абсурдно, потому что, конечно же, ничего такого не было. Но это так хорошо… что он позволяет это себе.  
А еще через полгода Шерлок оказывается в наихудшей ситуации из всех, в какие они попадали когда-либо с Джоном. Да, у них бывали неприятные и даже опасные положения: Джона приняли за Шерлока китайские контрабандисты – и едва не убили; Шерлока чуть не задушил громила Голлем; Джон однажды был обвешал взрывчаткой и, вместе с Шерлоком, стоял под прицелом бандитов… Но всё это было не настолько плохо, как то, что случилось впоследствии.   
Ложь о том, что самый опасный преступник, Мориарти, был всего лишь актером Ричардом Бруком, а сам Шерлок — не детективом, а просто мошенником… И прямая угроза жизни трем самым близким Шерлоку людям (и Джону!), что теперь под прицелом снайперов…   
Так что Шерлок, чтоб спасти тех, кто дорог ему, не колеблясь, делает решающий шаг в этой жуткой «игре», что ему навязали, потому что на самом деле у него, конечно, есть сердце. И будь он проклят, если позволит кому-нибудь «выжечь» его!  
Но пока он падает с крыши Бартса, он может поклясться, что видит Джона с ним рядом – Джона, что почему-то одет в униформу прошлого века. Солдата давно отгремевшей войны с горестным выражением на лице.  
Обман зрения, вероятно.  
Он фальсифицирует свою смерть, чувствует на своем запястье теплую дрожащую руку Джона, тщетно пытающегося найти его пульс; чувствует, как заранее приготовленная донорская кровь впитывается в его волосы, растекаясь по брусчатке возле больницы, и заставляет свои широко распахнутые от лекарства глаза не моргать.  
Образ Джона не исчезает, даже после того, как Шерлок увезен на носилках.

.:0:.

«…Я столь многим обязан тебе», — слышит он тихий голос Джона, стоящего у его фальшивой могилы. Тот коротко, по-военному, кивает ему, разворачиваясь кругом, и уже собирается уходить, но в последнюю секунду останавливается и добавляет: — «О, еще только одна вещь… Одна вещь для меня. Прекрати это… Просто… Не будь мертвым. Ты сделаешь это для меня?».  
Ему жаль, что сейчас это невыполнимо. Но он чувствует почти обморочную дурноту от слов Джона: «Я столь многим обязан тебе…» Они так знакомы ему… И они заставляют Шерлока ощутить внутри леденящий холод, от которого не спасешься, сколько ни закутывайся в пальто…

.:0:.

Когда он возвращается, представ перед Джоном, тот едва не падает, начиная вдруг оседать… Шерлок ловит его и поддерживает, но Джон вырывается, и в следующую секунду детектив ощущает взрыв боли, потому что кулак доктора настигает его подбородок. Он глотает, медленно поворачивается, чтобы вновь встать перед Джоном.  
— Да, я знаю, что заслужил.  
— Ты проклятый мерзавец, — бормочет Джон. — Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего. Ты провел меня через ад. Господи, я ведь мог бы помочь! Почему ты мне не позволил? Я никогда не прощу тебе то, что ты так обманул меня… и держал в неведении. — Он вздыхает. — Но… по крайней мере, ты жив. — Он зажмуривается и, прижившись лбом к плечу Шерлока, крепко, отчаянно обнимает его. — Ты заслуживаешь и этого тоже. Даже если ты чертов псих!  
Шерлок улыбается. Он обнимает Джона только чуточку горячее, чем обнял бы друг. Если Джон замечает это, то не возражает.

.:0:.

Они — легендарный дуэт, как он и предчувствовал. Он смотрит на них с улыбкой из своего Далека, радуясь их счастью и благополучию.  
«Мэри, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к жене и обнимая ее. Их сын тоже рядом с ними, столь же удовлетворенный. — Прости, что я так долго не вспоминал о тебе».  
«Ты всё еще извиняешься, Джон? — покачав головой, отвечает женщина с тихим смехом. — Я уже говорила, что всё хорошо. И ты должен был на время забыть обо мне, чтобы появилось всё это. — Она смотрит вниз, на крохотный Лондон, на маленькой планете Земля, и ее обитателей, а особенно на ту пару, к которой обращается ее муж. — Видишь, всё получилось. Всё так, как должно быть».  
«Судьба — странная штука», — замечает Джон.  
«О, да, — говорит его сын с ироническим смехом. — И она не позволила мне увидеть отца, пока он, наконец, не прошел свой путь до конца».  
«Но мы все-таки воссоединились, — напоминает Мэри, посмотрев на их сына. — И у нас есть вечность теперь. И подумай, они когда-нибудь тоже придут сюда. И мы будем одной счастливой семьей, как многие здесь».  
«Это верно», — соглашается Джон, касаясь ее волос. Они более шелковистые и прекрасные, чем были когда-то, в их жизни. Всё здесь лучше и чище, и боли нет. Если были какие-то сожаления, всё забыто и прощено. Это — счастье, но не чрезмерное; всё исправлено, уравновешено, но не подавляюще-совершенно, а просто спокойно и хорошо.

.:0:.

Людей помнят после смерти, потому что знали при жизни. Но что происходит, если их встречают после смерти? Можно ли о них помнить?   
Их формально не существует. Они уже мертвы. Пересекли мост, отделяющий мир живых от мира мертвых.   
Вне зависимости от того, кого они встречают и как долго остаются, невозможно знать, были они в действительности или нет. В телевизоре любят показывать фотографии и видео мест, где обитают призраки, но в итоге, никого не находят. Они — только духи, тени; ничто больше.  
Но это не означает, что они не могут проявиться в будущем, между двумя началами. Как эхо, люди всегда возвращаются к своему источнику.


End file.
